une dernière chance
by Sabaku-no-Yokho
Summary: liste de songfics de ma création. Et désolé pour le retard, j'ai complètement oublié de remettre mon compte à jour. ... non non non! pas frapper ! pas frapper!
1. Chapter 1

Légère parodie de Kyo à la Naruto. De « une dernière danse », cela devient « une dernière chance ». Notre héros principal à quelques soucis avec son sceau qui retient Kyûbi. Comment réagit Sakura face au départ imminent ?

_J'ai longtemps regardé son corps_

_Admiré cent fois son visage_

_Je suis et serais d'or_

_Et déjà à lui et à ses larmes_

_J'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois je les imagine encore_

_Il fait partie de moi…_

Naruto s'en va ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi Kakashi-sama se tait quand je lui demande ? Pourquoi Sasuke-kun détourne le regard ainsi que les autres ? Tsunade-senseï me répond franchement. Kyûbi, le démon renard, peut se libérer à n'importe quel moment tant que Naruto n'aurait pas vaincu son esprit. Le sceau a lâché. Ce qui explique son humeur noire et son manque d'énergie. Il n'est toujours pas parti que déjà mon soleil me manque. Ses yeux couleur ciel. Son sourire qui nous réchauffe le cœur. Je revois dans ma tête chacun de ses traits. Il a marqué au fer rouge mon âme et mon cœur.

_Je veux juste une dernière chance_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige, puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière chance…_

Reste. Ne t'en vas pas. Je ne veux pas retourner dans l'ombre de ma vie monotone. Laisse moi au moins un dernier souvenir. Une dernière chance…

_Je l'ai connu trop tôt mais ce n'est pas ma faute_

_La flèche a traversé ma peau_

_C'est un bonheur que je garde_

_C'est même trop pour une seule femme_

_Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir qu'il se prépare_

_Au long voyage…_

Je suis devant la porte de son appartement. J'hésite encore à sonner. Mon doigt écrase le pauvre bouton. IL m'ouvre la porte et vu sa tête, il ne s'attendait pas à une visite, surtout la mienne. Si mon plan marche comme il faut, j'aurais mon souvenir et il aura au moins une raison de revenir… Je remarque que la plupart du mobilier est déjà sous des draps blancs et des cartons, puant la naphtaline, sont empilés dans un coin du mur. Je l'aide à ranger. J'espère que le parfum que m'a donné Tsunade-sama va marché sinon je suis bonne pour le faire à la non kunoichi. Je vois de temps en temps ma cible reniflée l'air avant de froncer les sourcils et de mettre plus d'ardeur au travail. Il n'y est pas si insensible que ça, en fin de compte… Phase un, ok. Phase deux, la météo est avec moi. Le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel et la chaleur dans l'appartement est encore accentuée par les efforts physiques dû au rangement. On transpirait tout les deux à grosses gouttes. J'enlevais la veste de mon uniforme pour me retrouver en un haut bien moulant et en partie transparent par la sueur. Merci pour l'idée et le choix, Kurenaï-sama. Il commence à craquer petit à petit. Il cherche désespérément quelque chose à bouger ou ranger, un effort où se concentrer, refréner ses envies. Même pour Sasuke je ne me suis pas autant investie. Une fois assurée que tout est emballé, je proposais une petite pause plus que mérité qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Putain, il est vachement résistant. D'après Tsunade-sama, un homme normal n'y aurais pas résisté qu'un seul quart du temps que Naruto est en train d'endurer. Un shinobi, à peine plus. Bon, passons à la phase trois. Venir au contact. Je m'approche tout doucement sur le canapé recouvert d'un drap blanc, tandis que nous soufflons un bon coup. Ma main se pose sur la sienne. Il tressaillit. Je ressens un second chakra intervenir. Le renard à neuf queues recommence à faire des siennes. Il tremble sous les efforts que fait ce démon dans son corps. Je l'entoure de mes bras pour le réconforter. Le démon se calme. Naruto reprend conscience en plein dans mon décolleté assez profond. Il commence enfin à succomber. Ses mains parcourent avidement mon corps, passant sur et sous les vêtements. Sa bouche se posant et s'imposant sur mes lèvres. Les siennes ont un goût sucrées-salées très agréable. Je m'allonge, l'attirant avec moi sur ce canapé. Et c'est parti. Phase trois conclue. Plan aboutit.

_Je veux juste une dernière chance_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige, puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière chance…_

Reste. Ne t'en vas pas. Je ne veux pas retourner dans l'ombre de ma vie monotone. Laisse moi au moins un dernier souvenir. Une dernière chance…

_Je peux mourir demain, ça ne changera rien_

_J'ai reçu de ses mains_

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_

_C'est même trop pour une seule femme_

_Et je l'ai vu partir sans rien dire_

_Il fallait seulement qu'il respire_

_Merci… d'avoir enchanté ma vie…_

Quand je me réveilla le lendemain matin. Je trouvais un plateau de petit déjeuner prêt juste devant moi. Croissants, thé, roses, lettre… Lettre ? Je regarde mon poignet en sentant un poids inhabituel. Une gourmette avec une queue formant une spirale, le symbole Uzumaki, et avec une clé attachée dessus. Sur la lettre, des traces de larmes. Le thé est encore chaud, ainsi que les croissants, les traces sèches. Il a dû me regarder dormir toute la nuit. Cette nuit restera gravé dans sa mémoire toute sa vie. Il m'aimera quelques soient les circonstances. Je posais la lettre. Ramenant mes genoux vers moi, les entourant de mes bras, je posais ma tête dedans, me retrouvant en position fœtale. J'ignore combien de temps passa ainsi, mais Iruka-senseï passa. Il me trouva moi et l'appartement. Il fit un petit sourire et reparti en disant que la clé est celle de la porte d'entrée. Il a du se passer quelque chose cette fameuse nuit. Depuis, je possède un petit plus, rien qu'à moi. Un peu plus de chakra, sauf qu'il est légèrement teinté de rouge et des marques faciales sur les joues, trois traits fins sur chacune. Je l'ai eu mon souvenir. J'ai son cœur et il a le mien… La pluie tombait drue ce jour-là. Mon soleil est partit.

_Je veux juste une dernière chance_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige, puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière chance…_

Reste. Ne t'en vas pas. Je ne veux pas retourner dans l'ombre de ma vie monotone. Tu m'as laissé le meilleur souvenir possible. Ton cœur, ton âme. Ma dernière chance…


	2. Sakura

_Modification de « Sarah » de Kyo en « Sakura »_

_Sakura elle est belle mais seulement quand elle pleure_

_Quand elle voit sa mère au fond de son verre_

_Et ce quelle que soit l'heure_

_J'ai vu tellement de feux éteints dans les yeux de Sakura_

_Et la peur des lendemains, bien cachée dans sa voix_

Je suis enfin de retour de mon voyage. J'entre dans mon village et je voulus aller LA voir, mais une attaque de ninjas d'Oto m'en empêche. Je partis au combat.

Hôpital de fortune à cause du surplus de blessés que le bâtiment officiel ne pouvait accueillir. Je déposais le ninja ami que j'ai ramassé et allait voir l'Hokage pour signaler ma présence. Je toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre. Sakura discutait avec l'Ero-sennin et Tsunade-sama quand ils me virent. Les deux légendes restèrent figés un instant tandis qu'ELLE me sauta dessus en pleurant et m'embrassant. Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé si belle. Je fus mis au courant des dernières nouvelles. Sa mère, décédée en mission sous la responsabilité de sa fille. Ses yeux paraissent fatigués d'en avoir trop vu. Mais maintenant elle me confia dans mon oreille qu'elle espérait avant mon retour les lendemains et maintenant elle les craignait voulant savourer le plus ma présence.

_Alors pourquoi moi ?_

Alors je suis de retour

Pourquoi n'arrête-t-elle pas de pleurer un sourire aux lèvres ?

Moi je l'aime

_On peut la voir sourire parfois depuis que son père dort_

_Il était bien trop triste et bien trop fort mais depuis qu'il est mort_

_Sakura sait qu'il existe sous les cerisiers blancs_

_L'espoir d'un rêve égoïste de vivre simplement_

Son père mourut de ses blessures aux combats. Ironie du sort, c'est le ninja que j'ai ramené à l'hôpital. Il l'avait battu et renié quand il a appris avec qui elle avait passé cette fameuse nuit.

Je l'attendis sous des cerisiers en fleurs quand elle me sauta dessus. J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de me faire passer un message. Une preuve ? À chaque fois qu'on passe devant des mariés, elle se colle un peu plus. Devant une bijouterie, elle me fait regarder les bagues.

_Alors pourquoi moi ?_

_Alors pourquoi moi ?_

Alors je suis de retour

Pourquoi n'arrête-t-elle pas de pleurer un sourire aux lèvres ?

Moi je l'aime

Alors je suis de retour

Pourquoi n'arrête-t-elle pas de pleurer un sourire aux lèvres ?

Moi je l'aime

_Je n'ai pas eu la vie facile et je n'servais à rien_

_Puis elle a partagé ma peine, aujourd'hui je suis quelqu'un_

_Sakura reine des femmes, devant elle je m'incline_

_Car je peux voir ce matin un ange dans ma cuisine_

_Sakura elle est belle mais seulement quand elle est nue_

_Le corps tendu par ses grands airs ses doigts collés à ma nuque_

_Sakura reine des femmes, devant elle je m'incline_

_Car je peux voir ce matin un ange… Un Ange_

J'ai été le rejeté de Konoha et, étant gosse, je ne pouvais que difficilement me prouver en tant que ninja sans rappelé le Kyûbi ou le Yondaime. Elle est ensuite arrivée dans ma vie et grâce à son soutien, je suis Kyûdaime, le **démon de Konoha**. Elle est Hachidaime, la **Guérisseuse** et mon épouse.

J'ouvre les yeux quand le soleil effleure mes paupières. En allant à la cuisine, je m'arrête et admire le spectacle. Ma tendre en train de préparer le déjeuner, ses formes un peu plus arrondies et son ventre légèrement enflé. Je m'approche en silence et mes lèvres effleurèrent la peau de son cou en un baiser. Elle pose le plat à côté puis se tourne vers moi pour prendre possession de ma bouche. Une chemise glissa au sol et comme je ne porte qu'un pantalon…

Elle est magnifique. J'embrassa son nombril où une nouvelle vie croissait et elle plaqua ma tête encore plus contre.

Je me retourna dans le lit encore plus défait qu'à mon réveil. Je la vis lové contre moi. Elle est mon Ange.


	3. you leave your heat on

You leave your hat on. Petit délire en regardant ce vieux clip de Joe Cocker.

Sasuke préparait son repas, un petit tablier blanc attaché pour éviter de se salir. Il laissa mijoter quand on toqua à la porte de son appartement. Il ouvrit et vit Sakura. Elle le poussa à l'intérieur et lança un CD dans le lecteur approprié. Une musique sensuelle se lança. Elle enleva sa veste épaisse et verte de ninja et la balança à travers la pièce. Elle tourna sur elle-même. Ses chaussures volèrent aussi. Nouveau tour et elle se pencha en avant, face à l'Uchiwa. Résultat ? Vue plongeante dans le décolleté bien rempli de sa coéquipière.

Il resta impassible malgré ses hormones qui commençaient à siffler en lui.

Sakura envoya par terre sa tunique rouge et longue, suivi de son short noir. Elle restait en sous-vêtement blanc en dentelles devant l'héritier du plus prestigieux clan de Konoha qui avait un tablier blanc avec un immense smiley qui souriait de toutes dents au niveau du torse. Les hormones de l'homme normalement constitué commencèrent à porter plainte eau cerveau de passer à l'action. Réponse dudit cerveau, … … … En panne.

La jeune femme dansa sensuellement, et à voir le visage qui commençait à virer au cramoisi chez le possesseur du Sharingan, ça marche. Ses mains se déplacèrent le long de son corps en le caressant. Le soutien-gorge tomba. Il restait plus que Sakura qui avait croisé ses bras devant sa poitrine et un Sasuke avec une fontaine de sang tombant du nez. Une odeur de brûler se répandit dans l'appart. Le ninja ne réagit pas. Il resta figé le temps que la kunoichi ramassa ses affaires, se rhabilla, et quitta les locaux avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. L'Uchiwa tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir la femme aux cheveux roses se jeter sur Naruto et le tirer direct dans la direction de son studio. Il reprit ses esprits, jeta son repas cramé, se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage pour enlever les traces de son hémorragie nasale et se prépara à commander un râmen quand on frappa à nouveau à la porte.

Le lendemain, on vit l'héritier entrer dans le quartier générale des Anbus d'un air fatigué et vidé. Il trouva Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji et Chôji qui est définitivement mince dans le même état voir pire. « Z'avez dormi ?

Tous Non, empêchements majeurs. Et toi ?

Sasuke Pas trouver le sommeil. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec vos équipières privées ?

Kiba On sait tous concertés et on est venu au même avis. Elles se sont passé le mot et nous ont passé une nuit très physique.

Sasuke Précédé d'un petit numéro de strip-tease ? (Hochement générale des têtes masculines) Je vois. Elles sont toutes passés chez moi le tester.

Tous Comment ?

Sasuke Seulement le Strip en musique, rien plus. Seulement regarder, pas toucher.

Tous Bienvenu au club des martyrs des femmes.

Sasuke Mais je n'ai jamais vu Naruto aussi crevé.

Naruto Seize.

Sasuke ?

Naruto Seize fois. Seize façons de « LE » faire d'une façon torride et différente.

Sasuke Kiba ?

Kiba Sept, mais trois d'entrée d'affilés, deux durant la nuit et deux autres avant de venir. Hinata a failli me tuer.

Chôji Quatre, de manière longue chacune. Je ne sais pas comment fait Ino, mais elle a su me tenir longtemps avant d'en terminer.

Shikamaru Temari. Exploration totale du corps avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Neji Tenten. Elle a réveiller les désirs avec pilules spéciales et senbons sur les poings sensibles.

Sasuke Mais pourquoi passent-elles chez moi à chaque fois avant me faire un petit Strip chacune.

Les autres Pour que tu te cases enfin avec une autre !

Tous Elles vont nous tuer à ce rythme ! »

Owari !

_Le coin des filles_

Sakura et Ino On n'a pas droit à Sasuke ?

Hinata (allongée) Crevée…

Ino J'ai été obligé d'être avec ce gros goinfre de coéquipier ? Pas même Shika qui est avec l'autre blondasse à l'éventail ?

Tenten J'ai apprécié moi.

Sakura (restant debout, une main sur le mur pour la soutenir) Au moins tu peux t'asseoir toi. Moi non.

Temari C'était… hot ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas mes frères.

Ino Mais c'est tout de même rosse le coup du strip devant Sasuke à chaque fois. C'était qui la dernière ?

Hinata Moi. C'était le même résultat que quand Naruto faisais le harem no jutsu à Ebisu. Plein de sang partout. J'ai à peine enlevé le haut

Temari Et la gagnante est Hinata pour la quantité de sang, la pression, l'efficacité et la vitesse.

Tenten je comprends pourquoi il n'a pas dormi. Qui a eu l'idée débile d'écrire cette fiction ?

Toutes Sabaku no Yokho !

_Moi elles ont appréciés la charmante soirée que je leur ai offerte et elles me gueulent tout de même dessus ? Aaaaahhhhh les femmes……_

Toutes A mooooorrrrtttttt !

_Moi Au secours ! Reviews pour les calmer !_


	4. infirmière

**Plus de kyo mais du Elmer Food Beat. Et c'est en grande partie du sasu/hina. Ainsi que du naru/saku pour satisfaire le renard…**

**Commentaire des reviews de ma dernière song-fic : **

**Pyro : elle a à peine commencé qu'il était déjà K.O. Kakashi a du avoir enfin déteint sur lui…**

**Lied : Encore un trip sur sasu façon T.V… mais j'essaie de maîtriser une autre façon d'écrire…**

**Kiri no kuni : Merci…**

**kitchun : Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun n'a été torturé, du moins officiellement… Qu'ils l'ont accompli de leur plein gré… et qu'ils ont pris énormément de plaisir…**

**Sasuke Alors pourquoi je suis seul à la fin ?**

**Ino J'ai jamais droit d'être avec Sasuke, Ouin !**

**Sakura On n'a pas fait ces scènes avec plaisir et de plein gré ! c'est toi l'auteur je rappelle.**

**Moi C'est vrai, ce que me donne ce genre de moyen de persuasion. (lui refile un baladeur cassette avec écouteur et enclenche le bouton play) Ca te suffit ? (on voit Sakura rouge tomate)**

**Sakura Comment tu as eu ça ? T'es dégueu !**

**Moi J'ai aussi la vidéo.**

**Naruto Pourquoi je me suis fait exploiter ? (Sakura quitte la salle sans le regarder) Gneuh ?**

**Moi (sort la cassette nommée nuit solitaire numéro 32, Naruto 29) elle court, elle court, la maladie d'amour………………….**

L'infirmière…………..

_S'il vous plait madame l'infirmière_

_Quand je suis rentré chez vous_

_Je n'étais pas fier du tout_

_Mais ce jour-là vous êtes arrivée_

_Alors pour moi tout a changé_

_J'ai longtemps rêvé de vous_

_Toutes les nuits comme un fou_

_Vous avez crié mon nom_

_Dans de bien drôles de positions_

Sasuke P.O.V :

Bon, retour de mission vivant et entier avec toute l'équipe, c'est fait. Rapport à Godaïme-sama, fait. Inspection médicale ? Pas encore et en dernier.

Bon, pas le choix, ordre de l'hokage en personne. Visite obligatoire et vérification du sceau à l'hosto. Naruto m'accompagne aussi, dans la même situation. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il cherche à éviter ce bâtiment. Moi, ça se comprend. Avoir vécut deux ans dans un bâtiment identique rempli du contraire, ça marque à vie. Sans compter les mains baladeuses de Kabuto qui en profitait pour me tripoter, brrr ! Mais Naruto……… A cause de Sakura ? Je crois qu'il évite à chaque fois d'être seul avec elle n'importe où, que ce soit en mission ou dans un coin. Allez, on fait pierre feuille ciseaux pour savoir qui doit entrer le premier et match nul. On passe la porte ensemble. Sakura est déjà là et attend avec un air vicieux sur le visage. Naruto se tient au garde à vous et est étrangement pâle. Je crois qu'il a peur de ses accès de colère…. Je le comprends, j'y ai goûté une fois mais pas deux, je ne suis pas fou….

Tiens ? Hinata en tenue d'infirmière ? elle doit tout juste s'être engagé, je n'ai pas entendu encore Kiba divagué dessus… Mais mais, cet petit air mignon et timide, cet habit moulant…….. Kakashi-senseï ! Je vous maudit, vous et vos foutus bouquins que vous m'offrez chaque année ! Maintenant je ne pense qu'à ça en regardant la Hyûga ! Raaaaah, pas facile…. C'est qu'elle est devenue sacrément bien foutue…

Elle me regarde et rougit ? à quoi peut-elle penser ? à…. Maudit senseï !

_S'il vous plaît madame l'infirmière_

_Donnez-moi un peu d'espoir_

_Oh ! J'ai si peur dans le noir_

_Vos caresses me font du bien_

_Et vos yeux sont si malins_

_S'il vous plaît madame l'infirmière_

_La la la la la la la_

_S'il vous plaît madame l'infirmière_

_La la la la la la la_

Allez regarde moi, s'il te plaît !

Un petit regard en coin de rien du tout…

Tu ne vas pas me laisser me morfondre ?

Tu es très douée pour les massages

Une lueur perverse dans tes yeux ? …….je dois rêver.

_Pas besoin de médicament_

_Car c'est vous qui faites tourner mon sang_

_Il faudra pour me guérir_

_Votre cœur et beaucoup de plaisir_

_Ce n'est sûrement pas l'opération_

_Qui me ramènera la raison_

_Il faudra pour me calmer_

_D'autres soins plus appropriés_

Elle m'examine, avec son dôjutsu. Ses fines mains se baladant le long de mon corps, me faisant de plus en plus ronger mon frein. Enfin, elle s'attaque au sceau. Elle me masse les épaules pour me calmer et faciliter la circulation du chakra, mais c'est plutôt le contraire qui se passe. Je vois ses harmonieuses veines entourant ses yeux se gonfler un peu plus avant de disparaître. Elle me saute dessus et ….

Je me rhabille tranquillement, le sceau ne se fait vraiment plus sentir. Elle me glisse dans l'oreille en se blottissant contre moi, sa poitrine contre mon dos, que d'autres consultations seront nécessaires voir obligatoires et diverses pour diminuer son emprise….. Et merde, je rougis…….

_S'il vous plaît madame l'infirmière_

_Donnez-moi un peu d'espoir_

_Oh ! J'ai si peur dans le noir_

_Vos caresses me font du bien_

_Et vos yeux sont si malins_

_S'il vous plaît madame l'infirmière_

_La la la la la la la_

_S'il vous plaît madame l'infirmière_

_La la la la la la la_

_Si aujourd'hui je n'ai plus mal_

_Je ne dois rien à cet hôpital_

_Je ne dois rien à mon chirurgien_

_Je ne dois rien à mon médecin_

_S'il vous plaît madame l'infirmière_

Allez regarde moi, s'il te plaît !

Un petit regard en coin de rien du tout…

Tu ne vas pas me laisser me morfondre ?

Tu es très douée pour les massages

Une lueur perverse dans tes yeux ? …….je dois rêver.

Enfin débarrasser de ce foutu sceau…

Et ce n'est pas grâce à Tsunade-sama

Ou à Sakura

Mais à ma petite infirmière….

A quand mon prochain rendez-vous ?

_Merci encore madame l'infirmière_

_Je suis un autre homme maintenant_

_Je ne voulais pas me faire opérer_

_Je donnerais tout pour recommencer_

_Merci encore madame l'infirmière_

_Je suis un autre homme maintenant_

Enfin tranquille, mais pourquoi je n'arrête pas de trimballer ce putain de bouquin orange et que je le lit…. Tiens, on a pas fait ça, je retourne le livre pour mieux regarder, assez original. Je me demande qui a d'aussi excellentes idées. Merde, je suis en retard pour ma consultation !

_Vous m'avez donné tant de plaisir que j'espère bien un jour revenir_

_Je n'ai plus peur de l'hôpital_

_Car tout est une affaire de moral_

_Je n'ai plus peur du bistouri_

_Quand j'le vois à présent je souris_

_Je n'ai plus peur_

_Je n'ai plus peur_

J'arrive à l'heure, mais de justesse. Elle ne peut plus se retenir. Elle me tire dans une salle censée vide, mais Sakura y tirait déjà un Naruto apeuré et déjà vaincu. Je regarde l'héritière et on a la même idée. Passant par dehors, on regarde par la fenêtre, on la voit le jeter sur un lit et se jeter aussitôt dessus pour empêcher qu'il ne s'échappe. Un scapel de chakra ? Mais y en a pas besoin ? Elle ouvre ses vêtements avec ! Jugeant que c'est déjà assez, on partit faire ce pourquoi on est venu, et c'est encore plus pressant.

Une fois terminée, on sortit de la salle de consultation et on vit mes anciens coéquipiers venir aussi dans notre direction, on les dépasse en se saluant et touti quanti… quelques mètres plus loin, mon infirmière et moi nous retournâmes par instinct. Arrivant au niveau d'une chambre vide, Sakura se jette sur Naruto et le traîne dans la chambre en l'embrassant furieusement. Encore, mais elle va finir par le crever ! Même si il est increvable….. On attendit et Naruto ressortit enfin, l'air encore plus épuiser et une Sakura satisfaite en mode koala sur son dos. Jiraiya ressortit de la chambre d'à coté cinq minutes plus tard, une hémorragie importante au nez et notant dans son carnet……….


	5. journal de Sasuke Uchiwa

Journal de Sasuke Uchiwa (18 ans). Thème : ce qui ne faut surtout pas faire.

« Naruto Uzumaki :

1 Ne pas le priver de ramens, une seule tentative avec Sakura et Kakashi-senseï. Résultat, failli faire un tournée générale l'hôpital et l'équipe sept eut des travaux d'intérêts communs pour réparer le quartier de l'embuscade. Failli me tuer.

2 Ne plus rejoindre un psychopathe avide pouvoir et d'immortalité pour devenir plus fort. Une seule tentative. Il est venu avec Sakura et m'a ramené au village par la peau du cou. Failli me tuer.

3 Ne pas le charrier sur les renards, démons ou autres bêtes dans le genre. Failli perdre toutes mes dents.

4 Ne pas se moquer de lui sur les nombreuses vestes qu'il se ramasse. M'a planté la tête dans le sol. P.S : aujourd'hui, il subi MA torture, c'est-à-dire, être poursuivi par une horde de filles cinglées.

5 Ne plus parler de vengeance sur Itachi devant lui pour trois raisons : un, je manque encore d'entraînement, deux, ce n'est plus si important, trois, il m'encastre dans le mur le plus épais et le plus proche en passant à travers les autres à coup de Rasengan. Trop dangereux.

6 Ne pas s'attaquer à Sakura ou à quelqu'un d'autres qui lui sont proches. Un ninja l'a fait une fois sur Sakura quand elle était occupée sur un autre. Résultat, une variante rouge du Rasengan plus liste des techniques complètes de Taïjutsu et de Ninjutsu efficaces. Plus de ninjas survivants n'a osé provoquer Konaha, du moins s'il en y a qui ont survécut.

Sakura Haruno :

1 Ne pas la traiter de grand front. Tête et torse dans le sol d'une seule pichenette derrière le crâne.

2 Ne plus la traiter de faiblarde. Grand arbre ou énorme rocher fracasser sur crâne. Trop douloureux.

3 Ne pas la traiter de planche à pain. Trop fréquentée Naruto ou Jiraya-sama. Ouverture plus profonde du décolleté et perte importante du sang du citeur. Pour le plus grand plaisir des deux citer auparavant.

4 Ne pas critiquer quand elle me soigne. Empire l'état à coup sûr.

5 Ne pas rester à coté d'elle quand une idiote tente de draguer Naruto ou moi.

6 Ne rein dire sur ses envies. Il faut être Naruto pour ne pas voir que certains jour elle e porte aucun sous-vêtements. P.S : jours liés étroitement à la visite médicale et des sceaux où elle se colle au sens propre et figuré à notre équipier. P.S 2 : Penser à plus de mouchoirs ces jours-là. »

Sasuke entra dans on appart et vit Sakura et Naruto l'attendant. Un cahier ouvert sur deux pages précises. Déglutissement sonore de l'héritier des Uchiwa signifie son embarras et sa peur. Un cri retentit dans la nuit.

Hinata Hyûga fut étonnée d recevoir le démon aux urgences dans un état grave et traumatisé, un vrai cadavre vivant. Reconnaissant deux styles de torture en particuliers, elle activa son dôjutsu et vit Sakura dévêtu en train de tenter de violer Naruto. Minute, violer c'est quand on n'est pas consentant ? Alors pourquoi il ne semble pas se défendre ?

Etage du dessus, Jiraiya, un stétoscope aux oreilles et une sorte de périscope à l'œil nota tout leurs faits et gestes dans son carnet de recherches d'inpirations.

Sous-sols, Tsunade suivait le débat Sakura/Naruto sur grand écran et dolby surround.


	6. divers

Pour naku : Je cois que c'est normal venant de tsunade que son humour laisse à désiré. Que je sache, elle adore les jeux d'argents et de hasard (où elle perd tout le temps), l'alcool (qu'elle boit avec Jiraiya), et elle est devenue Hokage…. Alors le fait qu'elle soit plus que nul niveau blague ne m'étonne même pas….

Pour les autres : continuer les reviews ! cela laisse le kyûbi bien sage et ronronnant. Faut bien qui serve à quelque chose et comme on a pas de chauffage dans cet entrepôt (rien trouvé d'autre pour accueillir un renard de plus de cinquante mètres au garrot) donc on s'en sert comme couverture………

Sasuke On se demande qui a eut l'idée d'utiliser le renard et de nous obliger à nous coucher à coté de telle ou telle personne…..

Sabaku J'en sais rien moâââââ….

Sakura (à moitié vautré sur Naruto et en nuisette décolleté uniforme féminin du soir, Kiba, Jiraiya, Kakashi m'en remercient encore) à cause de ton idée stupide pour faire des économies, je risque de me faire violer à chaque instant par Naruto !

Sabaku Se faire violer, c'est quand on n'est pas consentant. Dans ton cas, je doute que c'est le cas…. (sort une cassette audio de sa poche et aux mystérieuses inscriptions « Nuit solitaire 46, suractivité de la souris »)

Sakura (rouge, recule un peu, ce qui la fait frotter contre Naruto en remontant un peu la nuisette.) Chantage….

Sabaku (range la cassette) Merci Hiruma-sempaï d'Eyeshield 21 sur votre magnifique ouvrage « comment convaincre ses subordonnés »….

Naruto (en slip kangourou moulant uniforme masculin du soir, si au début le fan-club Sasuke me remerciait, Hinata et Sakura ont failli avoir une importante hémorragie nasale en voyant Naruto avec. Pour la peine d'avoir sali le plancher, elles doivent nettoyer les traînées de baves féminines quand un des deux passent. se retient encore pour le plus grand malheur de Sakura) Et mes râmens ?

Ino Je vais t'en faire si tu viens m'aider dans la cuisine…..

Sakura Naruto, il y en a des déjà prêt (lui susurre dans l'oreille) d'accord ?

Naruto (tire Sakura quelque part parmi les queues du renard) A table !

Tous Ventre à pattes…. » Quelques instants plus tard et ne voyant pas le duo revenir, la majorité des gars firent : « …. Veinard….. » Réaction d'Hinata : « Elle n'a tout de même pas osée…. (elle part en courant dans leur direction)

Sabaku (sortant un lecteur où on entendant une petite voix timide) J'y crois pas ! Elle est pire que Jiraiya….

Tous les gars sauf l'homme-chien (du moins ceux qui restent et ne dorment pas, ne se goinfre pas et ne s'en foutent pas royalement : soit pas Naruto, Shikamaru, Chôji, Sasuke oups erreur il participe et Gaara) Kiba !

Kiba Quoi ?

Shino Tu as encore tenté de faire lire le paradis du batifolage à Hinata…

Kiba Mais ça ne vas pas la tête ! Je ne tiens pas à me faire descendre par Neji ! (cherche dans ses poches) regardez je l'ai … … … perdu. …. …. …. … … … … … Il a disparu !

Akamaru Wouf !

Kiba Comment ça le livre dédicacé du sennin, édition collector limité à une dizaines de tirages et valant une année de mon salaire a été ramassé par Hinata quand elle a fouillé dans mes affaires….

Ino Comment il fait pour comprendre autant de chose en un seul aboiement…..

Shikamaru Cherche pas à comprendre. Tu tente bien la télépathe, non ? ou encore tu commence a avoir la fâcheuse tendance…

Ino … a terminé les phrases des autres ?

Shikamaru Exactement. Galère…..

Temari (lui saute dessus en étant en uniforme) Shika !

Gaara (à Kankuro) C'est ta sœur.

Kankûro On ne renie pas sa famille. (regardant le spectacle) sauf dans le cas où la sœur est totalement dingue.

Gaara (en uniforme ravaler votre bave les filles) C'est ce que je disais……… »

Désolé pour ce petit écart, mais fallait que je montre ma situation d'écriture de fics et mon retard…. Gômen ! Et si vous n'êtes pas content, bureau des réclamations où le Tanuki a été rajouté comme secrétaire au chef de ce service.

Kyûbi Yeeeessssssss ! Mon assistant en massacre qui doit m'obéir et ne pas me contredire !

Shukaku Pourquoi moi ?

Sabaku no Yokho Il lui fallait un souffre douleur en cas de non-réclamation, et comme je ne peux pas te sacer…


	7. oh marie

Modification de « Oh Marie » de notre Johnny nationale pour « Oh Sakura » de ?

_Oh Sakura,  
si tu savais,  
tout le mal que l'on me Fais,_

oh Sakura,  
si je pouvais,  
dans tes bras nus me reposer  


Sakura, tu me manques. Toi et ton sourire de printemps. J'ai mal. Je souffre.

J'aimerais tant retourner près de toi, dans ce grand lit (PAS DE PENSEES TORDUES !) de notre appartement en plein notre Konoha ensoleillé.

_  
est venu mon innocence  
Tu étais pour moi ma dernière chance  
peu à peu tu disparais  
malgré mes efforts désespérés  
_

Je suis le symbole du village et je ne dois pas tomber. Combien de fois tu m'as soutenue lorsque j'étais proche de tout lâché ? Peu à peu tu t'éloignes bataille après bataille par les souvenirs de mes amis tombés au combat. Je pense à toi dés que je le peux, mais ces moments ce font de plus en plus rares….

_  
Et rien ne sera jamais plus pareil  
j'ai vu plus d'horreur que de merveilles  
les hommes sont devenus fous à lier  
je donnerais tout pour oublier  
_

Je n'arrête pas de repenser à la mort de nos anciens amis. Kiba, mort déchiqueté et dont on ne retrouva qu'Akamaru à moitié estropié. Chôji, dont sa technique ne laissa qu'un immense cadavre, telle une montagne ralentirait ses montagnards. Et j'en passe.

__

Oh Sakura,  
si tu savais,  
tout le mal que l'on me Fais,

oh Sakura,  
si je pouvais,  
dans tes bras nus me reposer  


Sakura, tu me manques. Toi et ton sourire de printemps. J'ai mal. Je souffre.

J'aimerais tant retourner près de toi, dans ce grand lit (PAS DE PENSEES TORDUES !) de notre appartement en plein notre Konoha ensoleillé.

_  
Et je coure toute la journée  
sans savoir ou je vais  
Dans le bruit dans la fumée  
je vois des ombres s'entretuer_

Demain ce sera le grand jour  
il faudra faire preuve de bravoure  
Monter au front en première ligne  
Oh Sakura je t'en prie fait moi un signe  


Bordel de BIIIPPP ! Ils ont osé appelés ces coBIIIPPP de l'Akatsuki ! Ils nous attaquent par le flanc sud ! Le nord aussi ! Ils nous prennent en tenailles. Une explosion, je vois des êtres se battrent dans la fumée, ne reconnaissant plus les amis des ennemis.

Une nouvelle fois je vois le soleil s'éteindre à l'horizon après de nombreuses de ninjas valeureux, qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis. Quand il reviendra, ce sera l'assaut final, j'irais de l'avant pour montrer la voie. Guide-moi, soutient-moi. Je t'imagine sur le toit à regarder les précédents Hokages en les priant de me protéger.

_  
oh oh oh..._

Allongé dans l'herbe je m'éveille  
J'ai vu la mort dans son plus simple appareil  
Elle m'a promis des vacances  
et la mort m'a promis sa dernière danse  


**Stèle des ninjas tombés au combat. Une nouvelle face a été poli et gravé. On y lisait de bas en haut, Kiba INUZUKA, Chôji AKAMICHI, Neji HYÛGA, Itachi UCHIWA gracié pour s'être sacrifié en détruisant l'organisation AKATSUKI, et d'autres encore. En face de cette pierre noire, une femme aux cheveux roses se tenaient en compagnie d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris et à l'éventail cousu sur le dos de son kimono. Ils lisaient le nom en haut de la stèle, celui du dernier hokage, Naruto UZUMAKI…**

_  
Oh Naruto,  
si tu savais  
tout le mal que l'on m'a fait_

Oh Naruto,  
j'attendrais  
qu'au printemps qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble….

_Oh Naruto,  
j'attendrais  
qu'au printemps qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble …._

**Une vielle femme aux cheveux encore roses se tenait en haut de la falaise et regardait le soleil se levé sur ce jour de la fête du printemps. Un homme vient derrière elle et d'un geste enfantin mit ces mains devant les yeux de la grand-mère. Un renard vient se frotté contre sa jambe. En se retournant, elle souriait à l'homme qui semblait relativement jeune en comparaison. « Tu sais que tu me fait pensé à Chiyo-Baa-sama, Sakura ?**

**Sakura (le frappant très fort) A croire que Jiraiya-san et Kakashi-san ont fini par détiendre sur toi. De un, t'arrives en retard de plus de soixante ans, de deux tu dis n'importe quoi, Naruto.**

**Naruto Tu peux reprendre ta jeunesse ? C'est gênant d'être marié à une femme qui paraît quatre fois son âge. Et me dis pas que tu n'as pas assez de chakra du renard…**

**Sakura (redevenant jeune petit à petit jusqu'à revenir à ses vingt ans) Nan, mais il faudrait refaire le plein de temps en temps… (elle l'embrassa)**

**Naruto Et on dit que je suis l'élève le plus pervers des senseïs les plus pervers de l'histoire, mais tu es pire que moi… On y va ?**

**Sakura Attend… » Elle composa des signes et la roche se brisa et un corps chuta avec pour tomber en bas de la falaise. Sakura prit la main du jeune homme et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de feuilles. Une fois en dehors de la ville, ils partirent en courant comme des gamins vers le soleil qui perça enfin au dessus des arbres de la forêt…**

**Un homme aux cheveux blancs regarda le corps de ce qui fut la matriarche du clan le plus puissant de Konoha. Le clan UZUMAKI, le clan du Kyûbi… Trois jours plus tard, il enterra le corps et grava le nom à coté de son mari sur la Stèle des morts. Il rentra chez lui, un appart dans le domaine UCHIWA de nouveau florissant. Il ferma tout à double tour par habitude et le bâtiment vide à cette heure explosa. Un être ailé s'en extirpa en secouant ses longs cheveux blancs. Une croix passait sur l'arête de son nez et sous les sharingans. Puis il prit son envol.**

**« Tu es en retard, baka-oni !**

** C'est toi qui es en avance, dobe-yokho….**

** Urusaï !**

** Mais, Saki-chérie…**

** On ne fait que montré le plaisir de se revoir…**

** Si l'un de vous recommence, je lui enfonce le crâne sous terre jusqu'à qu'il n'y a que les pieds qui dépasse. » Le garde proche de la retraite du village de Kumo regarda sans comprendre ces trois gamins se disputés comme si de rien n'était…**


	8. tu trouveras

Comme tout le monde j'ai mes défauts  
J'ai pas toujours les mots qu'il faut  
Mais si tu lis entre les lignes  
Tu trouveras dans mes chansons  
Tout c'que je n'ai pas su te dire

Il y a des fautes d'impression  
Des "Je t'aime" un peu brouillon  
Malgré mes accords malhabiles  
Tu trouveras dans mes chansons  
Tout ce que je n'ai pas osé te dire

Sakura regarda un instant derrière elle. Un appartement calme, isolé, dans un quartier abandonné. Tel est l'endroit où vivait Naruto Uzumaki, son meilleur ami et celui qui réduisait son cœur est en petits morceaux. Elle le quittait. Elle n'en pouvait plus. De ce gamin chamailleur, bruyant et maladroit ne restait qu'un jeune junnin doué, agréable à regarder et d'un caractère ouvert. Mais elle devait se séparer de lui. Comment rester aux cotés de celui qu'on aime sans oser parler de ses sentiments envers lui ? Sasuke est revenu, mais il ne reste que le troisième membre, celui sur qui on peut compter, rôle qui appartenait à Naruto avant. Elle laissait derrière elle des liasses de papiers noircis par son écriture. Des feuilles raturées, aux doubles sens.

au Refrain: x3  
Tu trouveras...  
Mes blessures et mes faiblesses  
Celles que j'n'avoue qu'à demi-mot  
Mes faux pas, mes maladresses  
Et de l'amour plus qu'il n'en faut  
J'ai tellement peur que tu me laisses  
Sache que si j'en fais toujours trop  
C'est pour qu'un peu tu me restes  
Tu me restes. br br 

Naruto se retourna une nouvelle fois. Mais il n'y avait personne. Pas de jeune femme lui sautant sur le dos, pas de coéquipière pour lui rappeler la mission. Rien. Il savait qu'elle allait mal, bien avant avoir lut ses derniers messages. Il était au courant de ces doutes et de la passion qu'elle éprouvait pour quelqu'un du village.

Il y en a d'autres que tu aimeras  
Bien plus belles, plus fortes que moi  
Si je n'ai pas su te retenir,  
Sache qu'il y a dans mes chansons  
Tout c'que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire

Sakura pleurait. Depuis trois semaines, elle refuse toute mission, ne quittant chez elle que pour se nourrir. Tout ça pour que ce baka trouve enfin une kunoichi digne de lui et qui saura en prendre soin. Hinata tourne depuis des années autour de lui, mais il ne remarque rien. Ino lui fait la drague la plus voyante et directe, mais il ne voit rien. Pourtant elles sont toutes plus douées et jolies qu'elle. Elle a du l'abandonner pour qu'il soit libre. Elle a du renoncer à son amour.

au Refrain: x3  
Tu trouveras...  
Mes blessures et mes faiblesses  
Celles que j'n'avoue qu'à demi-mot  
Mes faux pas, mes maladresses  
Et de l'amour plus qu'il n'en faut  
J'ai tellement peur que tu me laisses  
Sache que si j'en fais toujours trop  
C'est pour qu'un peu tu me restes  
Tu me restes. br br 

Naruto se retourna une nouvelle fois. Mais il n'y avait personne. Pas de jeune femme lui sautant sur le dos, pas de coéquipière pour lui rappeler la mission. Rien. Il savait qu'elle allait mal, bien avant avoir lut ses derniers messages. Il était au courant de ces doutes et de la passion qu'elle éprouvait pour quelqu'un du village….

Il alla voir la vieille pour lui demander où est son équipière, tant pis si ça lui coûte ses dents.

Sakura ouvrit sa porte à celui qui tambourinait dessus depuis une bonne demi-heure. Elle vit Naruto et manqua de défaillir. Un peu énervé, pas rasé depuis au moins deux jours, ses marques faciales épaissies et les yeux rouges… tout ça ne le rendait que plus craquant et sauvage à la kunoichi qui mourrait d'envie de lui sauter dessus. « Où étais-tu passé ?

Cela ne te regarde pas.

Pfffuuu…. On reste calme… zen… cool… C'est à cause du gars pour qui tu as le béguin ?

En quelque sorte.

Je suis ton ami, non ? Si tu me dis pas c'est qui, je ne pourrais jamais t'aider.

C'est… je ne peux pas !

Dis moi ce qui cloche réellement ! Dis moi ce que tu veux !

Je veux que tu sois heureux ! Que tu es une personne sur qui compter !

Mais je l'ai déjà cette personne. C'est toi, tout simplement. Et si tu veux me rendre heureux, recommence à sourire et à me sauter dessus.

Je peux ?

Oui.

Merci !

Mais la strangulation n'est pas obligatoire non plus !

… … Naruto ?

Haï ?

Aïshiteru Naruto. » Le blond se dit rien, mais mit ces doigt sous le menton et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. L'instant d'après, elle le tira dans son appart et par la fenêtre, des vêtements volèrent à travers l'habitation.

Dans la cage d'escalier, Sasuke et Hinata regardèrent la porte un long moment et la Hyûga donna une liasse de billets à l'Uchiwa qui se mit à les compter avec un petit sourire entendu.

« Naruto ?

Hmm ?

Comment tu as sut que je ne suis pas sortit de chez moi pendant tout ce temps ?

J'ai demandé à la vieille.

Et ?

Trop traumatisant, tu risques d'être choquée.

On recommence ?

Déjà ?

J'ai plein d'idée à te soumettre. »

Tsunade s'étira. Tout son bureau était rangé, ses dossiers classés et terminés, elle aurait même pris de l'avance. Elle aurait dû avoir cette idée plus tôt. Faire la paperasserie par Naruto à sa place contre des infos, cela avait du bon et c'était efficace. Elle sourit à la tête de déterré qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait terminé son travail et venait réclamer ses informations.

Jiraiya observa bien à la longue vue dans la direction opposée aux sources des femmes. L'appart d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et en plein débat avec son disciple était très instructif.


	9. elle a fait un bébé toute seule

Elle a fait un bébé toute seule  
Elle a fait un bébé toute seule

Sakura courait, courait et courait encore. Elle courait pour accomplir sa mission. Elle courait pour aider un maximum de personnes à l'hôpital. Elle courait pour rentrer chez elle retrouver son petit trésor.

C'était dans ces années un peu folles  
Où les papas n'étaient plus à la mode  
Elle a fait un bébé toute seule

C'était il y a peu de temps, c'était alors qu'elle n'avait plus aucun point d'attache depuis la mort de Sasuke Uchiwa de ses mains. Elle traînait de bars en bars. Elle connaissait le père, mais n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Elle est maman.

Elle a fait un bébé toute seule  
Elle a fait un bébé toute seule

Sakura courait, courait et courait encore. Elle courait pour accomplir sa mission. Elle courait pour aider un maximum de personnes à l'hôpital. Elle courait pour rentrer chez elle retrouver son petit trésor.

Elle a choisi le père en scientifique  
Pour ses gènes, son signe astrologique  
Elle a fait un bébé toute seule

Elle ne se souvenait pas du moment e la conception. Mais elle avait deviné par rapport à certaines caractéristiques physiques et marques faciales. Elle est maman.

Et elle court toute la journée  
Elle court de décembre en été  
De la nourrice à la baby-sitter  
Des paquets de couches au biberon de quatre heures  
Et elle fume, fume, fume, même au petit déjeuner

Elle courait. Encore et encore. Du nouvel an à noël. Elle courait entre la garde qu'elle confiait à Ino, Tenten, Hinata ou Temari. Elle courait en pestant qu'il faisait exprès de remplir sa couche qu'elle venait juste de changer. Elle courait pour éviter que le lait soit trop chaud pour le goûter de quatre heures. A ces rares moments de pauses, elle prenait une cigarette et se relaxait un moment jusqu'à qu'il ne reste qu'un mégot.

Elle défait son grand lit toute seule  
Elle défait son grand lit toute seule  
Elle vit comme dans tous ces magazines  
Où le fric et les hommes sont faciles  
Elle défait son grand lit toute seule  
Et elle court toute la journée  
Elle court de décembre en été  
Le garage, la gym et le blues alone  
Et les copines qui pleurent des heures au téléphone  
Elle assume, sume, sume, sa nouvelle féminité

Elle se dépêcha de sortir de son grand lit. Une attaque de Konoha de la part d'Oto. Elle prit son bambin et le déposa à la tour de l'Hokage pour le protéger et prendre son affectation selon les consignes. Pas facile la vie de ninja. Ce n'est pas comme dans ces magazines où ils montrent une vie toute en rose. Elle se battait sur le rempart Nord lorsqu'elle vit ce python violet d'une trentaine de mètres de long. Dessus était Orochimaru dans le corps de Kabuto. Un autre serpent se rapprochait avec un subordonné qui venait sûrement faire son rapport. Des reptiles à trois têtes se rapprochèrent dangereusement du rempart. Lorsqu'ils furent très prêt, une voix s'éleva : « Ninpô ! Destruction des échoppes ! »

Et elle court toute la journée  
Elle court de décembre en été  
De la nourrice à la baby-sitter  
Des paquets de couches au biberon de quatre heures  
Et elle fume, fume, fume, même au petit déjeuner

« Ninpô ! Destruction des échoppes ! » Un immense crapaud vert et noir atterrit violemment sur les monstres assaillants, les écrasant sous son poids gigantesque. Un homme aux longs cheveux blancs se tenait dessus, l'air meurtrier. Sur Manda, Orochimaru dit : « Tu n'arrives que maintenant, misérable avorton ?

Un héros doit s'avoir se faire désirer.

C'est vrai. KAÏ ! (rupture) » Un immense nuage apparu, recouvrant tout le rempart et une partie des forces adverses. Il y eu un peu de remue-ménage avant le silence. Le voile blanc commença à se dissiper, révélant Manda bloquant le sabre de Gama-bûnta. Jiraiya étant en fait le ninja qui venait faire son rapport pour mieux tenter d'éliminer Orochimaru. Celui-ci bloqua avec l'épée de Kusanagi. « Si tu est là, c'est donc ton misérable disciple qui faisait diversion tout à l'heure. Jolie illusion d'un crapaud géant, mais ce n'est pas un genjutsu qui arrêtera mon armée pou la destruction de Konoha.

C'est vrai, sauf que tu n'auras bientôt plus d'armée. » Avant que le traître n'eut le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, un terrible vent acheva de disperser le nuage, révélant un renard géant possédant neuf queues et protégeant le village. Il prit un immense inspiration tendis que le blond sur son crâne enchaîna des signes avant de faire pareil. « Amaterasu !

Kâton ! Karyu Endan ! » Le grand dragon composé que des flammes plongea dans celles qui étaient noires et fusionna avec. Puis il fonça droit dans les colonnes adverses, brûlant et anéantissant tout sur son passage.

Elle m'téléphone quand elle est mal  
Quand elle peut pas dormir  
J'l'emmène au cinéma, j'lui fais des câlins, j'la fais rire  
Un peu comme un grand frère  
Un peu incestueux quand elle veut  
Puis son gamin, c'est presque le mien, sauf qu'il a les yeux bleus  
Elle a fait un bébé toute seule br br 

Elle courait. Dans la tour qui fut attaquée, elle rechercha son enfant. La chair de sa chair. Naruto et un renard qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille, l'accompagnèrent, chargée de la surveiller et de la protéger. Ils croisèrent des ennemis s'enfuyant avec des enfants qu'ils avaient kidnappés. Le trio leur tomba dessus et extermina les lâches. Mais aucune trace du bébé. Le renard qui possédait neuf queues se tourna dans une direction puis partit en courant. « Où vas-tu encore, stupide renard ?

Je ressens comme un appel. C'est diffus, confus et ça chiale comme pas deux.

Du genre à rendre fou ceux qui sont à coté ?

Oui !

C'est le mien.

J'adore déjà ce môme !

Baka-kitsune…»

Les kidnappeurs se bouchaient les oreilles comme ils pouvaient. Ces pleurs les rendaient plus que sourds. Ils n'entendirent pas la branche qui craqua derrière eux. Ils furent retourné et reçurent un coup de poing qui les fit voler en brisant leurs nuques. Sakura se précipita sur son enfant blond qui cessa de crier au moment où sa mère le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Cinq ninjas jaillirent et voulurent attaquer la famille, mais d'immenses mains rouges translucides les stoppèrent en plein vol. Toutes venaient du blond qui semblait énervé. D'un simple mouvement de bras, il les envoya droit vers le renard qui s'amusa avec eux un moment avant de les tuer.

« Alors, c'est le fils de qui cet enfant ?

C'est un garçon.

Cela ne répond pas à ma question.

Tu connais beaucoup de blond ?

T'en connais beaucoup qui sont affilié à moi ?

Merci, Kyûbi.

Euh…… Il a quel âge ?

Bientôt quatre mois.

Qu……… » Il ne put terminé sa phrase car il tomba dans les pommes. « Mais qui m'a refilé un jinruucki pareil ? » Le renard surveillait l'enfant qui semblait s'amuser à attraper les choses mouvantes qui s'agitait devant lui et qui était au nombre de neuf.

« Oui, je veux.

Bien, maintenant tu es Sakura Uzumaki. Tu peux embrasser la mariée Naruto.

Pas trop tôt. L'a fallu qu'il en est un second en route pour qu'il se décide à la demander en mariage…

Ferme-là, le yokho.

Chuuutttt ! Tu vas réveiller Sarutobi !

Qui croirait en voyant ce tonton ou papa-poule qu'il s'agit du pire démon qui existe ?

Et qui protégerait le village qu'il a tenté lui-même de détruire.

Il en a tellement de personnes qui veulent raser ce village que je suis sûr que j'aurais toujours des duels et des massacres à accomplir. Il en a fallu du temps pour que Shukaku rejoigne cet avis.

Dis plutôt les avantages que ça comporte. Pouvoir mâter les filles du village de Suna tranquillement et sans être déranger.

Gnn… ? Baba ! Mama !

C'est malin ! Tu l'as réveillé, Dobe !

Tu me cherches, renard de malheur ?

Fermez-la ! » Deux coup de poing firent voltiger le Kyûdaïme et son renard, tandis que la nouvelle épouse du dernier Hokage prit son fils dans ses bras qui gesticulait comme il pouvait en montrant fièrement le sourire qu'il avait hérité de son père, le Kyûdaïme, et de son grand-père, le Yondaïme.


	10. tourne les violons

Grande fête au château il y a bien longtemps  
Les belles et les beaux, nobliaux, noble sang  
De tout le royaume on est venu dansant

Grande fête à Konoha. Fête pour fêter la victoire. Fête pour célébrer la défaite d'Orochimaru. Fête pour se retrouver et achever le deuil de ceux qu'on a perdu lors de cette guerre.

Tout le monde est présent. Les belles demoiselles, kunoichis ou non, jusqu'aux seigneur du pays et autres nobliaux.

Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont   
Tournent les vies oh tournent les violons

Aujourd'hui, les ninjas de sa génération fêtait le retour d'un des leurs. Uchiwa Sasuke est revenu des ténèbres. Ils ont réussi à obtenir une salle de fête rien que pour eux. Leurs senseïs sont même présent pour officiellement faire les chaperons de ce soir.

Aujourd'hui, il rentra de l'entraînement plus tôt que d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas que Sakura ne lui refasse goûter un de ses coups de poings herculéens. Il a eut à quelques exemples lors qu'il a fallu lui faire entendre raison et encore un autre lorsqu'il a refuser de venir à cette soirée pour encore plus s'entraîner. Rien que d'y repenser, il a intérêt à venir bien habiller car c'est une soirée chic et il ne veut pas qu'il fasse le moindre faux pli sans quoi il aura des nouvelles du pays.

Grande fête aux rameaux et Manon a seize ans  
Servante en ce château comme sa mère avant  
Elle porte les plateaux lourds à ses mains d'enfant

La kunoichi attendait devant le minuscule appartement. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, elle se contenta de sourire et de le tirer en direction de leur dernier équipier pour ensuite aller à la salle de bal. Une fois les trois réunis devant la porte en haut de l'escalier menant à la salle, ils inspirèrent un bon coup et se lancèrent ensemble. Cela a du bon d'être la seule disciple de l'Hokage, car on a droit à certains privilèges, dont celui d'être en tête de liste pour réserver une salle. Et celle-ci était magnifique. Tsunade-hime devra arriver dans les derniers car elle devait passer honorer les autres soirées de sa présence et elle terminera ici pour y rester jusqu'au matin.

Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont   
Tournent les vies oh tournent les violons

Tous tournèrent la tête en voyant arriver l'équipe numéro 7 enfin recomposé. Tous les jeunes hommes dévoraient des yeux la kunoichie, tandis que les deux garçons ne laissaient pas la population féminine indifférente, au contraire.

Le bel uniforme, oh le beau lieutenant  
Différent des hommes d'ici blond et grand  
Le sourire éclatant d'un prince charmant

En premier, Sasuke Uchiwa, élégant dans la tenue de gala de sa famille qu'il a du commander sur mesure. Suivit de Sakura, magnifique dans sa longue robe rouge moulante et fendu jusqu'à mi-cuisse des deux cotés, et elle était accrochée au bras d'un superbe jeune homme blond. Naruto se contentait d'un pantalon complet noir et d'un haut de kimono orange aux bords noirs avec en dessous un vêtement noir. Dans son dos, neufs spirales rouges avec un centre commun se déployaient de façon élégante.

Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont   
Tournent les vies oh tournent les violons

Ils dansaient des slows, des rocks et autres musiques. Certains se démarquèrent par leurs performances plutôt médiocres comme Sasuke qui ne savait pas danser. D'autres par leurs talents insoupçonnés. Qui aurait cru Chôji se déplacé avec autant de grâce avec une Ino rouge dans ses bras. Ou encore Shikamaru avec une aisance nonchalante, menant Temari dans un tourbillon. Neji surprit pou avoir immédiatement invité Tenten dés que les musiques commencèrent. Voir Kiba en prenant Hinata par la taille, la faisant rougir pour ne rien changer, et montrant un raffinement opposé à son caractère habituel, à savoir toujours en train de jurer comme un charretier. Et en dernier Naruto, en invitant partenaire féminin sur demoiselle pour une valse et les laisser émerveillée et charmée par ce beau blond si doux et gentil.

Redoublent la fête et les rires et les danses  
Manon s'émerveille en remplissant les panses  
Le bruit, les lumières, c'est lui qui s'avance

La soirée était bien avancée. Certains se reposaient aux buffets ou à l'extérieur pour observer la voûte céleste. Mais Naruto dansait encore et encore. Il invitait Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata ou encore Sakura. A la fin de chaque danse, toutes revenait rouges, confuses et rêveuses. La disciple de la princesse des limaces avait encore la tête toute chamboulée. Le blond avait dit à Sasuke de le copier avec le Sharingan pour se rattraper et le pire, c'est que l'Uchiwa l'avait écouté et obéi. Au moins il n'y a pas eut à lui apprendre les bases et à martyriser les orteils de la partenaire. Mais comment le blond si braillard savait aussi bien danser ? Toutes se posaient la question jusqu'à qu'elles virent Jiraiya rigolé avec l'Hokage.

Ils se souvenaient d'une fête lorsqu'ils avaient eut leur âge. Orochimaru ne faisait pas son fier à se moment-là. Jiraiya avait ridiculisé son équipier et rivale en lui proposant d'inviter Tsunde à danser. Ne pouvant plus supporter que ses pieds soient ainsi écrasés par deux grandes péniches, elle lui avait donné une gifle qui l'avait fait voler sur une bonne partie de la piste de danse. Elle s'était aussitôt tourné vers Jiraiya qui s'esclaffait avec son adresse habituelle, c'est-à-dire aucune. Puis elle l'a invité à danser et il a accepté. Il montra ce jour-là un tel talent que le fossé séparant les deux équipiers s'élargit encore plus.

Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont   
Tournent les vies oh tournent les violons

Sakura s'était levé une nouvelle fois pour que ce soit elle qui invite le beau blond à danser. Et ils tournèrent encore et encore, sur les slows comme sur les rocks et jamais il ne failli, l'accompagnant pas à pas, mouvement après mouvement, chansons après chansons.

Sasuke les vit danser et sourit. Il allait devoir jouer les marieurs entre ces deux-là pour avoir un peu de paix quand ils roucouleraient. Enfin paix… Ce ne lui laissera que plus de temps entre les entraînements et les courses-poursuites entre lui et ses fan-girls. Il se leva discrètement pour échapper à la surveillance d'Ino qui le collait et de Chôji qui était là afin d'éviter qu'Ino perde toute retenue et se jette sur l'Uchiwa. Les deux discutant, Il pouvait aller chercher son verre.

Hinata les vit danser et se retint de pleurer. Elle ne lui correspondait pas. Elle était trop réservée, trop timide, trop silencieuse. Elle alla au buffet reprendre encore un peu de ce punch succulent.

En prenant son verre auprès d'elle il se penche  
Lui glisse à l'oreille en lui frôlant la hanche  
"Tu es bien jolie" dans un divin sourire

Elle était exténuée et avait les pieds en feu. Naruto lui proposa d'aller boire un peu dehors pour se reposer et s'éloigner un peu de cette agitation. Elle se pencha légèrement pour se servir, mais elle ne touchait que du bout des doigts la louche du punch. Alors le blond se pencha aussi, une de ses grandes mains lui frôlant la hanche sans le vouloir et la servit. Il ne la regarda pas mais il dit : « Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit ce soir, mais tu es magnifique. » Elle détailla le profil qu'il offrait en versant le liquide coloré dans les coupelles transparentes. Et elle vit une légère rougeur aux joues tandis qu'en repensant à ces mots, son visage se teinta aussitôt de la couleur de sa robe vermeille. Elle sourit et le tira à l'extérieur.

Hinata allait se resservir une nouvelle fois mais le grand bocal où elle se servait depuis toute à l'heure était désormais vide. En se dirigeant vers le suivant elle manqua de tomber, mais un jeune homme le retenu par la taille. Elle avait la tête qui lui tournait et avait soudainement très chaud. Elle vit deux prunelles rouges à trois points noirs qui la détaillèrent avant de se lever et explorer la salle. Elle se sentit remise droite et emmener à l'extérieur comme si c'était elle qui le guidait et non lui qui la soutenait. Il avait deux verres à la main tandis qu'elle avait ses deux bras autour de lui pour s'empêcher de tomber par terre.

Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont   
Tournent les vies oh tournent les violons

Allongé sur la tête du quatrième Hokage, Naruto admirait les étoiles, un air songeur sur son visage. Sakura arriva et le découvrit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver tout simplement beau. Ne voulant briser ce moment elle attendit en l'admirant. Son cœur battait la chamade et la tête lui tournait légèrement.

Juste en dessous, Hinata vomissait dans un buisson. Sasuke l'avait assez éloigné des fêtes pour que son honneur d'héritière des hyûgas ne soit pas terni. Elle se releva et il lui tendit une des deux coupes en lui disant de se laver la bouche avec et aussi pour couvrir l'odeur. La tête de la jeune femme lui tourna légèrement et elle le trouva non pas ténébreux, mais lumineux, telle une étoile. Et sa tête lui tournait et son cœur battait la chamade et elle se pencha de nouveau pour éviter de salir l'un des deux.

Passent les années dures et grises à servir  
Une vie de peine et si peu de plaisir  
Mais ce trouble là brûle en ses souvenirs

Même maintenant auquel elle venait d'avoir sa première équipe de genins, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette nuit qu'elle a passer à contempler non pas les étoiles comme les autres, mais un soleil blond. Même âgée de vingt et un ans, elle se rappelait toujours de la façon dont ses pulsations cardiaques avaient augmentées et dont sa tête avait vrillé juste en le regardant. Même aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Même son meilleur ami Sasuke ne la charmait plus par sa simple présence.

Même maintenant qu'elle était la chef du clan le plus puissant du village caché de Konoha, Hinata admirait les étoiles le soir et repensait à lui qu'il l'a séduit par son attention envers elle. Il ne la considérait pas comme l'héritière, pas comme une hyûga, pas comme une ninja, mais comme une personne à part entière. Il était son étoile dans ses ténèbres. Il lui avait montré comment relever la tête avec dignité alors que Naruto lui avait appris à se relever encore et toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont   
Tournent les vies oh tournent les violons

Il est devenu une des figures emblématique du village. Le fameux Soleil rouge de Konoha. Il avait réussi à invoquer le plus puissant de tous les démons et à le contrôler. Il avait vaincu les renégats qui cherchaient à s'emparer de ceux-ci pour un objectif encore inconnu. Il avait réussi à vaincre les quatre Hokages du passé que le traître des trois légendaires avait appelé par sa technique interdite. C'est d'ailleurs par l'extraction de l'âme du Yondaïme de son corps qui a permit d'invoquer le Kyûbi.

Il est le nouveau chef du clan Uchiwa et le commissaire de la Police du village. Son autorité est équivalente à celle des chefs de clans, son prestige est aussi grand que ceux de ses deux équipiers. Il est celui qui a tué pour de bon le traître réfugié dans le corps de son fidèle lieutenant. Il a réussi à invoquer le roi des serpents et à le contrôler. Il est celui qui est ressortit des ténèbres pour affronter la lumière.

Elle y pense encore et encore et toujours  
Les violons, le décor, et ses mots de velours  
Son parfum, ses dents blanches, les moindres détails

Elle se rappela encore de cette danse qui les avait emmené si loin. Elle se souvint de cette pleine lune qui brillait à son firmament. Et de ces mots lui demandant de venir s'asseoir à coté de lui plutôt que de rester debout derrière les arbres. Il lui avait tout avoué. Le secret du sceau jusqu'à la supposition que l'âme du Quatrième scellé avec le Yokho. Il avait avoué avoir peur des secrets enfermés en lui et elle l'avait prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il se dégageait de lui une douce odeur de forêts, ou d'herbes chauffés par le soleil. Elle se rappelait de la douceur de ces cheveux, de la chaleur de son corps et du fait qu'ils se sont endormit, bercés par la nuit.

Elle se souvint de son dos, de ces cheveux drus, de ces bras soutenant ses jambes tandis qu'elle avait ses deux bras passés autour du cou. Elle se rappelait de sa discrétion en entrant dans le domaine hyûga tandis qu'elle le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois qu'il l'y eut déposé, il voulu repartir, mais le patriarche et les autres membres de la soke arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Il n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter de dormir par terre et de préparer une solide excuse pour le lendemain.

Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont   
Tournent les vies oh tournent les violons

Aujourd'hui, il y a une fête. Une nuit pour célébrer l'union et la séparation. La séparation entre des parents et leurs filles, et l'union de celles-ci avec celui que leur cœur a choisi. Et ils tournent et tournent sur la piste de danse.

En prenant son verre auprès d'elle il se penche  
Lui glisse à l'oreille en lui frôlant la hanche  
Juste quatre mots, le trouble d'une vie  
Juste quatre mots qu'aussitôt il oublie

Il se penchait par-dessus elle pour prendre une verre situé de l'autre coté. Et elle lui souffla quatre mots à l'oreille en le caressant. Juste quatre mots. Rien que quatre qui étaient : « Je crois être enceinte. » Aussi vite qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la tête, l'homme vit le plafond et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla mais ne se rappela pas de la fin de la soirée. Il demanda à sa jeune et nouvelle femme ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi il avait un bandage autour du crâne. Il réentendirent une nouvelle fois ces quatre mots et une nouvelle fois il tomba, mais sur une chaise cette fois en souriant comme un idiot avant de sauter partout ou d'aller embrasser sa femme ou encore de demander la date finale…

Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont   
Tournent les vies oh tournent les violons

Neuf mois et quelques plus tard, deux nouveau pères gagatisèrent devant deux couffins situés dans deux landaus séparés. Ils les prirent dans les bras et citèrent les qualités de tel ou tel bébé lorsque les nouvelles mères arrivèrent. Elles virent leurs maris et soupirèrent en souriant puis elles allaient vers eux et échangèrent les nouveaux nés avant de les prendre. Les deux hommes revinrent sur terre et éclatèrent de rire devant leur idiotie.

Elle y pense encore et encore et toujours  
Elle y pense encore et encore et toujours

Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont   
Tournent les vies oh tournent les violons

Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont   
Tournent les vies oh tournent les violon

« Sakura… Sakura… Réveille-toi.

Hmm… Naruto ? Où on est ?

Sur le mont Hokage et c'est le petit matin. Tu peux me relâcher, je voudrais me lever.

Que c'est-il passé ?

On a fait la fête pour dire au revoir à face de serpent et pour avoir récupérer Sasuke.

Il ne s'est rien passé ?

Ben on a discuté et on s'est endormi dans cette position. Bon, tu me libères, s'il te plaît ? Ce n'est pas que ce ne soit pas inconfortable, mais je commence à avoir un torticolis monstre.

Désolé. De quoi ! Hentaî ! Shandarô ! Ero-ninja !

Pas grave. Mais bon… J'ai l'examen chuunin demain et il faut que j'aille cherche Sasuke pour s'entraîner et trouver un troisième équipier.

C'est vrai. Et tâche de le réussir cette fois.

Promis ! »

« DEBOUT !

Gnnnéééé ?

Que fais-tu sur un futon dans la chambre de ma sœur, Uchiwa-san ?

De quoi ?

Tu n'es pas du matin comme Hinata-chan…

Hanabi, ferme-la un peu… J'ai encore envie de dormir…

OUI GRANDE SŒUR ! Mais Oto-san va bientôt arriver et cela ne lui plaira pas de trouver Uchiwa-san dans ta chambre….

Quoi ! Tu aurais du me réveiller plus tôt ! Sasuke-kun va avoir des problèmes !

Sasuke-kun ? On peut m'expliquer ? Et si je n'ai pas pu te réveiller plus tôt, c'est que je le fait depuis une demi-heure.

Kami-sama, elle commence bien cette journée !

M…. J'ai entraînement avec Naruto ! Sakura va m'étriper si je rate l'exam encore une fois ! C'est par où la sortie ?

Ce serait logique pour sortir, Uchiwa-kun…

Oto-san ! C'est que… euh….

C'est qu'on a pas trop résister au punch fait par Jiraiya-sama et qu'Hinata a eut pas mal d'avance…

… Ainsi que lui-même père et qu'on…

… Et qu'on a préféré venir ici pour éviter tout incident. Mais quand j'allais partir, vous êtes rentré de votre réception…

… Je l'ai invité à passer la nuit dans ma chambre afin d'éviter tout malentendu…

Oulà… Du calme. Du calme. Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes venu ici pour éviter de faire une bêtise et après il n'y a pas eu de possibilité de sortie, non ?

Oui, Hyûga-dono.

Bon, venez prendre un petit-déjeuner en bas avant de filer à l'entraînement. Et rassurez-vous, Neji n'est pas rentré de la nuit, donc il risque plus que vous…

Bonjour mon oncle… Ouuuaaahhh… Je vais me coucher. Bonne journée…

Vous voyez ?

Neji-nee-san ! N'y vas pas ! Ta mère t'attends derrière le couloir!

Gnnnééé ?

Neji-kun ! C'est à cette heure là encore que tu rentres ? Où passes-tu tes soirées de fêtes ainsi ?

Mais…. Mama… Non ! Pas l'oreille ! Pas l'oreille ! Ayayayayayaïe !

Tu vas te doucher, te changer et filer rejoindre ton équipe !

Mais on est en congé aujourd'hui, mama…

Ma tante ! Vous allez lui arracher l'oreille si vous continuez !

Il n'a qu'à rentrer à l'heure !

Ben dis donc…

Et les deux autres sont pareils le lendemain.

Non, c'est juste qu'il a droit à un jour de congé le lendemain d'une fête. Kakashi-senseï nous oblige à nous lever aux aurores, mais comme il a quatre de retard je suis en avance.

Allez déjeuner et je ne dirais rien cette fois.

Merci. » Le chef du clan sourit en voyant les deux adolescents obéir et décida d'aller sauver son neveu de sa mère-poule.

« Sasuke ! J'ai failli croire que tu as décidé d'imiter Kakashi-senseï. Deux heures de retard ! Un peu plus et je m'attendrais presque à ce que tu lises le torchon d'Ero-sennin !

Pourquoi pas ! Et ce n'est pas un torchon mais une œuvre d'art ! » Les deux genins sursautèrent à peine à l'arrivée improviste et découvrirent chacun un livre orange ouvert à la première page et intitulé « Le paradis du Batifolage ! Tome 1. » Le concours de lancer de shuriken sur la tête de leur senseï ligoté, suspendu à un arbre et se balançant pour sauver sa vie fut un excellent entraînement aux lancers, de poursuites, de captures et de ligotages.

Sakura et Hinata hurlèrent et un grand homme aux cheveux blancs vola à travers le minuscule hublot du vestiaire des kunoichies, l'agrandissant sur le coup. Puis elles se remirent à discuter des rêves qu'elles avaient fait hier soir comme si rien ne s'était passé.


	11. làbas

Là-bas  
Tout est neuf et tout est sauvage  
Libre continent sans grillage  
Ici, nos rêves sont étroits  
C'est pour ça que j'irai là-bas

Là-bas  
Faut du coeur et faut du courage  
Mais tout est possible à mon âge  
Si tu as la force et la foi  
L'or est à portée de tes doigts  
C'est pour ça que j'irai là-bas

Là-bas. Mère nourricière de mon autre-moi. Grandes plaines infinies ou mes rêves m'y font galoper au rythme de la brise… Ici, je suis contré de m limiter pour éviter de blesser un être cher.

Là-bas. Il faut traverser tout les pays et la muraille de montagnes qui m'y sépare. Mais je suis et resterai éternellement jeune grâce à LUI… Je veux le voir, ce continent inexploré. Là où il y avait jailli nos ancêtres et qui recèlent de mystères…

N'y va pas  
Y'a des tempêtes et des naufrages  
Le feu, les diables et les mirages  
Je te sais si fragile parfois  
Reste au creux de moi

On a tant d'amour à faire  
Tant de bonheur à venir  
Je te veux mari et père  
Et toi, tu rêves de partir

Reste là… Il y a des pièges et des dangers. La guerre, les autres Yomas et les désillusions… Je te sais si faible dessus, et ta naïveté te sera fatale… Je te veux, toi et personnes d'autres. Toi qui sourit tout le temps, toi qui jamais ne baisse les bras et se relève à chaque fois. Toi, qui ne rêve plus à rester ici pour enfin obtenir la reconnaissance du village mais pense à chaque fois à au-delà des montagnes.

Ici, tout est joué d'avance  
Et l'on n'y peut rien changer  
Tout dépend de ta naissance  
Et moi je ne suis pas bien né

Le conseil ne me nommera jamais Hokage, à cause de LUI. Et quoique je fasse, ils s'en rappelleront toujours. Je suis né ce fameux jour où tout bascula et qui me marqua pour la vie.

Là-bas  
Loin de ma vie, de notre village  
J'oublierai ta voix, ton visage  
J'ai beau te serrer dans mes bras  
Tu m'échappes déjà, là-bas

On boit pendant cette fête où on est tous réunis. La dernière… Une fois que tu seras parti par delà l'horizon, il ne me restera que mes souvenirs qui s'effaceront au fil des saisons. Je perdrais ton sourire, tes yeux, ton rire, tes intonations, toi… Je me colle à toi, mais je ne te sens plus parmi nous, mais à courir parmi tes pensées…

J'aurai ma chance, j'aurai mes droits  
N'y va pas  
Et la fierté qu'ici je n'ai pas  
Là-bas  
Tout ce que tu mérites est à toi  
N'y va pas  
Ici, les autres imposent leur loi  
Là-bas  
Je te perdrai peut-être là-bas  
N'y va pas  
Mais je me perds si je reste là  
Là-bas  
La vie ne m'a pas laissé le choix  
N'y va pas  
Toi et moi, ce sera là-bas ou pas  
Là-bas  
Tout est neuf et tout est sauvage  
N'y va pas  
Libre continent sans grillage  
Là-bas  
Beau comme on n'imagine pas  
N'y va pas  
Ici, même nos rêves sont étroits  
Là-bas  
C'est pour ça que j'irai là-bas  
N'y va pas  
On ne m'a pas laissé le choix  
Là-bas  
Je me perds si je reste là  
N'y va pas  
C'est pour ça que j'irai là-bas

Là-bas. Je ne serais plus maudit mais libre. Je serais reconnu à ce que je suis et non à ce que j'hérite et possède.

Reste avec moi.

Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix… Soit c'est ça, soit c'est tout le temps à leur obéir ou à me prosterné devant eux jusqu'à que je cède et que je commette une erreur.

Pas par delà l'horizon, mais entre mes bras.

Tout ce que j'ai fait jusque là, c'est pour toi.

Reste avec moi.

Je suis obligé de leur obéir et de faire le plus sale boulot.

Entre mes bras.

Je t'oublierais peut-être là-bas.

Reste avec moi.

C'est inexploré et je suis curieux.

Entre mes bras.

Grandes plaines illimitées, forêt infinies.

Reste avec moi.

Plus beau que ce village.

Entre mes bras.

Ici, je n'ai plus d'espoir.

Reste avec moi.

J'y dois allumer un nouvel espoir.

Entre mes bras.

C'est mon destin.

Reste avec moi.

Je fais faire une connerie si je continu ici.

Entre mes bras.

Je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

Reste avec… moi…

Sakura se réveilla et vit son mari encore endormi. Dix ans ont passés depuis cette fameuse nuit. En ouvrant la fenêtre, elle profita de la vue sur le delta et du jeune village s'étalant sous ses yeux. Ils ont mis deux mois à quitter leur domicile et franchir le grillage des montagnes de l'ouest. Ils sont tous venus. Chacun de leur petit groupe s'est joint au départ et ils ont prit des connaissances et autres en chemin. Tous ont décidés de fonder un nouveau pays, un nouveau village caché, une nouvelle vie dans cette contrée inconnue et mystique. Et il y a un leader, un ninja au chakra bleu et/ou rouge qui montrait la voie et qui va fonder un nouvel ordre de Kage… Un Kagekage ? Une ombre des ténèbres ? Pourquoi pas ? Tant que son but est d'éviter l'extermination des deux camps, humains et bakemonos… Tiens, le leader et époux se réveille des bras de Morphée. Sakura se pencha sur lui pour profiter de cet homme nommé Naruto Uzumaki…


	12. Petite Sakura

Petite Sakura

Petite Sakura, je parle de toi  
Parce qu'avec ta petite voix  
Tes petites manies, tu as versé sur ma vie  
Des milliers de fleurs roses

Petite furie, je me bats pour toi  
Pour que dans dix mille ans de ça  
On se retrouve à l'abri, sous un ciel aussi joli  
Que des milliers de fleurs roses

Il souriait en étant allongé sous un cerisier en fleur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle à chaque instant. Il connaît par cœur chacune des intonations de sa voie, sachant, parfaitement quand elle mentait, était triste ou préparait une surprise. Elle est la seule qui a réussit à le faire manger plus équilibré, à prendre une douche tout les jours et à changer d'habits. Un pétale de fleur tomba et il la rattrapa en douceur dans sa main. Rose, comme ses cheveux.

Il se souvint lorsqu'elle se laissait aller, laissant son for intérieur décidé. Si il s'agissait d'un combat, l'ennemi découvrait une boule de nerf survolté rose. Tout ceux qui l'avaient fait pleuré, aucun n'a put réchappé à une visite à l'hôpital et donc offert à la kunoichi sur un plateau d'argent.

Le vent se leva, faisant s'envoler une pluie de pétales roses, offrant au ciel une couleur identique. Et il pensa à elle.

REFRAIN:  
Je viens du ciel et les étoiles entre elles  
Ne parlent que de toi  
D'un musicien qui fait jouer ses mains  
Sur un morceau de bois  
De leur amour plus bleu que le ciel autour

Je reviens de la guerre et de la mort. Et je suis revenu rein que pour toi. Tous ceux que je croisai parlaient de toi et d'un gars qui bougeait tel un démon et courait aussi vite qu'un éclair. Je fis tourner le bout de bambou creux que je tenais entre mes mains, le faisant siffler et jouer une douce mélodie. De leur relation qu'eux seuls ne remarquaient pas.

Petite Sakura, je t'attends transi  
Sous une tuile de ton toit  
Le vent de la nuit froide me renvoie la ballade  
Que j'avais écrite pour toi

Petite furie, tu dis que la vie  
C'est une bague à chaque doigt  
Au soleil de Konoha, moi mes poches sont vides  
Et mes yeux pleurent de froid

Il fait froid en cette nuit de printemps et le ninja attendait comme si il ne remarquait pas la buée générée par son souffle. Il patientait sous un petit abri devant la porte. Le bambou sifflait toujours doucement et le vent me renvoya le son et cela ressembla à une sérénade amoureuse.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de le faire bouger de stand en stand, d'activité en activité. Elle mordait la vie à pleine dent tout comme la pomme d'amour qu'il lui a offert. Elle semblait si heureuse, mais il ne se déclara pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui offrir un tel bonheur, alors il se contentait de la regarder s'émerveiller à coté de lui pour toutes les attractions qu'ils croisaient. Une larme coula mais fut tout de suite essuyé, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée.

REFRAIN

Je reviens de la guerre et de la mort. Et je suis revenu rein que pour toi. Tous ceux que je croisai parlaient de toi et d'un gars qui bougeait tel un démon et courait aussi vite qu'un éclair. Je fis tourner le bout de bambou creux que je tenais entre mes mains, le faisant siffler et jouer une douce mélodie. De leur relation qu'eux seuls ne remarquaient pas.

Dans la pénombre de ta rue,  
Petite Sakura, m'entends-tu?  
Je n'attends plus que toi pour partir... (bis)

Il fait nuit noire. Il faisait très froid. Mais il s'en fichait car il attendait ELLE, patientait qu'elle le rejoigne alors que c'est elle qui l'avait invité à passer une soirée ensemble. Etrange, elle parait très songeuse. Il l'appela plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne réagît enfin. Elle le regarda un long moment avant de le tirer sur la tête des Hokages. La lune brillait haut cette nuit-là. Elle semblait chercher ses mots et se retourna enfin. « Je voudrais te dire quelque chose d'important.

Qu'il y a-t-il, Sakura-chan ?

Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un et il me fait pleurer depuis un long moment.

Tu aurais put me le dire !

Parce que je connaît ta réaction.

C'est qui que je te l'envois en petits morceaux par le poste ?

Cela m'étonnerais que tu arrives à le taper.

Je ne pense pas. Je suis un des prétendants au titre d'Hokage et le favori en plus. Donc, je suis le second ninja le plus fort du village.

Mais tu n'arriveras tout de même pas à le taper.

Alors il est plus fort que moi. Ce n'est tout de même pas Kakashi-sama, le Hachidaïme ?

Non.

Ouf ! Un peu plus, j'aurais utilisé le yokho pour m'en occuper.

Baka-chibi…

Alors, c'est qui ? Il fait partit du village ?

Oui, il est bien de Konoha.

Alors là, je ne vois pas. » Sakura se rapprocha de son ami et entoura son cou de ces bras en lui susurrant ces mots : « Comment pourrais-tu te frapper toi-même, Naruto ? »


	13. Danse ma Sakura version connerie 20

**Danse ma Sakura**

Quand les années auront passé  
On retrouvera sous terre  
Nos deux squelettes enlacés  
Pour dire à l'univers  
Combien Naruto aimait  
Sakura la belle ninja  
Lui que tout le monde hait  
Pour l'aider à porter sa croix  
Pour l'aider à porter sa croix

Il savait que personne n'est immortel. Sauf ceux qui ont vendu leur âme ou encore qui ne sont pas nés dans ce monde. Et il attendait. Il attendait qu'elle vienne vers lui rien que pour lui. Pas pour ce qu'il a en lui qu'il a réussit à maîtriser. Pas pour cette légende qu'il a acquis petit à petit. Pas pour le titre qu'il a reçu à sa naissance et dont tout le monde en a prit conscience. Pas pour ce qu'il représente. Pas pour le poste qu'il occupe. Juste pour lui, son ami du début. Celui qui a toujours été là pour la réconforter lorsqu'elle pleurait. Il lui a toujours redonné le sourire lorsqu'elle était triste. Il lui a redonné confiance lorsqu'elle doutait. Il l'a encouragé lors qu'elle se battait. Il a toujours été là pour elle. Et Il la voyait rigoler avec celui qui l'a tant fait pleuré, tant rabaissé, tant humilié. Et Il avait peur. Peur de la perdre pour toujours. Peur de la souffrir. Il baissa un peu son regard et vit les cicatrices laissées par la blessure qu'il lui avait faîte aux bras gauche. Est-ce qu'elle lui en veut pour ça ? Il n'en sait rien.

Il se leva et quitta la salle en silence, ce qui en étonna plus d'un. Pourquoi le ninja le plus exubérant ne s'est pas fait remarqué lors de cette soirée ? Ils ont beau se dire qu'il était aussi le plus imprévisible, cela les choqua tout de même.

Elle le vit partir du coin de l'œil. Cela l'étonna. D'habitude, il accaparait le buffet avec Chôji ou il plaisantait avec Kiba. Elle voulu le rejoindre mais quelqu'un la retenu par le bras droit et elle vit Sasuke qu'il voulait encore lui parler. Derrière lui, elle nota que les nouveaux mariés dansaient encore, plongés dans le regard de leur nouveau compagnon de vie. Cela faisait le quatrième mariage en même pas un an. Et elle comprit. Il avait un coup de blues en voyant tout ses amis se mariés et que lui non. L'Uchiwa tenta d'attirer son attention qu'elle lui reporta avec un petit regret. « Les membres du conseil m'ont posé un ultimatum.

Et ?

Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Elle s'étouffa en entendant cette demande. Elle nota inconsciemment qu'Hinata pâlissait à vue d'œil et que Kiba se rua vers la sortie. Mais son esprit était occupé à autre chose. Sasuke Uchiwa, le seul héritier du sharingan venait de la demander en mariage devant tout le monde, lui qui est si pingre d'émotions et manifestations publiques autre que la démonstration de sa force. Et le Conseil du village lui a posé un ultimatum. Si Sasuke lui fait une telle chose, cela devait être qu'on lui a forcé à se marier et à avoir une descendance le plus vite possible. En clair, elle était pour lui juste une matrice à descendance et accessoirement, une boniche sur pattes qui lui obéirait. L'Uchiwa se fout le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, réagit Inner-Sakura, tandis que la réelle se contenta d'un sourire entendu et lui donna sa réponse Vu la tête qu'il fit, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout à cette réponse, n'avait pas anticipé le geste, n'a pas mit de défense et n'a pas prévu une telle conséquence. Lui envoyé avec toute sa force, qu'elle a hérité de Tsunade, son genou dans son entrejambe. C'est sûr, c'est extrêmement douloureux. Surtout que l'annonce était faîte au milieu de la plus haute et la plus grande salle de tout le village et qu'il s'est retrouvé encastré à la jointure du plafond et du mur en face en se tenant les bijoux de famille. Tous les hommes présent alors eurent un même geste commun devant ce spectacle, ce fut de se protéger les leurs inconsciemment.

Mangez mon corps, buvez mon sang  
Vautours de Montfaucon  
Que la mort au-delà du temps  
Unisse nos deux noms  
Laissez mon âme s'envoler  
Loin des misères de la terre  
Laisser mon amour se mêler  
À la lumière de l'Univers  
À la lumière de l'Univers

Il respirait avec lenteur l'air froid du soir. Il avait marché un long moment avant de s'arrêter sur le pont où son ancienne équipe se réunissait. Il s'accouda à la barrière et regarda le ciel. Il sentit Kiba arrivé sans qu'il essaye de cacher sa présence. Il quitta à regret sa contemplation des étoiles qui lui paraissait bien pâles à cotés de celles qui se trouvait dans le regard de celle qu'il aime. Enfin, il regarda Kiba reprendre son souffle en face de lui en essayant de dire quelque chose d'important. « Inspire… Expire…

Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, Naruto.

C'est trop tentant.

Naruto…

Tu voulais m'avouer quelque chose ? Du genre que tu as tiré un trait de Don Juan et que tu te consacre uniquement à Hinata ? Que tu décide de faire prendre un bain à Akamaru ? Que tu as battu ton record ? Que…

Que Sasuke a demandé Sakura en mariage devant tout le monde.

…

Et c'est quoi la réponse ? Elle lui a sauté dessus en disant oui ? Elle l'a embrassé sauvagement ?

Elle lui a foutu un coup de genou dans les parties précieuses de ce cher Sasuke. Et de toutes ses forces.

Neji ! N'essaye pas de me faire peur en apparaissant derrière nous sans prévenir, c'est démodé.

Mais tellement tentant.

Et ta chère Tenten, tu n'es pas avec ta femme ?

Elle m'a demandé de te ramener à la soirée tandis qu'elle calmait le fanclub de l'Uchiwa.

Je me demande encore pourquoi je voulais tellement le ramener.

Pour ta Sakura ?

Kiba, si tu veux pas subir le même traitement que l'autre dobe va recevoir dans les prochaines minutes, tu te tais.

Une seule question alors.

Dis toujours Neji…

Tu comptes le défier et l'étaler en publique ou lui balancer ta plus puissante technique en pleine gueule ?

Les Arcanes Taïjutsu secrètes de Konoha avec toute ma force et celle du renardeau. » Tandis que le blond s'éloigna, Kiba et Neji se mirent à prier avec ferveur pour le salut de l'Uchiwa et pour qu'il lui reste un semblant d'honneur. Les deux faits très importants fut qu'ils ne sont pas du tout pratiquant ou du moins croyant et qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait sentir l'Uchiwa, ne serait-ce qu'en pâture. Gemma qui passait par là et qui a entendu la conversation parcouru le village en criant et vendant des place pour voir un héritier du clan le plus respecté de Konoha se prendre la plus grande dérouillée de toute l'histoire du village. Soit à peu de choses près, six siècles. Une heure plus tard, le jounin rentra chez en tant que nouveau possesseur d'une des dix plus grandes fortune de tout le pays du Feu.

Danse mon Esmeralda  
Chante mon Esmeralda  
Danse encore un peu pour moi  
Je te désire à en mourir

Danse mon Esmeralda  
Chante mon Esmeralda  
Laisse moi partir avec toi  
Mourir pour toi n'est pas mourir

Danse mon Esmeralda  
Chante mon Esmeralda  
Viens t'endormir dans mes bras  
Je te désire à en mourir

Danse mon Esmeralda  
Chante mon Esmeralda  
Au-delà de l'au-delà  
Mourir pour toi n'est pas mourir

Danse mon Esmeralda  
Chante mon Esmeralda  
Laisse-moi partir avec toi  
Mourir pour toi n'est pas mourir

Tout le village était vide. Un voyageur se pointa dans l'artère principale, mais il n'y eut qu'une boule de papier journal qui en descendit pour se coller contre la jambe du marchand. Celui-ci la prit et l'ouvrit. Il constata que c'était du matin même. Il lut le gros plan et il laissa tous ses sacs et marchandises sur place pour se précipiter vers le stade au sommet du mont Hokage. Celui-ci était immense et recevait avec difficulté tout les habitants du village, mais tout le monde réussit à avoir une place assise. Alors l'arbitre qui n'est d'autre que le successeur de la Godaïme et leur nouvel Rokudaïme Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, entra sur le terrain de combat. Il fut acclamé par la foule et son fanclub tandis que Gaï lui lança un énième défi. Le fauve de Jade dut se rasseoir en percevant tout les regards noirs que lui portait le village à ce moment-là. Il est peut-être bizarre mais pas fou à lier contrairement à ce que pense la majorité de ses proches, juste libre d'esprit. Donc l'arbitre se plaça au centre du terrain et annonça les deux combattants. « A ma gauche. Celui qui a reçut le défi. Il mesure à peine 1m75 pour pile 65 kilos tout mouillé. L'unique héritier du clan Uchiwa. Le commissaire en chef de la police de Konoha. Sasuke Uchiwa ! » La majorité de la foule l'acclama tandis que toutes les jeunes femmes et jeunes filles célibataires criait son nom. Le ninja s'avança auprès de ce qui fut son senseï et attendit, un sourire déjà victorieux sur les lèvres. Kakashi enchaîna dès que la foule se fut calmée. « Celui qui a provoqué. Celui qui a fait un pied de nez à tout le monde. Il fait 1m85 pour 70 kilos et 250 grammes exactement. Il est celui qui a décimé une bonne partie de ce qui fut le plus grand danger pour le continent, l'organisation Akatsuki. Il a dompter le démon-renard. Il est héritier du Yondaïme Hokage et aussi son fils. Il fut d'une importance cruciale lors de la dernière guerre et en a changé le tournant pour notre victoire. Je nomme celui qui a accepté de ce battre avec un handicap. Naruto Uzumaki ! » Toute la foule scanda le nom du blond qui entra alors sur la terrain, son sourire de renard solidement fixé sur les lèvres. Une femme tenta de la siffler mais elle se rétracta bien vite en voyant la touffe de cheveux roses aux cotés des deux sennins à la retraite dans la loge aux Kages. Même le Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara était présent et attendait avec impatience le combat.

Sur le terrain les deux combattants se lancèrent des vannes selon leur habitude. « J'ai au moins un fanclub contrairement à toi.

Une partie de la foule ne t'a pas acclamé.

Et c'est quoi l'handicap que tu t'imposes ? Te passer de ramens durant toute la journée ?

Utiliser uniquement les Arcanes Taïjutsu secrète de Konoha.

Tu te fous de moi, minable ?

Moi ? Un minable ? Tu me nommes ainsi parce que je t'ai ramené au village en te tirant par la peau des fesses, et au sens propres s'il te plaît ? Parce que ma présentation fut plus longue et plus élogieuse que la tienne ? Tu peux parler. Ce n'est pas moi qui est trahit le village juste pour avoir la force de tuer ton frère et qui ne t'a servi à rien. C'est bien toi qui as réclamé le pardon au Conseil et aux villageois en vendant quasiment toutes tes baraques et faisant dons de toutes tes richesses, non ? C'est bien toi qui ne sais pas tenir une demi-bouteille de sake avant de rouler sous la table ? C'est bien toi qui a chialé comme une madeleine lorsque ton frère t'a dit qu'il était désolé ?

T… … Tu…

C'est sûr que ce n'est pas moi qui considère les femmes justes comme des porteuses d'héritiers et comme bobonnes à s'occuper de la maisonnée tandis que monsieur se la joue en mission obligeant ses équipiers à le sauver alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait de mal pour devoir supporté un égoïste égocentrique, imbu de lui-même et extrêmement prétentieux se la jouant dark attitude.

Tu peux parler, baka. Au moins j'ai des conquêtes.

Parlons-en ! J'en ai ras le bol de ramasser les débris derrière toi lors de tes sorties et Sakura aussi. Elle a cessé de compter le nombres de pauvres femmes que tu as failli mettre enceinte. Les capotes ce n'est pas fait pour les chiens, tu sais ? Sans compter tes performances au pieu lui-même. Si jamais Jiraiya entendait parler de tes exploits, il aurait une syncope. Quasiment impuissant, Petite Dimension, Précoce, s'endort dés qu'il a fini. Même pas un mot tendre ou une petite attention.

Elles se vengent, c'est tout.

Je n'ai pas compté celles qui se sont endormit en plein ébats ou de la pucelle que tu t'es faite et que tu n'es pas arrivé à défloré.

Des médisances.

Au point de les trouver énervées ou en larmes en sortant de chez toi ? Je remarque aussi que ton fan-club s'est réduit à une quinzaine de membres alors que lorsque tu a commencé, c'était une bonne centaine d'irréductibles fanatiques.

Pfff….

J'ai remarqué aussi que tu avais le tique de dédaigner les autres quand tu n'avais plus rien à dire ?

On se bat ou on parlote ?

Tu tiens tant que ça à te faire humilier devant tout le village ?

Tu fais ça pour venger Sakura ?

Oui et non.

J'avais raison.

Elle s'est vengée elle-même d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Pas trop abîmés tes bijoux ? Pour ce que c'est utile, il y a l'insémination artificielle, t'es au courant ? Et si je propose une bonne baston, c'est pour le plaisir de te foutre une raclée et par principe envers mon équipière.

Je vais te tuer ! » Les Sharingans tournoyaient à un rythme effréné tellement que leur possesseur était énervé. Kakashi leva une main nonchalante et l'abaissa en criant le signal. Puis il s'éclipsa pour éviter d'être prit pour cible. L'Uchiwa commença à composer des signes, mais le blond était déjà accroupi derrière lui, le signe du tigre aux mains. La suite fut logique. « Les milles ans de douleurs ! » Sasuke s'envola et atterrit avec difficulté. Il se remit à composer des signes et lança un dragon de feu droit sur son adversaire. Deux mains rouges translucides surgirent du sol, et recommencèrent la technique. Le ninja se réceptionna tant bien que mal et entendit : « L'envolée sauvage ! » Un pied cueilli son entrejambe, le renvoyant en l'air. Il tomba durement au sol. Il se mit à composer des signes trop bien connus. Chidori !

Le stade se vida, chacun commentant à sa façon la rencontre. Sur le terrain de combat, un corps à demi enterré bougea légèrement, les jambes et la ceinture retombèrent sur le sol dans une position pas du tout digne. Un chuunin désigné volontaire d'office sortit une pelle et entreprit de déterré le ninja. Tout ça juste qu'il avait parié toutes ses économies sur l'Uchiwa. Il fut pas le seul d'ailleurs, mais le destin s'acharnait particulièrement sur Hijo. La Godaïme ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Tout ça juste parce qu'il gagnait tout les paris, surtout contre elle. Il aurait du le savoir, toujours miser sur Uzumaki. Ce qu'il avait fait, mais quelqu'un s'est trompé dans les notations et il s'est retrouvé avec un billet Uchiwa dans les mains. Il a aussi remarqué qu'il y avait tout les opposants au Yondaïme et des contestataires qui étaient ninjas pendant l'attaque du démon il y a vingt ans.

« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi aucune fille n'a sifflé Naruto alors que lorsqu'il se ballade dans la rue, elles se retournent toutes à son passage.

Shika… C'est simple comme raison, c'est chasse gardée.

Par qui ?

A ton avis…

Ne soit pas si dur, Gaara

Vous parlez de quoi ?

De la garde rapprochée que Sakura fait à Naruto.

Je loge juste au dessus de chez lui et je peux affirmer une chose, il n'est pas impuissant ou pas doué.

Tu écoutes les activités nocturnes de Naruto, Shino ?

Pourquoi je vais dormir chez toi certains soirs ? Je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai beau l'avoir convaincu d'insonoriser tout son appart et avoir fait pareil pour le mien, c'est qu'elles hurlent fort.

C'est sûr que pour un célibataire endurci, c'est la torture.

Vous complotez quoi ?

Mais rien Sakura !

On disait que les prouesses nocturnes de Naruto'nii-san empêchait Shino'nii-san de dormir.

Hanabi !

Mais enfin Hinata'nee-chan… » Tous regardèrent la médico-nin prendre une toute rouge de fureur tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en criant le nom entier de Naruto.

« Shino-kun, ça ne va pas ?

Ils ont fait ça toute la nuit !

Naruto avec qui ?

Avec Sakura… Et ça fait plus de trois semaines que ça dure ! J'en peux plus !

Shino. Tu pètes un câble, là !

S'il te plaît, aide-moi à trouver un autre appart tout de suite ! Je veux dormir !

Shi… Shino-kun ?

Hinata ? Tu fais quoi chez Kiba avec une de ses chemises sur le dos ? Nan, je veux rien savoir. Tout compte fait, je rentre chez mes parents.

… Kiba ?

Oui Hina-chan ?

C'est bien notre Shino, l'équipier impassible et professionnel jusqu'au bout des doigts qui vient de chialer comme une madeleine sur ton épaule ?

Oui.

Et il parlait bien de Naruto-kun et de Sakura-chan ?

Je crois que oui.

Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

Je pense que oui, Hi-chan. Ils sont enfin casés ! »


	14. Chapter 14

Je te regarde parler avec les gens  
Tu me sembles si léger même transparent  
J'regarde passer les jours, la vie en me disant  
Je n'cherche pas l'amour, je m'y attends  
J'te regarde t'amuser et je fais semblant  
Mais je n'peux pas t'empêcher d'être un enfant  
Toi tu fais de grands gestes, tu as l'air si content  
Tu vois des fois j'déteste ce que je ressens

Sakura sirotait sa boisson en regardant son équipier blond discuter de tout et de rien avec les autres. Il ne portait qu'un simple pantacourt bleu et un t-shirt orange. Le vent souffla doucement, faisant remonter le tissu de couleur vif sur les muscles qu'il cachait à tous. Et Sakura se retint à grande d'avaler de travers. Tous les jours, c'est comme ça. Il faut qu'à chaque fois elle trouve un moyen de le regarder et, loi de Murphy aidant, il arrive toujours quelque chose qu'il le rende sexy. Par exemple, lors de leur dernier congé, tous les rookies sont allés se baigner et elle le vit dans son maillot orange, une goutte d'eau glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et descendant jusqu'au seul vêtement. Sakura eut ses yeux bloquée sur ce morceau de tissu tout le reste de la journée. Elle se disait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse, pas effarouché comme avec Sasuke. Non, cette fois, ce n'est pas pour suivre les autres. C'est ven petit à petit, supplantant tout le reste et c'est resté.

Elle le regardait faire ses grands gestes et pousser ses beuglantes comme l'enfant qu'il redevient hors des missions. Rien que de le voir si joyeux, montrer ce sourire qui le caractérise tant, cela ne la rend que plus heureuse. Mais elle ne peut pas l'aimer, elle est seulement son équipière.

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
De cet amour avec toi  
Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Qui tournent autour de toi  
Tous les mots d'amour  
Que je sème tu ne les entends pas

Hinata, Ino, Tenten et bien d'autres encore dont elle et il ne les voit pas avec sa naïveté.

« Attrapez-le ! » Naruto courait depuis que le soleil s'est levé ce matin. Toutes les femmes de son âge le pourchassait et faisait des coups bas entre elles pour être la première à l'avoir. Il maudit Tsunade pour ce stupide concours de la journée de la femme. Dés qu'un des membres de la gente masculine se faisait attraper par une des kunoichies ou villageoises, il devait lui obéir pendant une semaine lorsqu'elle le voudrait. Et les participantes furent nombreuses. Les proies aussi, mais la Godaime s'est arrangé pour leur parler du tournoi une fois que les inscriptions des hommes furent clôturés. Tous déglutirent en entendant les règles et les enjeux. Tous les frais d'inscriptions serviront néanmoins à la fondation des orphelins de Konoha.

Naruto sauta en arrière pour esquiver la pluie d'armes blanches envoyés par Tenten et les fils d'aciers qui passaient entre pour former un filet. Ce fut Lee qui fut capturé à sa place par sa propre équipière qui désormais poussait un cri de désespoir d'avoir raté sa cible. Il sauta sur un toit et se baissa immédiatement pour qu'Ino passe au dessus de lui et tombe sur Kiba et Akamaru. Le blond entendait déjà les injures de la Yamanaka envers lui et la voie suppléante de Kiba envers les kamis pour savoir pourquoi il devait subir un tel traitement.

J'me sens si loin de toi à des moments  
Je n'voudrais pas qu'tu crois que je t'attends  
J'me force à espérer, mais je me mens  
Alors je te regarde t'éloigner tout doucement

Sakura vit le blond courir loin devant elle et la distance les séparants s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure. Comme les rares fois, maintenant, où ils sont en équipe et que le blond s'arrêtait toujours pour l'attendre. Comme l'écart entre leurs forces augmenté sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Comme le chemin qu'ils ont chacun choisit et qui sont différents. Et elle ne peut rien y faire. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle finit par s'arrêter dans la course poursuite et vit le blond filer comme un éclair sans qu'elle puisse le retenir auprès d'elle.

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
De cet amour avec toi  
Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Qui tournent autour de toi  
Et moi évidemment,  
Je t'aime à mes dépends

Dés que Tsunade avait affiché la liste de tous les hommes qui paricipaient à ce concours, son immense bureau fut envahi par des kunoichies surexciter de mettre la main sur leurs idoles. Elle avait bien fait de mettre les noms des hommes de l'équipe sept en tête de liste.

Le réceptacle du démon-renard se permuta pour éviter la pluie de clones kunoichie qui visait à l'attraper. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Hinata, rouge, devant lui et en train de se triturer les doigts avant qu'elle ne veuille se jeter sur lui. Il utilisa de nouveau la permutation avec un rondin de bois, mais celui-ci fut utiliser en même temps par Sasuke qui prit la place du blond et qui se faisait plaquer n force au sol par Hinata. Le blond explosa de rire en voyant leur position compromettante, mais son hilarité s'amenuisa bien vite en voyant de nouveau le troupeau de fangirl se diriger droit vers lui. Une partie s'arrêta en voyant le couple toujours au sol et se mit à se lamenter.

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
D'cet amour avec toi  
Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne vois même pas  
Qu'c'est à cause de toi  
Que je mène chaque jour ce drôle de combat

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne vois même pas  
Qu'c'est à cause de toi  
que je mène chaque jour ce drôle de combat »

Un gargouillement se fit entendre et Naruto ne pouvait aller manger des râmens sans se faire repéré car la majorité des filles qui le coursait devait l'attendre là-bas. Il se dirigea donc vers son appartement.

Sakura rêvassait, accoudée à une barrière de toit lorsque celle-ci se brisa. La kunoichi tomba sans pouvoir se rattraper et elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentit sa chute s'arrêtée par deux bras doux et musclée. Elle passa les siens autour du cou de son sauveur inconsciemment. Une fois qu'ils furent au sol sans aucune blessure, elle s'autorisa enfin à ouvrir les paupières. Et elle le vit avec sa touffe blonde et ses yeux bleus. « Ca va Sakura-chan ?

Oui, merci.

Heureusement que je rentrais chez moi mangé un morceau.

Tu n'es pas allé à Ichiraku, tu es souffrant ?

Non, mais ELLES m'attendent toutes là-bas à mon avis et comme le soleil ne s'est par encore couché…

Cela veut dire que…

Que quoi?

Que je t'ai attrapé. » Le blond remarqua enfin les bras passé autour de son cou. Il regarda sa partenaire dans les yeux et… Le pied de Shikamaru s'abattit à l'arrière de son crâne, lui faisant avancer la tête très rapidement. Le fautif continua sa course en évitant les rafales qu'une blonde survoltée lui envoyait avec son éventail géant ou les autres tentatives de captures d'une horde de filles sous hormones. Il n'avait le temps que de dire une chose dans sa course effréné. « Mendokuse………… dans quelle galère je me suis foutu……. »

Sakura ouvrit très grand ses yeux avant de les refermés et de raffermir sa prise. Le passage du Nara avait déclenché un baiser entre les deux équipiers. Le contact fut peut être rude, mais vu le résultat, elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Une semaine plus tard, Naruto se présenta dans le bureau de l'Hokage pour lui réclamer des congés supplémentaires. « Mais pourquoi donc, toi qui te vantais d'être inépuisable ?

Sakura a utilisé sa semaine de droit sur moi et j'en peux plus.

Il te reste jusqu'à ce soir.

Naruto-kun ! C'est bon, j'ai refais les réserves ! » Sakura entra dans la pièce, les bras surchargés de paquets divers. L'un d'entre eux semblait être rempli de petites boîtes bleues. L'une d'entre elle finit par tomber et se présenté bien en vue à la Godaïme. Celle-ci accorda trois semaines de congé au blond, à la simple condition qu'il accepte à que la semaine de droit soit remise à zéro et doublée. Il ne put qu'accepter.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortit du bureau, Tsunade appela Shizune pour qu'elle aille chercher Jiraiya afin de le prévenir de l'indisponibilité de son disciple pour le mois à venir.

L'assistante n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps, elle le trouva déjà en train de noté les exploits de son disciple dans ses petits carnets, un ruisseau de sang au nez.


	15. le village de Konoha

**MANAU : **La tribu de Dana devient Le village de Konoha

Le vent souffle sur Konoha et ses vertes plaines,  
Je jette un dernier regard sur mon amie, mes pères et mon domaine.  
Kiba, le fils de la Louve, est venu me chercher ;  
le Conseil a décidé de mener le combat dans la vallée.  
Là où tous nos ancêtres, de grands ninjas sveltes,  
après de grandes batailles se sont imposés en maîtres.  
C'est l'heure maintenant de défendre notre terre  
contre l'armée du Reptilien, prête à croiser le fer.  
Tout le village s'est réuni autour de Kakashi  
pour invoquer les dieux afin qu'ils puissent nous bénir.  
Après cette prière avec mes frères, sans faire état de zèle,   
les chefs nous ont donné à tous des gorgées d'hydromel,  
pour le courage, pour pas qu'il n'y ait de faille,   
pour rester grands et fiers quand nous serons dans la bataille.   
Car c'est encore une fois pour moi que je pars au combat  
et j'espère être digne du village caché de Konoha.

Un vent de haine souffla sur le village de Konoha. L'inévitable est arrivé. La guerre est derrière les immenses portes de la barricade. Naruto sortit de son appart et se retourna pour voir son équipière Sakura se dirigé vers l'hôpital tout en continuant de le regarder. Il leva les yeux pour voir tous les visages sculptés dans la roche de la falaise. Kiba appela le blond et tout les deux coururent jusqu'au point de réunion. Les Conseillers de l'Hokage ont décidé de prendre les devants et de faire front sur la plaine avant la forêt. Là où Shodaïme et Nidaïme ont combattu jusqu'à la mort pour défendre leur village. Maintenant, c'est à leur tour, au tour de tout les shinobis de Konoha, de se montrer digne d'eux. De ne pas baisser le regard face au traître. De lancer tout ce qu'ils ont et savent sur lui et ses sbires. Tout les shinobis, des plus grands clans ninjas jusqu'au simple genin attendirent que Kakashi-sama donnent ses ordres et leur affectations. Une fois cela accompli, il fit un discours sur le devoir d'un shinobi, défendre le village et tout ceux qui leurs sont cher par delà leurs vies. A tous furent distribués les pilules du clan Akamichi pour être à leur meilleur forme et même plus lorsque le moment viendra. Ils sont les shinobis de la feuille et aussi violent que souffle le vent, ils ne tomberont pas. Aussi froid soit l'hiver, ils reviendront au printemps, aussi cruel et brûlant soit l'été, ils seront encore là. Car ils sont la force de Konoha et encore une fois ils protègerons la flamme de leur village. Ils feront tout pour mériter de porter leur bandeau au symbole de la feuille.

Refrain:   
Dans le village (oh oh) de Konoha (la li la la).  
Dans le village (oh oh), j'ai pu entendre les échos.  
Dans le village (oh oh) de Konoha (la li la la).  
Dans le village (oh oh), des chants de guerre près des tombeaux.

Naruto trancha, frappa, tua. Encore et encore, tel un ballet macabre et mortel. Il est couvert de sang qui n'est pas le sien, lui donnant l'apparence digne du démon qu'il héberge. Il entendit des explosions, des cris d'agonie et de rage, mais il continua encore et encore. Tout les shinobis de la feuille qui durent abandonnés le champ de bataille à regret, car trop blessés ou autres, le trouvèrent fascinant et ensorcelant. Ceux de la génération précédente eurent la vision d'un homme blond qui tourbillonnait et dansait tel un éclair doré porté par une tornade de sang.

Après quelques incantations, d'invocations et de magie,  
toute la tribu, le kunaï en main, courait vers l'ennemi.  
La lutte était terrible et je ne voyais que des ombres,  
tranchant l'ennemi qui revenait toujours en surnombre.  
Mes frères tombaient l'un après l'autre devant mon regard,  
sous le poids des armes que possédaient tous ces barbares,  
des lances, des haches et des épées dans le jardin d'Eden   
qui écoulait du sang sur l'herbe verte de la plaine.   
Comme ces jours de peine, où l'homme se traîne  
à la limite du règne du mal et de la haine.  
Fallait-il continuer ce combat déjà perdu ?  
Mais telle était la fierté de toute la tribu.  
La lutte a continué comme ça jusqu'au soleil couchant,  
de férocité extrême en plus d'acharnement ;  
fallait défendre la terre de nos ancêtres enterrés là,  
et pour toutes les lois du village de Konoha.

Ce fut le dernier assaut pour la feuille, après ça, il faudrait évacuer et abandonner le village si il échoue. Kakashi invoqua un immense loup sur la tête duquel il se redressa, fier et digne du rang d'Hokage qu'il a plus que mérité. Il leva le bras. Tous retinrent leur respiration. Le ninja copieur poussa un cri qui fut peu à peu reprit. Des armes s'entrechoquèrent, des hurlements de bêtes sauvages s'élevèrent. Tel le grondement du tonnerre et de la terre qui semblait chanter ensemble. Le bras se baissa. Ce fut le signal. Tous se jetèrent à l'assaut de l'ennemi démonique. Naruto se retrouva face à deux sharingans trop bien connu, Sasuke Uchiwa. Le choc entre le Rasengan et le Chidori créa une sphère annihilant tout les autres qui se retrouvèrent dedans. Puis, les deux rivaux furent expulsés chacun d'un coté. Le blond se releva avec peine et vit Kabuto, le sourire sadique aux lèvres, puis de nouveau Uchiwa. Le blond sentit quelque chose lui percé le cœur et il tomba dans une mare remplie de son propre sang. Il leva les yeux et vit des cheveux roses se rués vers lui. Petit à petit, sa vision devint floue et il aperçut une lame traverser la jeune femme de part en part. Quelque chose explosa en lui. Une haine immense, monstrueuse, démoniaque. Kyûbi no Yokho.

Refrain   
Dans le village (oh oh) de Konoha (la li la la).  
Dans le village (oh oh), j'ai pu entendre les échos.  
Dans le village (oh oh) de Konoha (la li la la).  
Dans le village (oh oh), des chants de guerre près des tombeaux.

Naruto trancha, frappa, tua. Encore et encore, tel un ballet macabre et mortel. Il est couvert de sang qui n'est pas le sien, lui donnant l'apparence digne du démon qu'il héberge. Il entendit des explosions, des cris d'agonie et de rage, mais il continua encore et encore. Tout les shinobis de la feuille qui durent abandonnés le champ de bataille à regret, car trop blessés ou autres, le trouvèrent fascinant et ensorcelant. Ceux de la génération précédente eurent la vision d'un homme blond qui tourbillonnait et dansait tel un éclair doré porté par une tornade de sang.

Au bout de la vallée on entendait le son d'une corne,  
d'un chef ennemi qui rappelait toute sa horde.  
Avait-il compris qu'on lutterait même en enfer  
et qu'au village de Konoha appartenaient ces terres ?  
Les guerriers repartaient, je ne comprenais pas  
tout le chemin qu'ils avaient fait pour en arriver là,  
quand mon regard se posa tout autour de moi,  
j'étais le seul debout de la tribu ; voilà pourquoi  
mes doigts se sont écartés tout en lâchant mes armes,  
et le long de mes joues se sont mises à couler des larmes.  
Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les dieux m'ont épargné   
de ce jour noir de notre histoire que j'ai contée.  
Le vent souffle toujours sur la vallée konohaniène  
et j'ai rejoint ma femme, mon fils et mon domaine.  
J'ai tout reconstruit de mes mains pour en arriver là,  
je suis devenu Hokage du village de Konoha.

Orochimaru ne comprenait plus rien malgré son intelligence supérieure. Kabuto, son fidèle lieutenant s'est fait démembré et ses boyaux recouvraient tout le crâne du corps mutilé du roi des serpents, Manda. Son beau Sasuke, sous sa forme démoniaque qui devait être celle du dieu de la destruction eut ses yeux arrachés par le véritable porteur de ce titre, ses bras broyés et à moitié déchiqueter, ses deux ailes brisées et démembrées, ses tripes se répandant au sol, sa mâchoire brisées en un puzzle des plus compliqués ne tenant encore au crâne par deux fins morceaux de joues. Toutes ses belles dents et canines arrachées ainsi que les oreilles et tympans. Il ne tenait debout plus que par son épée de kusanagi qui traversait le reste de son ventre et son coccyx, plantant le sol. Le sanin traître et félon, sonna la retraite et fit demi-tour avec le reste de son armée. Soudain, il entendit ses soldats criés de douleurs et se retourna. Une patte de chakra noire entra dans son torse et sembla attraper quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle en ressortie, elle tenait l'ectoplasme du quinquagénaire qui essayait de retourner dans le corps. Orochimaru leva les yeux et vit derrière le monstre noir à neuf queues, une silhouette trop bien connue qui lui avait déjà enlevé ses bras et scellés ses jutsus. Le shinigami. Puis l'âme fut extraite et offerte et dieu qui s'en régala ainsi que celles des soldats qui rejoignirent leur maître, tous traversé par ces pattes noires, porteuses de morts. Une fois seul sur cette plaine transformée en charnier, le monstre noir hurla sa victoire et son plaisir d'avoir ôtant tuer. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses avec un bandage autour du ventre se mit face au démon, tandis qu'au loin, ses amis la suppliaient de revenir. Le monstre la regarda sans rien faire alors que, pas après pas, elle s'approchait et passait ses bras autour du cou de cet être maudit et destructeur. Le chakra noir se convulsa et l'attaqua, mais elle résista. Puis, vicieux comme un renard, il entra par la blessure laissée par le sabra maudit à son ventre. Elle fut prise de tremblement et la douleur en elle fut sans cesse croissante, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise. Puis la douleur disparue, laissant place à une douce chaleur d'un printemps sans nuage. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait involontairement fermé pour contenir la souffrance et vit qu'elle tenait dans ses bras Naruto pleurant contre elle. Elle resserra sa prise et pleura avec lui. Le démon s'est apaisé et lui aussi pleurait. Le blond lâcha les deux kunaïs qu'il tenait encore en main. Sakura l'aida à se remettre debout et le ramena au village où tous s'écartèrent, non pas par crainte, mais par respect et humilité. Le démon qu'ils avaient détesté par delà la loyauté envers le quatrième Hokage les avait tous sauvés. La haine se mua petit à petit, en une seule journée au bord du gouffre des enfers, en un respect et une loyauté aussi grande que celle qu'ils avaient envers leurs Hokages bien-aimés. Au fur et à mesure de la progression, tout les anciens rookies se mirent à suivrent les deux membres premiers de l'équipe numéro 7. Puis ce fut les autres chuunins et genins, suivit des jounins et enfin par les autres villageois. La procession enfla petit à petit que toutes les personnes sur le chemin du palais de l'Hokage s'y joignirent. Kakashi Hatake, le Rokudaïme, observa à partir de l'immense balcon le village suivre l'enfant démon et son amie médecin. Au fur et à mesure, des murmures s'élevèrent, ainsi que diverses révélations sur les combats qui ont eut lieus et les surnoms furent petit à petit créés et attribués. Kiba le Fauve Enragé et son molosse de sang. Chôji le Géant. Ino la marionnettiste de l'esprit. Shikamaru, le stratège des ombres. Hinata, la fleur sanglante. Neji, le Poing Divin. Lee, l'Homme de Jade. Tenten aux milles armes. Shino, la mante religieuse. Sakura, celle qui a dépassé Tsunade-sama, celle qui a sauvé le plus de vie, la sauveuse, Konoha no Sakura. Enfin, le dernier, mais celui qui a reçut le plus de noms. Démon, renard, monstre, cancre, éternel dernier, boulet. Puis, imprévisible, fort, courageux, éclair jaune, tourbillon rouge, démon noir, Konoha no Tatsu, Konoha no Senki, Konoha no Gâki, Konoha no Yokho, Kyûbi no Yokho. Ce fut le dernier qui fut retenu. Une fois que tout le village ce fut rassemblé devant la tour rouge et blanche, Kakashi s'approcha du bord et regarda le visage de chacun, essayant de savoir qui est resté là-bas et ne peux plus revenir parmi les vivants. Soudain, il prit la parole : « Aujourd'hui, nombreux d'entre nous sont morts au champ d'honneur pour sauver le village… Pour protéger la flamme de Konoha. Pour protéger l'Arbre que représentent nos familles et les feuilles que nous sommes. Aujourd'hui et maintenant je les remercie de leurs sacrifices qui n'ont pas été vains… Peut-être que nous devrons porter le deuil et pleurer, mais pour cette semaine, afin d'honorer leur mémoire, rions, dansons, mangeons, vivons ! Car ainsi, ils seront heureux de savoir que nous ne sombrerons pas dans la tristesse et la haine et que la joie et le rire de la flamme se répand dans tout Konoha et que la Feuille n'est pas prête de tomber de sitôt ! Victoire ! » Le mot fut repris par toutes les bouches qui hurlèrent en chœur et les larmes de joies coulèrent sur toutes les joues. Ce fut un jour sombre pour le village mais même dans les ténèbres, la flamme ne s'est pas éteinte, soufflée par la guerre, mais brilla de mille feux, repoussant l'obscurité.

Refrain

Dans le village (oh oh) de Konoha (la li la la).  
Dans le village (oh oh), j'ai pu entendre les échos.  
Dans le village (oh oh) de Konoha (la li la la).  
Dans le village (oh oh), des rires de fêtes près des tombeaux.

« Naruto no Baka ! » Le juunin blond se retourna vers sa femme au ventre rond qui se jeta sur lui pour l'assommer et lui réclamer encore telle ou telle nourriture. Le jinchuuki ne put que s'incliner devant une telle volonté et ce poing chargé de chakra qui pointait vers son crâne. Il esquiva le coup et prit sa douce moitié dans ses bras. « Je t'aime Sakura.

-Je t'aime aussi Naruto.

-…

-Mais j'ai faim ! Va me trouver des nashibis de chez Orokusaki. S'il te plaît !

-Baba ! Mama ! » Les deux nommés se retournèrent vers le bambin qui se promenait à quatre pattes dans toute la maison, puis se précipitèrent vers lui pour vérifier si il avait bien dit papa et maman… les deux concernés eurent l'air ridicule de s'accroupir devant un bambin, surtout devant tout les membres du conseil. « Sakura-sama, Nanadaïme-sama, la réunion n'attend plus que vous. »

Coulisses :

Sabaku cela faisait un bail que je n'en ai plus écrit de fic. J'étais tout rouillé. Entre Boulot, étude, dodo, repos. Pas eut le temps.

Sakura Tu m'as encore mit avec ce baka !

Sabaku Moi ? J'aurais osé une telle chose ?

Sakura Oui !

Sabaku et j'en suis fier !

Hinata De… demo… Je … je ne suis pas…. avec Na….Naruto-kun ?

Naruto On m'a appelé ?

Sabaku Et merde ! Elle s'est encore évanouie… Kiba !

Kiba Quoi ?

Sabaku Réveille-la, c'est ton équipière.

Kiba Pas le temps, il y a un Uchiwa qui tourne autour de ma soeurette…

Sabaku Avec une belle gueule de meurtrier de son clan ? Grand frère de Sasukon ? Une cape noire avec des nuages rouges ?

Kiba Et pantalon moulant en cuir et chemise ouvrant sur le torse.

Sabaku Aille… Arme fatale pour kunoichies célibataires et fans-girls.

Kiba Toi, tu as une idée tordues pour m'en débarrasser.

Sabaku Obtiens-moi des infos croustillantes et autres sur Shino et je te la dis.

Kiba Marché conclu !

Sabaku Un esclave en plus ! Nyahahahahahahahahaha !

Naruto Il est monstrueux….

Sabaku Et tu n'as encore rien vu. J'ai Temari, Kankûro, Gaara, Shikamaru, et autres. Même Itachi et Sasuke sont à mes bottes !

Naruto Comment tu as fait ?

Sabaku Un simple missile et je connais toutes leurs planques soi disantes secrètes.

Naruto Un missile ?

Sabaku Les filles ! Il est de source sûre que Sasuke se cache quelque part à Kiri no kuni au 187 ruelle du Passé. Troisième étage, sixième porte de droite.

Folles-furieuses Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn !

Naruto Fan… Fan-girls !

Sabaku La pire menace pour tout célibataire, bô gosse et iceberg sur pattes.

Naruto Et Ero-sennin ? Tu as des infos sur lui ou un moyen de pression ?

Sabaku Non, c'est un de mes moyens de pressions sur certaines kunoichies. Ce type n'a aucune fierté et chacune de ses bavures, il en est fier. Et je ne vais pas l'envoyer sur les filles, c'est trop dangereux pour elles.

Naruto Pourquoi j'ai ai pas de groupies…

Sabaku Moi je sais ! … …

Naruto Sakura-chan, que fait ta main dans mon pantalon ?


	16. dans ma bulle

_J'm'enferme dans ma bulle, je n'regarde personne dans les couloirs de mon esprit  
Il est déjà trop tard, il fait déjà si noir...  
On a essayé, réessayé, on est tombé, on s'est relevé comme dans toutes les histoires  
D'amour sans moralité à la fin, et même à la fin, on a toujours encore un peu faim,  
et c'est là qu'on se fait mal, j'm'enferme dans ma bulle  
Sur ma vie j'n'ai aucun contrôle, sur ta vie aucun contrôle  
Je glisse sur le monde qui m'entoure, c'est drôle  
_

Sakura tenait ses genoux entre ses bras en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Devant elle, dans cette chambre trop blanche, trop propre, trop silencieuse, un lit portant un corps d'adolescent, presque un homme. Il était allongé et ne bougeait pas. Il ne remuait plus excepté son torse au fur et à mesure de sa respiration. Cela durait bien avant qu'on l'allonge sur ce lit trop bien fait aux draps repassés et pas défaits. Il était ainsi depuis que l'aîné des deux traîtres Uchiwas lui a envoyé sa plus puissante illusion à son niveau maximum. Naruto Uzumaki, le ninja qui ne connaissait aucune limite physique ne bougeait plus du tout.

Quelque part dans un subconscient. Un corps trembla légèrement de froid et se roula encore plus en boule, se protégeant de cette glace qui l'envahissait. Il était de nouveau seul. Pas d'amis sur qui compter. Pas de démon pour se moquer de vous. Pas d'équipière qui réconfortait. Rien à part ce silence et cet environnement de glace et d'obscurité. Il a tout fait pour quitter cet endroit. Mais tous ces efforts n'ont fait que l'y replonger plus profondément. Ce n'est pas comme dans ces histoires et légendes que rêvent les enfants, il n'y a personne pour gagner, vaincre le grand méchant. Personne ne peut se vaincre lui-même. Il n'a eut aucun contrôle sur sa vie. Tout lui était déjà tracé. Fuir l'Akatsuki à cause du renard. Devenir une arme. Ne jamais avoir sa chance de montrer ce qu'il est vraiment. Rien. Il se resserra un peu et ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit.

_Dans le mal ou je me perds, dans le vide où je me noie  
Bien sûr il y a mes guerres mais il y a surtout toi  
Dans le noir des nuits trop claires, dans le silence de mes combats  
La solitude qui se resserre, des souvenirs qui ne meurent pas  
_

Cela faisait deux semaines que la kunoichi n'avait pas quittée la chambre d'hôpital. Tsunade, malgré tout son talent et son savoir, n'avait pas réussi à réveiller son deuxième petit frère. Sakura ne mangeait que le strict minimum pour rester éveiller au moindre geste du blond, mais rien d'autre. Ses doigts jouaient inconsciemment sur les cicatrices de son bras gauche. Mais elle regardait toujours le blond dormir. Lui qui a toujours été là pour elle, dans les guerres ninjas que dans ses combats. Dans les nuits de nouvelle lune lorsqu'il dormait à la belle étoile lors des missions à l'extérieur. Il était toujours près d'elle, à portée de sa main. Maintenant, il est allongé et plongé dans son monde. Que devait-elle faire pour l'aider à son tour ?

_A ce silence, j'aurais préféré la violence  
Des cris des pleurs pour moins de douleur  
Ton indifférence m'est la pire des souffrances  
A ce silence  
_

Devant ce sommeil sans bruit, elle préférait lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gamin à brailler à tout moment qu'il deviendrait Hokage. Mais elle ne l'a jamais vu pleurer. Des larmes qui commençaient à se montrer, mais qui n'ont jamais couler. Ce visage si calme, si paisible, ce n'est pas le sien. Cette situation la faisait souffrir plus que la brûlure provenant de la cicatrice de son bras gauche.

_Si tu pars je ne reste pas  
Si t'abandonnes, je baisse les bras  
Surtout ne m'en veux pas pour tout ce que je n'suis pas  
_

Elle ne veut plus le quitter. Mais si il devait repartir du village pour s'entraîner de nouveau sur les routes, alors elle le suivrait. Il n'a jamais abandonné. Il a toujours relevé la tête dans les pires situations. Alors elle fait de même. Elle suivra son exemple. Elle n'est pas forte et elle le sait. Mais cela n'a pas l'air de le gêner, mais il ce qu'il ne l'aurait que remarquer ?

_Mais si t'avances, je viens vers toi  
Si tu m'entends, réponds-moi  
Sans toi je ne prends pas cette vie construite pour moi  
_

Dés qu'il se réveillera, elle lui dira « Bon retour » la première. Assise près de son lit, sa bouche près de son oreille, elle susurra tout doucement son nom. Juste dans l'espoir d'une réaction. A quoi serviraient toutes ses connaissances en médecines et soins si elle ne peut le sauver ? Sans lui…. Sans lui… Sans lui, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait abandonné la voie du shinobi. Sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais fait tous ces efforts pour devenir plus puissante, plus digne de son bandeau. Sans lui, elle ne peut même plus se regarder dans une glace. Elle lui demande souvent son avis, plus qu'à Kakashi ou Tsunade, voir plus qu'à ses propres parents. Car il était tout le temps avec elle. Et si il n'est plus là… Elle le suivra.

_A ce silence, j'aurais préféré la violence  
Des cris des pleurs pour moins de douleur  
Ton indifférence m'est la pire des souffrances  
A ce silence  
_

Devant ce sommeil sans bruit, elle préférait lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gamin à brailler à tout moment qu'il deviendrait Hokage. Mais elle ne l'a jamais vu pleurer. Des larmes qui commençaient à se montrer, mais qui n'ont jamais couler. Ce visage si calme, si paisible, ce n'est pas le sien. Cette situation la faisait souffrir plus que la brûlure provenant de la cicatrice de son bras gauche.

_Comme dans toutes les histoires d'amour sans moralité à la fin...  
J'm'enferme dans ma bulle, j'n'regarde personne dans les couloirs de mon esprit  
Il est déjà trop tard. il fait déjà si noir...  
On a essayé, réessayer, on est tombé, on s'est relevé...  
Je me sépare de ma bulle...  
_

Naruto se releva. Ce n'est pas comme dans ces histoires à l'eau de roses où la fin est obligée d'être heureuse. Là, c'est lui qui choisit. Et il ne veut pas de ce froid, de cette pâle lueur semblable à un quart de lune gelé d'hiver. Il ne veut pas de ces ténèbres qui l'entourent. Il ne veut pas de cette solitude. Ce qu'il veut, c'est une immense lumière qui l'envahit, tel un soleil d'été. Il veut être près de ses amis, de ceux qui lui sont chère. Ce qu'il veut, c'est être auprès de Sakura. Retrouver Sasuke et le ramener. Être accepté par son village. Il le veut. Il est dans la cage du renard. Mais les ténèbres sont différents de ce coté. Là-bas, ils sont quasiment brûlants. Il ressent le souffle chaud du démon dans son cou, et cela ne lui fait pas peur. Le démon des illusions est haineux. Un gamin qui n'a même pas vécut le millième de sa vie à lui, a osé le provoquer sur le domaine privilégié des Yokhos. Naruto se fit pousser par le museau du renard en dehors des barreaux. Le message est simple. Trouver cet effronté et le remettre à sa place, en échange, ses pouvoirs d'illusions seront à sa disposition.

_A ce silence, j'aurais préféré la violence  
Des cris des pleurs pour moins de douleur  
Ton indifférence m'est la pire des souffrances  
A ce silence_

Devant ce sommeil sans bruit, elle préférait lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gamin à brailler à tout moment qu'il deviendrait Hokage. Mais elle ne l'a jamais vu pleurer. Des larmes qui commençaient à se montrer, mais qui n'ont jamais couler. Ce visage si calme, si paisible, ce n'est pas le sien. Cette situation la faisait souffrir plus que la brûlure provenant de la cicatrice de son bras gauche.

Sakura caressa ce visage si calme. Un léger frémissement parcouru la joue. Sakura crut avoir rêver, mais le nez commença à se contorsionner. Elle rapprocha son visage face à celui de son ami qui ouvrit les yeux petit à petit. Le bleu croisa le vert et ne le lâcha plus. Soudain, le blond ouvrit la bouche et : « Sakura-chan ?

Oui ?

Tu as une tête affreuse, tu es malade ?

Ce n'est pas moi qui est dans un lit d'hôpital…

T'es… » Il ne put continuer que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. La main de Sakura glissa sur la surprise et la kunochie commença à tomber. Tsunade entra dans la pièce pour faire une remontrance au blond, mais lorsqu'elle vit les deux équipiers dans la situation de surprise, puis de plaisir. Elle fit demi-tour en refermant doucement la porte. Elle y laissa un mot pour signaler qu'un médecin est actuellement en plein traitement de son patient.


	17. je connais une fille hors norme

_Je connais une fille hors normes  
super belle et toujours en forme  
une de celles que l'on voudrait  
pour la vie â ses côtés  
_

Naruto est joyeux car il a une mission avec son équipière de toujours, Sakura Haruno. A chaque fois qu'il la voit, il la trouve de plus en plus belle. Comme lui, elle est toujours débordante d'énergie et d'optimisme. Si il y a une chose qu'il ne supporte pas, c'est bien les idiots bellâtres qui lui tournent autour afin d'avoir une excellente femme au foyer, ce qu'elle n'est pas vu comme elle adore ses missions de ninjas, surtout celle avec Naruto car elle doit toujours l'empêché de déclencher plus de problèmes que d'habitude.

_Je la croise tout les matins  
quand elle passe avec son copain  
si il pleut et qu'elle rentre plus tôt  
je fais du feu, je fais le beau  
_

Naruto se mordit la main jusqu'à que son sang emplisse sa bouche pour se calmer. Depuis que SA Sakura sort avec cet idiot narcissique et très imbu de lui-même, il a des envies de carnages décuplés par le démon qui vit en lui. Plus de mission ensemble, elle passe son temps avec l'autre. Mais il ne dit rien. A chaque fois que quelques gouttes de pluies menacent de tomber, elle vient le voir à son appart car l'abruti a peur d'abîmer sa mise en pli et sa soi-disant coiffure ravageuse. Ce que Naruto tait aussi, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il voit ces cheveux, une crise de fou rire risque de le prendre. Mais comme Sakura est là et qu'il ne veut que son bonheur, il ne fait rien, se contente de faire du feu pour du chocolat chaud et de garder ce sourire débile qu'il utilise depuis trop longtemps pour cacher sa peine et sa solitude.

_Refrain:  
Elle habite ici  
elle dort dans mon lit  
car elle habite ici  
chez moi  
_

Elle vit avec lui en colocation depuis un moment. De temps en temps, le matin, il la retrouve dans son lit, surtout les nuits d'orages. Car ils sont ensemble dans son vieil appartement.

_Je connais une fille hors normes  
super belle et toujours en forme  
ça fait un moment que je la cherchai  
je suis patient et plutôt obstiné  
_

Il la connaît depuis très longtemps, depuis l'académie. Elle a connu le fait d'être rejeté, mais elle fut acceptée grâce à Ino. Il la toujours trouvé belle et ces derniers temps encore plus, surtout depuis qu'elle a abandonnée l'autre idiot bellâtre. Il a attendu un long moment, mais ils font de nouveau équipe ensemble et il est heureux. Heureusement que personne n'est plus buté que lui à part Sakura.

_au Refrain  
_

Ils vivent ensemble dans le même appart. Ils sont toujours ensemble, que ce soit dans les missions ou en dehors. Tout les soirs, elle le rejoint pour dormir dans son lit et lorsqu'il se réveille le matin, il la découvre et il est heureux.

_Il ne faudrait pas que la routine nous tue  
c'est pourquoi je fais comme si  
rien ne m'était dû, ne m'était dû  
_

Si une chose est sûr avec Naruto et Sakura, c'est que le mot routine n'existe pas dans leur vocabulaire. Même la plus simple et facile des patrouilles devient périlleuse et aventureuse. Et ils adorent ça. Ils sont ensemble et ne réclament rien de plus. Comme si l'un ne devait rien à l'autre.

Sasuke regardait ses deux anciens équipiers se tournés autour depuis longtemps. Dans leurs dos, au mess des jounins, des paris se font sur la date où ils passeront au stade supérieur. Pour l'instant, seul l'Uchiwa et Hinata n'ont pas pariés et donc, n'ont toujours rien perdu. La cagnotte commençait déjà à atteindre une sacrée somme que la Godaïme regardait religieusement. Elle non plus n'avait pas parié, ce qui avait surpris plus d'un. Mais si elle gagnait tout les shinobis savaient qu'une catastrophe allait arrivée. Mais en ce jour, tout les ninjas supérieurs virent les deux derniers et leur Hokage pariés le même jour.

_au Refrain, x2  
_

Naruto ne comprenait pourquoi Sasuke avait insisté pour qu'il prenne un jour de congé et comme il pleut, pas questions d'aller s'entraîner ou sortir dehors.

Sakura eut le plaisir d'avoir la permission d'étudier quelques rouleaux chez elle. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'est que malgré les papiers administratifs qui envahissait son bureau, Tsunade-hime ne l'avait pas obligés à rester et l'avait carrément viré du bureau. Une journée à étudier tranquillement chez Naruto n'est pas de refus pour elle, surtout en étant au courant que le dernier membre de l'équipe sept avait obligé le blond à se reposer de temps à autre. Une journée d'étude avec la possibilité de mater Naruto Uzumaki. Voila qu'elle est au paradis.

Hinata atteint enfin la chaufferie avec Sasuke. Celui-ci avait le mode d'emploi de la chaufferie tandis que la jeune femme versait une fiole rempli d'une liquide d'un bleu cobalte dans une valve de la tuyauterie. Puis elle fait signe à l'Uchiwa qu'il pouvait opéré. Il n'attendit pas et commença à tripoter les leviers et autres robinets pour monter la température légèrement. Dans le boucan généré par la cuve, aucun des deux n'entendirent, malgré leurs entraînements de ninjas, une petite soupape avoir une minuscule fuite où un jet de fumée bleue s'en échappait.

_Elle habite ici,  
elle dort dans mon lit..._

Sakura trouvait qu'il faisait plutôt chaud dans l'appartement. Sa transpiration rendait ses vêtements légèrement transparents. Elle passait plus de temps à s'aéré avec une feuille en tirant sur son décolleté que d'étudier sérieusement son rouleau sur la passionnant sujet du mélange des racines de pétunias avec du cobalt dans du saké distillé, le tout mélangé dans de l'eau portant du calcaire. Elle vit Naruto faire ses exercices habituelles, torse nu. Et elle passa langoureusement sa langue sur ses lèvres étrangement sèches. Faut dire que voire un dos musclé à souhait sans trop d'excès et ce fessier qui s'agitait sous ses yeux déchaînait la Inner-Sakura qui gueulait dans la tête de la kunoichie toutes sortes de propositions ou de passer immédiatement à l'action. La jeune femme se leva pour boire un verre d'eau fraîche. Le seul problème est qu'elle trébucha, involontairement ou pas, et chuta à coté du blond qui se dépêcha de la rattraper. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux en tête à tête. Le blond regardait attentivement les yeux verts de sa colocataire, puis sa peau si douche, ses joues un peu rouges, et enfin ses lèvres rosées si tentante. Tel un fruit défendu mais tellement convoité. Et il céda à ses pulsions et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son amie qui, elle, passa tout de suite ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et approfondit le baiser en quemendant plus avec sa langue. Et les deux cédèrent. Si Sakura voulait le faire là et immédiatement, Naruto du la convaincre que le lit serait plus confortable et il obtint gain de cause. Du moins au début, car après, son amante lui proposa de faire ''ça'' dans plein d'autres endroits et positions d'une façon tellement langoureuse qu'il accepta.

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla sous les caresses tendres de son amant. Et ils repartirent pour un tour.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et vit des tuyaux et des toiles d'araignées faire office de plafond. Il releva un peu la tête et remarqua qu'il était nu, allongé sur ses vêtements et ceux d'une autre personne. Ressentant enfin un doux poids et une agréable chaleur sur lui, il baissa le regard sur son torse et vit Hinata, nue elle aussi. Mais pourquoi ils sont comme ça et qu'ont-ils fait la veille. Et surtout, où sont-ils ?

Tsunade admira avec un plaisir évident la montagne d'argent qui prenait la place de son lit et se jeta dessus pour s'y rouler comme une petite gamine de cinq six ans. Son assistante Shizune épluchait chaque rapport de mission avec un soin méticuleux pour tenter d'anticiper un catastrophe. Ce qu'aucun shinobis ne purent prévoir, ce que onze ans plus tard, deux calamités quittèrent l'académie ninja avec un bandeau de la feuille sur le front et avec pour senseï Konohamaru qui se demandait pourquoi il avait un karma aussi pourri. Car ces deux monstres se nomment respectivement Uzumaki Tatsu et Uchiwa Madara. Et les deux avaient trop longtemps cottoyés Naruto et Sasuke. Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là provoqueraient de telles catastrophes en séries, la moitié revenant tout de même à Sasuke. Et involontairement en plus pour la plupart des deux. Quoique se bagarrer en plein milieu du mariage du Kazekage qui se joignit à eux avec Lee, sous les regards incrédules de Suna. Tout ça pour dire que le gosse de l'un était meilleur que celui de l'autre dans tel ou tel domaine. En clair, Konohamaru devait surveiller de près deux bombes à catastrophes de près pour en avoir le minimum. Surtout avec deux pères très protecteurs et accessoirement très puissants. Ou encore les mères qui sont pires que leurs maris. Franchement, il est maudit, surtout depuis que Hanabi s'était mis dans l'idée de vouloir sortir à tout prix avec lui et usait de tous les stratagèmes imaginables passant dans la tête de tous ceux à qui elle demandait. Qui aurait cru Hinata aussi perverse que Jiraiya passait pour un moine à coté ? Sasuke en tout cas. Mais le petit fils du Sandaïme avait eut des échos comme quoi Sakura Uzumaki était encore plus dévergondée. Avoir l'idée de faire ça dans les buissons du terrain d'entraînement aux lancers d'armes de l'académie ninja, en plein jour en plus… Le ninja interrompit ses pensées en voyant les deux calamités ambulantes tirés la queue d'un gros chien du clan Inuzuka. Et il semblerait que ce soit Akamaru, qui virait rouge en plus. Le jounin prit les deux chenapans sous ses bras et courut le plus vite qu'il put, la meute entière des maîtres-chiens aux trousses. Vraiment, il a un karma de merde…


	18. trois nuits par semaines

_C'est dans la nuit de Sakura  
que la légende partira  
et aujourd'hui pour une troisième fois  
elle décidait de sa première fois  
c'est avec lui qu'elle le voulait  
qu'elle désirait à ce qu'il l'aimait  
et puis avec cet homme qui rit  
celui pour qui elle a choisi  
dans la chambre au pied du fleuve  
la ville endormie les laisse seuls  
par la chaleur et sans un bruit  
ils rattraperont de la nuit "la nuit"_

Sakura fêtait sa majorité avec tous ces amis dans le jardin de la maison de ses parents. Au début, ce fut jus de fruits et biscuits, mais une fois ceux de la précédente génération partit, Kiba et Naruto sortirent les bouteilles de Sake et autres tandis que Neji et Tenten assommèrent et ligotèrent solidement Lee à un énorme tronc d'arbre que même le ninja vert ne pourra briser ou soulever, sans oublier de le bâillonner. Au bout d'une petite heure, la majorité des chuunins et juunins n'étaient plus très nettes, excepté Naruto et Sakura. Sasuke fut le premier à céder à l'alcool et de courir aux toilettes pour y passer la nuit. Les deux disciples des deux derniers sannins encore en vie, avaient eut l'entraînement nécessaire. Sakura fut obligé par la Godaïme à boire pour l'accompagner avec Shizune, depuis qu'elle suit sa formation. Quand à Naruto, entre les boîtes de nuits, pubs, maisons closes et autres, il connaît tous les cocktails qui existent sur le continent. Alors il est habitué depuis très longtemps à de grandes quantités d'alcool, qu'il soit de bon marché ou d'excellente qualité, et en plus, le renard l'aide aussi involontairement.

La médico-nin regardait Naruto tenté de faire descendre Neji, totalement pompette, du toit où il s'amusait au funambule avec Tenten. Pour des ninjas, c'est normal, mais le faire en sous-vêtements. Cela ne passerait pas au niveau des voisins. Alors que le hyûga de la bunke et son équipière virevoltaient une nouvelle fois, esquivant le blond qui avait sauté pour les tacler, celui-ci glissa sur une tuile mal fixée lors de sa réception et manqua de tomber de toit encore une fois. Lorsqu'il remonta sur la pente tuilée, et vit que son pantalon était tombé sur ces genoux, révélant son caleçon orange avec des petits renards dessinés dessus. Il remarqua que sa ceinture avait été arrachée lors de sa dernière glissade et il se dépêcha de remonter son pantalon.

Mais le mal était fait. Sakura, qui étant juste en dessous, avait eut une vue directe sur le plus beau postérieur de sa courte vie. Et le t-shirt moulant parfaitement les abdos et les pectoraux. Cela faisait la troisième fois qu'elle avait envie de « le » faire avec lui en à peine une soirée. Alors qu'avant, c'était une ou deux fois par semaine. Elle regarda Naruto rigoler d'avoir réussit à saucissonner les deux trapézistes l'un contre l'autre, face à face. Il les souleva comme de simples sacs et les posa à l'intérieur de la maison de Sakura. Une fois dehors, il vit Hinata caresser de façon plus que subjectives Gaara, Ino avait carrément les mains sous les vêtements de Chôji et Temari était déjà en train de peloter Shikamaru qui faisait de même sur elle avec son ombre et ses mains. Lee dormait encore, attaché à son arbre. Shino et Kiba étaient partit dragués autre part dans le village. Puis il vit Sakura s'approché de lui d'une façon qu'il trouvait purement magnifique et aussi terriblement sensuelle. Elle le tira tout doucement mais sûrement vers sa chambre.

Petit à petit, le village s'endormit dans la nuit qui croissait dans le ciel tandis que les deux équipiers se connaissaient encore mieux qu'avant. L'air de la chambre était chaud, voluptueux, silencieux. Seul le grincement du lit et leurs halètements faisaient office de discussions. Leurs baisés remplaçaient les mots. Les vêtements s'envolèrent partout dans la pièce tandis que la tension montait.

_3 nuits par semaine  
c'est sa peau contre ma peau  
et je suis avec elle  
3 nuits par semaine bon dieu, qu'elle est belle  
3 nuits par semaine  
c'est son corps contre mon corps  
c'est nos corps qui s'enchaînent  
3 nuits par semaine mais bon dieu qu'elle est belle_

La mère de Sakura s'étonna de voir sa fille de nouveau partir prendre son service de nuit à l'hôpital. Elle le signala à son mari. « Chéri ?

Hum…

Tu trouves ça normal que notre Saku-chérie prenne trois soirs par semaines son service de nuit à l'hôpital ?

Mais non, voyons... Que vas-tu encore t'imaginée ? Ce n'est comme si elle allait coucher chez un des garçons de son âge.

C'est vrai…. Notre petite fille chérie ne coucherait qu'avec Sasuke Uchiwa, jamais avec un garnement comme Naruto Uzumaki.

…

…

Hum…

Sakura Haruno !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et c'est repartit pour un coup... Je plains ma fille.

Toi, use de tes amis en service d'informations pour savoir c'est qui et si c'est ce sale démon…

Arrête s'il te plait.

Tu le protèges ? Tu veux que je te rappelle qu'il a quasiment anéantit tout le reste de nos deux familles ?

Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais il me rappelle plus Yondaïme-sama que le Kyûbi.

Mais… Mais….

Ta fille a hérité de ta mémoire autant que de tes cheveux. Alors compare les deux souvenirs que tu as du Senki et celle de Naruto lorsque tu l'as vu à la fête.

… C'est vrai. C'est fou comme ils se ressemblent. Autant que moi et Sakura…

…

Va voir tes potes et fouille toutes les infos que tu as sur Naruto Uzumaki !!!!!!

Je commence à comprendre Shikato Nara.

De quoi ???

Rien rien !!! »

Sakura Haruno se dépêcha de courir vers l'appart de son copain lorsqu'elle le trouva à sa porte, rentrant de mission. Elle sauta dessus et commença à l'embrasser et à le tripoter. Le blond dut se concentrer pour répondre au baiser et pour qu'ils ne tombent pas tout les deux. Il ne remarqua que Sakura termina de débarré la porte que lorsqu'elle le tira à l'intérieur en continuant leurs baisers.

_A bout de souffle comme une sirène  
elle voit son corps qui se réveille  
elle arrachait tous les vêtements  
par quelques gestes élégants  
il posa les mains sur elle a rougi  
il a tout voulu et on l'a puni  
elle caressa en douceur  
comme pour oublier sa douleur  
et il l'a prise dans ses bras  
car elle avait un peu froid  
à cet instant et à chaque fois  
elle voudra le revoir au moins 3 nuits "3 nuits"  
_

Sakura sentait son corps réagir aux caresses à fleur de peau que lui faisait son amant. Haletante, elle enleva ses habits un par un. Naruto ne put trouver cela que magnifique. Il posa sa main dans le bas du dos de sa compagne en l'embrassant tandis que l'autre explora une nouvelle fois toutes les courbes qui lui sont offertes. Il la désirait tellement qu'elle s'amusait à le faire languir sous ses caresses et baisers de plus en plus profond mais très lentement. Il l'entoura de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'avoir froid. A ce moment, elle prit sa décision de rester avec lui. Et surtout de le revoir.

_3 nuits par semaine  
c'est sa peau contre ma peau  
et je suis avec elle  
3 nuits par semaine bon dieu, qu'elle est belle  
3 nuits par semaine  
c'est son corps contre mon corps  
c'est nos corps qui s'enchaînent  
3 nuits par semaine mais bon dieu qu'elle est belle_

La mère de Sakura Haruno attendit que sa fille descende prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois qu'elle fut attablée, elle lui souhaita un bon réveil et lui servit son repas. Parlant de tout et de rien au fur et à mesure du repas, la femme mûre lança le sujet qui la taraudait tant en posant un petit paquet bleu et carré pouvant tenir dans la paume de la main. Une forme légèrement ronde marquait le tout. Sakura manqua de recracher tout son chocolat chaud. « Tu as maintenant dix-huit ans et tu as le sang chaud.

Mais…mais…

Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait croire ce bobard de service de nuit à l'hôpital ?

Mais… Mais…

Tsunade-sama as trop de mal avec l'administration pour se passer de une de ses secrétaires !

Mais… Mais…

Oups !! Désolé, celui-là, c'est pour ton père et moi. » Sur ces mots, elle reprit le préservatif et le rangea dans sa poche avant de prendre un paquet et de le dérouler devant sa fille qui buvait son bol pour reprendre contenance. Mais elle vit que c'était un rouleau de ces mêmes sachets. Et pas en petits nombres. Son cerveau bloqua un moment avant de choisir l'option ''très grosse connerie''. Sakura recracha son chocolat chaud devant elle, douchant sa mère. « Tu n'étais pas obligée de montrer ainsi ta joie…

Aha…Aha…

Ton père et moi avions deviné depuis un moment déjà. Mais on a encore quelques soupçons quand à ton petit copain… Alors, on préfère te choquer qu'avoir déjà des petits enfants.

Aha..aha… ahaha… ahahaha….

…Ahahaha…

ahahahaha….

Hahaha… C'est bien Sasuke Uchiwa, non ?

De quoi ? Tu as crut que lui et moi… Hahahhahahahaha !!!!

Zut, je me suis trompé. Dans ce cas, il ne reste que Naruto Uzumaki

…hahahahah…. ?!? Quoi ???

Et ton père avait vu juste, une fois de plus ?

Mais…mais…

Invite-le un soir…

Mais…

C'est vrai que son appart est un peu isolé et loin de toute oreilles, mais cela doit être à votre avantage, non ? Faire 'ça' sans déranger les voisins… Ahlala… cette époque manque à ton père et moi…

Je ne veux rien savoir de plus sur la vie de mes parents au lit….

Il n'y a pas que dans le lit !!! Il y a aussi la douche, le salon, le couloir, le mess des juunins, le banc de l'école. On avait le sang chaud à l'époque.

… Et vous l'avez encore, je n'ai plus de boule quiès…

De quoi ?

Rien… Rien.

Il y a même cette cuisine. Là où tu es assis très précisément.

Kyaaa !!!!!!

Ne me dis pas que tu n'as fais ça qu'au lit avec ton Naruto-kun…

C'est qu'il … est très romantique… et doux…

Cela m'étonne de son démon renard… Il n'a pas été avec Jiraiya-sama pendant deux ans et demi ?

Si…

Cela m'étonne encore plus. Pourtant le Quatrième était devenu un sacré pervers au bout de seulement un an alors qu'à l'Académie, même si il n'était pas très doué, était très gentil et timide. Et en plus, il côtoie Hatake-san tous les jours et vous êtes ensembles trois nuits pas semaines. Il doit avoir un problème dans son pantalon.

Mais non !!!

… C'est que… Du moins, de ce coté là, il n'y a pas de problèmes…

Point de vue du médecin ou de la copine ?

… les deux ?

Essaye de le bourrer un peu. Ca marche à chaque fois.

Comme tu l'as dit, il a été avec l'Ero-sennin pendant deux ans et des poussières, va dans les bars tous les soirs avec Kakashi-senseï et Yamato-san après leurs entraînements, alors il est habitué. Et en plus, le renard le soigne continuellement.

Donc le droguer ne marchera pas non plus… Il n'est pas insensible à tes charmes, ma petite Sakura-chan ?

…

Si ?

Vu comme il rougi à chaque fois qu'il me voit… Je ne crois pas. Cela le rend même encore plus craquant !

Et ton amie Ino n'a pas d'idée ?

Le dire à Ino ? pas question que je lui en touche un mot.

Pourquoi ? Vous êtes redevenue amies,non ?

Primo, je ne tiens pas à que tout Konoha apprenne que je sors avec Naruto. Et deuxio, je ne veux pas partager !!!

Dis plutôt que tu as peur que son fan-club te prenne pour cible à abattre à vue.

De quoi ?

Tu sais, l'ensemble des groupies qui crient son nom dés qu'elles le voient et qui sont menées par la petite Hinata Hyûga…

Hinata… Je la croyais casée avec Gaara ?

C'est pour ça que les affaires vont si bien entre Konoha et Suna.

Avec Temari qui drague Shikamaru…

Revenons à ton problème. Pourquoi ton copain qui est censé être influencés par au moins quatre source de pervers, pense plus avec son cœur et son cerveau qu'avec son engin.

On parle de Naruto. C'est le bide et le cœur, pas le cerveau. Un instant… Comment ça quatre source. Je n'en connais que trois qu'on a cités juste avant…

Et le patrimoine génétique ? Le Yondaïme n'était pas du tout coincé. Sa légende parle même que lui et sa femme l'ont fait partout dans Konoha, y comprit dans le bureau de l'Hokage peu avant qu'il ne soit nommé à ce poste. Il y a eu aussi les chambres de l'hôpital qu'ils ont toutes baptisées.

Tu veux dire que Naruto est le fils du Yondaïme.

Vu leur ressemblance, je ne vois pas d'autre lien.

… Comment ça dans le bureau de l'Hokage !!!

C'est de source sûre. C'est Kakashi qui les y a surprit alors qu'il cherchait son senseï.

Je suis entouré que par des perverses… Je me demande si Tsunade-shishio le sait

Ce serait drôle si elle l'apprend. Surtout qu'ils ont du récidiver depuis jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Imagine que ton Naruto-kun a été conçu sur le siège même du bureau. Cela ne me surprendrait pas venant d'eux. Ils ont même été jusqu'aux buissons en face de l'Académie ninja en plein jour.

Tu n'es pas mieux avec Oto-san et les bancs de l'école.

Je me demande…

Oh non…

Quoi ?

Quand tu fais cette tête de chat, tu as des idées perverses plein les neurones.

Un petit haut moulant blanc avec un excellent décolleté… Une petite jupette volante... des sous-vêtements rouges sensuels…

Maman….

Cet aprèm, on fait les boutiques pour faire céder ton copain à ses pulsions et si cela ne marche pas. Vœu de chasteté pendant un an et un jour, foi de kunoichie !!! » Sur ces mots, elle tira sa fille par le bras et quitta la maison. Le père de Sakura qui n'a entendu que la fin décida d'aller voir son gendre potentiel pour avoir une petite discussion. Il ne veut pas attendre un an et un jour. Il prit sa collection du paradis du batifolage avec lui. Appelant Jiraiya et Kakashi au passage pour qu'ils l'aident à décoincer Naruto. Le blond ne comprit rien quand les trois hommes les prirent et le soulevèrent pour le tirer dans un bar.

_Il posa ses mains sur elle a rougi  
elle a tout voulu et on l'a punie  
A cet instant et à chaque fois  
elle voudra le revoir au moins 3 nuits  
à cet instant et à chaque fois  
ils se donnèrent rendez-vous 3 nuits "3 nuits"_

Le soir, il rentra chez lui, crevé. Les six bouteilles de saké qu'il a du siphonné pour que les trois autres hommes puissent rentrés au moins chez eux conscients commencent à lui faire effet. Et en plus c'est une des trois nuits que Sakura passe le voir. Entre LA conversation qu'il a eut avec les trois ivrognes, Paradis du batifolage en soutien et leurs commentaires personnels et le démon qui lui susurrait sans cesse des idées plus perverses les unes des autres, il est sacrément beurré. Arrivant à sa porte, il vit Sakura dans des vêtements qui réveillèrent ses hormones et son… pain de sucre. Surtout lorsqu'elle le vit, elle prit une pose tellement… Bref, cela n'arrangeait pas les choses. Alors lorsqu'elle l'embrassa langoureusement, il réfléchit plus et suivit son instinct. Le rouleau de préservatif et le jutsu de contraception ne passèrent la nuit que de justesse la nuit.

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla et découvrit l'appartement saccagé par une tornade, ou plutôt par leurs ébats. Elle se rallongea aux cotés de SON homme. La veille, elle a assommé toutes les filles qui voulaient le blond, y compris Hinata et les a enfermés quelque part avant d'aller se changer et d'aller voir Naruto. Celui-ci remua et se réveilla en caressant le dos de son amante. Celle-ci, joueuse, lui grimpa dessus et commença à parcourir son torse avec de tout petits baisers. Mais le blond ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et renversa la situation en se retournant. Il lui mordilla l'oreille avant de descendre petit à petit, ses lèvres ne quittant jamais la peau de la kunoichie qui commençait à avoir des bouffés de chaleurs. Lorsque la bouche effleura un de ses mamelons, elle eut comme une décharge et se tendit un peu. Le blond, ayant remarqué le mouvement, utilisa le bout de ses doigts pour jouer avec les petits bouts de chairs rosés qui dépassaient des douces collines pleines. Descendit petit à petit, il fit le tour du nombril et descendit encore jusqu'entre les cuisses. Sakura hurla lorsqu'il s'occupa de cette zone avec attention. Comme quoi, son amant est encore plus pervers que leur entourage.

Owari !!! O.O !!!!

Fin de texte, passage aux coulisses :

Sakura Sabaku !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moi Quoi ????

Sakura Tu as coupé au meilleur moment !!!!!

Moi Il y a des jeunes lecteurs…. Si j'avais continué…. Tu aurais d'autre stalkers que Lee à tes fesses.

Sakura Mais au meilleur moment…

Moi Si ils veulent une suite, il y a une petite option appeler commentaires ou reviews. Qu'ils en laissent.

Sakura Mais euh !!!

Moi Tu peux toujours retourner voir Naruto à son appart…

Sakura Mais…

Moi Quoi encore ????

Sakura Je n'ai plus de réserve….

Moi Va voir l'intendance…

Sakura Je refuse d'aller voir ce pervers de Jiraiya pour réclamer 'ça' !!!! Il aurait encore de drôles demandes de paiements.

Moi Non, je l'y ai jarter. Il est plus utile pour collecter des infos pour mes chanta… moyens de persuasions vraiment très efficaces.

Sakura Qui alors ?

Moi Peut-être bien un Naruto diff…. Elle est partie avant la fin de ma phrase. Pas grave, j'ai placer des caméras et des micros dans la salle d'intendance et dans la réserve. Nyark… Une vidéo en dolby surround pour mieux la faire bosser pour moi… J'espère que personne ne viendra se plaindre que c'est le Kyûbi que j'ai placé là-bas, lui permettant de posséder notre blond héroïque, du moins qui oserait venir se plaindre… Nya !!! Que je suis mesquin…

Naruto Tu fais un monologue ?

Moi Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Naruto J'ai laissé des clones là-bas sous les ordres du renard tout mouillé le temps d'aller à Ichiraku refaire le plein de ramens…

Moi …. Cool, plein de Naruto pervers et sadiques… j'en connais deux qui seront heureux.

Naruto Qui ?

Moi Sakura qui sera au paradis en quelque sorte et … Moi.

Naruto Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi…

Moi Va donc surveiller que l'Ero-sennin ne mâtes pas ta Sakura et tu auras plein de râmens gratuits.

Naruto J'y cours !!!!!

Moi Et une superbe vidéo de persuasion… Je me demande à combien je pourrais la marchander.

Sasuke …

Moi Quoi ?

Sasuke C'est quand que je bute Itachi.

Moi C'est que…

Sasuke (activant ses sharingans) Dit-le…

Moi Oh !!! Une belette là-bas !

Sasuke (avec une grosse masse à pointes courant après la pauvre bête innocente) Kill Itachi !!! Kill kill kill !!!

Moi Mais quel con ce Sasukon… »


	19. Être une femme

Être une femme, une femme

_Laisse mes talons aiguilles  
Faire de moi une fille  
Sans me regarder  
Comme un objet  
Sur le vent qui joue  
Dévoile mes genoux  
Mais jamais questions d'attirer sur moi l'intention  
_

Sakura se regarda d'un air critique dans le miroir de sa chambre. Aujourd'hui, elle devait en tout point irréprochable. Sa mère regarda avec fierté son enfant, mais ce posait quelques questions sur ces goûts en matière de garçons. Car en ce jour, sa fille aînée allait présenter officiellement son petit ami à sa famille. Lorsque la médico-nin sortit pour aller chercher celui pour qui son cœur bat, tout les hommes de tout âges se retournaient sur son passage. Ils la fixaient avec un plaisir évident et la mettant en partie mal à l'aise. Un courant d'air souleva légèrement sa jupe courte, dévoilant en partie ses cuisses dénudés et magnifiques. Un dragueur voulut l'accoster, mais le poing qui frappa le mur à coté de la tête de l'homme et la chute de pierre qui en résulta le convainquit d'abandonner si il tient à sa vie et à ses bijoux de familles.

_Refrain:  
Sur mes roses cheveux  
Derrière la couleur de mes yeux  
Il y a juste quelqu'un qui veut  
Etre une femme, une femme  
Et sur le dessin de ma bouche  
Tu as cette peau que tu touches  
Il y a juste quelqu'un qui peut  
Etre une femme, une femme_

Être une femme, une femme  


Naruto déglutit en voyant Sakura arrivée devant lui. Il n'aurait jamais crut qu'elle était aussi belle. Il tourna la tête pour voir Sasuke avoir la mâchoire qui pendait d'une manière non Uchiwa, ce qui lui confirma que ce n'était pas un rêve, quoique voir cette tête au frigo ninja, il y a tout de même des doutes. Il se reporta son attention à la kunoichie qui se balança nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Il posa sa main sur son épaule dénudée et lui fit un grand sourire. Sakura le regarda d'un air qui ne lui connaissait pas et lui sourit.

_  
Laisse mes envies de soie  
En dehors de toi  
Mes jambes se croiser  
Mon corps bouger  
Mes sourires glamour  
Mon parfum du jour  
N'ont pas l'intention d'attirer sur moi la passion  
_

Elle tira son petit ami de boutique en boutique afin de l'habiller convenablement et non en uniforme de jounin, surtout couvert de sang qui n'est pas le sien. Il n'y est pour rien si c'était une mission de rang A urgente et que son équipe est (encore) tombée dans une embuscade. A croire que celle-ci est maudite dés sa formation. Entre Naruto qui attire les problèmes et les avides de puissances, Sasuke qui a un Sharingan convoité de tous, Hinata le Byakugan envié de Kumo et Shikamaru une intelligence défiant toute imagination, c'est sûr qu'ils ne peuvent avoir que des gros problèmes et les seuls à réussir à s'en sortir sans une blessure.

Sakura tira son copain dans un magasin de vêtements féminin, le mettant mal à l'aise. L'obligeant à s'asseoir et à l'attendre, elle choisit quelques affaires et courut dans une cabine d'essayage. Elle en sortit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un petit maillot de bain seulement sur elle. Elle tourna sur elle-même avant de retourner se changer. Puis ce fut une mini-jupe flottante avec un petit bustier découvrant ses épaules et sa gorge. Au fur et à mesure des essayages, tout les hommes présents commencèrent à reluquer la jeune femme, mais durent aussitôt cesser, en ressentant de terribles auras de jalousies les prendre pour cible, et un seule, la plus grosse, ne venait pas de leurs actuelles copines, mais du copain ayant des yeux d'un rouge trop connu.

_  
au Refrain_

Sur mes longs cheveux  
Ah quelqu'un qui veut  
Etre une femme une femme  
Sur cette peau que tu touches  
Quelqu'un qui peut être une femme  
Quelqu'un qui peut être une femme  
Quelque etre une femme  


La médico-nin tira son petit ami vers la maison de ses parents. Elle ouvrit assez brusquement la porte, attirant l'attention de tout le reste de la famille Haruno. La kunoichie et son shinobi furent entouré très vite d'adolescents et de d'enfants. Sakura les présenta au fur et à mesure. Kyosuke, 13 ans et demi et encore genin, Misa, 11 printemps et à l'académie ninja sous la responsabilité d'Iruka. Kâji et Kôji, jumeaux et 8 ans, aussi à l'académie. Et pour finir, la petit Shinobu, 5 trois quarts, futur élève ninja. Sakura attendit que ses petits frères et sœurs laissent passer ses parents afin de présenter son petit copain. « Papa, maman, voici mon petit ami, Naruto Uzumaki. »

_  
Derrière le charme  
Juste une femme  
Sans aucune âme  
Juste une femme  
Garde pour toi  
Tous ses regards qui en disent longs  
Quand tu glisses sur moi_

au Refrain, x3

Le repas fut long mais la famille sembla apprécié Naruto. Sauf peut-être le père qui ne cessait d'envoyer des regards noirs au blond. A la fin du dîner, tandis que Sakura aidait sa mère et ses jeunes frères et sœurs à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle, le père, Shô Haruno, tira le kitsune dans son bureau et lui dit de s'asseoir devant lui, sur un simple tabouret bancale tandis que lui s'installait dans un somptueux fauteuil en cuir. « Cela fait un moment que ma fille sort avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui.

Mais cela fait combien de temps que vos sentiments sont déclarés ?

Un moment.

Mais pourquoi tu as choisi ma fille, sale kitsune.

Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne comprend pas.

Ne joue pas au plus fin. Je ne peux pas laisser ma fille adorée entre tes pattes si je ne suis pas sûr et certain que tes sentiments soient véritables à son égard.

On se calme. Je n'ai pas demandé de recevoir cette foutue boule de poile dans le bide quand je suis né. On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis et je me retrouve avec toute la haine du village sur le dos alors que la seule véritable erreur que j'ai commise, c'est de naître au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Ce n'est pas une raison.

Si j'ai mis autant de temps à me déclarer à Sakura-chan, c'est que je n'étais pas sûr de mes sentiments. Cela pouvait être le renard qui me faisait un sale tour pour filer ou prendre possession de mon corps. A chaque fois que je découvre quelque chose de nouveau en moi, je dois y regarder à deux fois. Alors oui, je suis bel et bien raide dingue de votre fille.

Au point de la demander en mariage ?

Euh… On n'est pas un tout petit peu trop jeune pour ça ?

Tu n'y as pas réfléchit, c'est ça ?

Disons que le conseil n'arrête pas de me bassiner à prendre mes précautions vis-à-vis des autres.

Quoi ???????? Tu as osé franchir ce cap ???

Non, pas du tout !!! C'est juste que ces vieux croûtons veuillent me faire une batterie de test à cause du sceau qui s'effrite et du renard qui se dilue de plus en plus en moi.

En clair toutes tes relations avec autrui sont surveillé et reporté ?

Oui.

Mais ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé à faire 'ça' avec ma petite Sa-chan ???

Vous parlez au disciple de l'auteur des 'Icha Icha Tactics' et d'un des plus fervents lecteurs de ce dernier. Sans compter, bien entendu, l'autre réserve à testostérone et à idées perverses qui loge quasiment gratos dans mon bide.

Et je présume que tu as reçut l'entraînement complet de Jiraiya-sama sur les méthodes d'infiltrations et de recueils de renseignements et d'indices.

Si vous voulez parler de tous les bars qu'il m'a fait visiter depuis que je suis avec lui, sans compter cabarets, maisons closes et autres, oui.

On va vérifier ça. » Accompagnant ses paroles, Shô Haruno sortit plusieurs bouteilles de Saké sous les regards interloqués du blond.

Sakura trouva que son père retenait son copain séquestré avec lui depuis un peu trop longtemps. Sa mère, Chiharu, la regarda en souriant avant de se tourner vers la porte du bureau, un air soucieux au visage. Sa fille aînée le remarqua et allait lui demander pourquoi lorsque le bureau s'ouvrit et que le père de famille sortit en titubant accompagné de Naruto, plus frais malgré ses joues un peu rosies, qui essayait de calmer Shô. Chiharu regarda son mari pendant un instant, totalement médusé ou déprimé avant de venir près de lui et de le tirer par l'oreille. L'homme grimaça en faisant de grands gestes pour demander de l'aide. Sakura soupira avant d'envoyer ses petits frères et sœurs se coucher en leur demandant bien de mettre des boulettes de cire dans les oreilles pour pouvoir dormir. Une fois le dernier couché et sous influence d'un fudas de sommeil, Sakura s'approcha de son blond qui s'était assis et qui tentait de reprendre un peu ses esprits. La kunoichie sourit un peu, la tête pleine de certaines idées. Elle prit Naruto par le bras et le tira dans sa chambre afin de passer une très bonne soirée. Juste en bas de l'escalier qu'avait grimpé le jeune couple, Chiharu et Shô, étrangement dégrisé, regardait la direction que venait de prendre les jeunes. « J'ai bien fait que de mettre que de l'eau parfumé où je n'aurais jamais tenu. La vache, j'ai mis la forte dose de drogue dans son verre en plus du Saké hyper alcoolisé, et il a descendu toute ma réserve. Pffuuu… C'est bien le disciple de Jiraiya.

Mais tout de même. Allez jusqu'à ce point là pour qu'il franchisse le cap.

J'ai tout de même réussit à lui faire avouer que c'est notre Sakura qui faisait tout pour le tenter. Avec son entourage proche qui n'est pas meilleur et ce qu'il a dans le ventre, je me demande comment il n'a pas fait pour ne pas craquer avant ?

Je crois sincèrement que ces sentiments pour notre petite fleur sont bels et bien sincères.

Par ici la monnaie, tu as perdu ton pari. C'est bien notre fille qui tient la culotte du couple.

Faut dire aussi qu'avec sa poigne… »

OWARI

#O.O#

Sabaku Pfffuuuu…. Sakura, qui l'eut cru ?

Sakura Mais pourquoi tu me mets tout le temps avec Naruto-kun ?

Sabaku Tu préfères Lee ?

Sakura Tortionnaire…

Sabaku N'ose pas me dire que tu n'es pas satisfaite. Tu as Naruto sous tes ordres et le moindre de tes désirs.

Sakura C'est vrai qu'un beau blond musclé comme esclave personnel…

Sabaku Sakura, tu baves……

Sakura sluuurrrppp !!!….

Sabaku Bon je vais devoir employer la manière forte.

Sakura sluuurrrppp !!!...

Sabaku (tout bas) **Il y a Hinata qui est à moins de trois mètres de Naruto et………** (Normal) Ino se situe dans un périmètre de dix autour de Sasuke…

Sakura De quoi ??????? Hinata !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vais te tuer !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (file en courant tout en enfilant ses gants, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux).

Sabaku Une fois que ma prochaine fic sera terminée, on s'inquiètera réellement des sentiments de notre rose envers notre Naruto.

Sakura (criant de loin) C'est MON Naruto !!!!

Sasuke Pourquoi je n'apparais à peine dans cette fic ?

Sabaku Arrête de râler, pour une fois que tu n'es pas torturé, frappé, humilié, caricaturé, tué et j'en passe.

Sasuke Vu sous ce point de vue.

Sabaku Une dernière chose à dire.

Sasuke (se tournant très lentement vers l'objectif, un chidori crépitant à la main) Des reviews ou je viens vous rendre visite. »

P.S :

Sabaku Bon, ne pas utiliser Neji, Gaara et Shino avec cette réplique, ils se feront tués par leur fan-club. Sasuke…… Il n'est pas indispensable. Par contre, mettre Sakura sous surveillance ou elle violera le blond……. Minute, violer, ce n'est pas quand on est pas consentant ??? ……… Bof, ce sera un chantage en plus. »


	20. Façon sexe

« Façon sexe » à la sauce du **Shukaku** et du _Kyûbi, **les deux**_ en mode chibi-peluche.

_Ma mission faire bouger sans tabou,  
Sans pression ni relâche jusqu'au bout,  
(vous partagez ma passion, cela vous donne des raisons)  
D'innover l'maximum sur cette piste,  
Allons jusqu'au summum, oui j'insiste,  
(effaçons toutes les tensions, ce soir, c'est dance hall à fond)  
_

Sakura se tenait pas loin d'une superbe maison. Elle y entra et eut la stupeur de voir _un petit renard à neuf queues _et **un raton laveur** en train de chanter et de danser. Elle se frotta les yeux, croyant qu'elle divaguait. Elle a du trop côtoyer Naruto et Gaara pendant ces deux derniers mois. Mais le problème est qu'elle voyait surtout toutes ses amies en train de se déhancher sans tabou devant tous leurs gars d'équipe. Ino faisait baver Chôji. Temari s'occuper sciemment de Shika. Tenten faisait couler une mare de sang du nez de Lee tandis que le Hyûga prenait diverses teintes de rouges rivalisant avec sa cousine. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs en train de danser langoureusement sous les regards de Naruto et de Gaara. Sakura eut un instant de flottement avant de commencer à réagir. Hinata draguait ouvertement SON équipier à ELLE. Au moment où elle s'approcha, une horde de jeunes kunoichies de son âge prit d'assaut le duo de jinchuuriki, poussant la médico-nin dans l'eau.

_Quand j'prends le mic, j'm'enflamme,  
J'vous sens bien hot mes dames,  
(c'est ça que j'veux, j'veux mettre le feu)  
J'sens la chaleur qui s'installe,  
Certains talents se dévoilent,  
(de mieux en mieux)  
Oh non...  
_

Lorsque Sakura revint à la surface, les deux **_chibis_** dansaient debout en agitant verticalement leurs pattes de devant et en trémoussant leur arrière-train. La kunochie changea de bord et sortit de l'eau, découvrant que ces vêtements étaient trempées et collaient à la perfection son corps en en révélant une très grande partie. Une fois la jeune fille entièrement extirpée de la piscine, elle revit Hinata se trémoussant entre SON blond et le Kazekage. La médico-nin se précipita à l'intérieur de la bâtisse pour éviter un double meurtre. Le premier, celui d'Hinata, le second, Naruto car il ne cherche pas à s'éloigner.

Refrain:  
**_J'veux qu'tout le monde bouge ses fesses,  
Qu'les femmes oublient leurs complexes,  
Façon sexe, oh ouais.  
Oui maintenant faut qu'ça bouge,  
Que tout le monde soit dans l'move,  
Façon sexe, oh ouais.  
(bis)  
_**

Dans l'immense maison, la kunoichie resta bas ballants. Toutes ses amies se frottaient d'une manière trop langoureuse contre leur gars qui profitaient du spectacle. **_Les deux minis démons_** étaient sur le bar à continuer à danser. Soudain, la kunoichie sentit un petit courant d'air sur elle et remarqua qu'elle était en bikini. Où sont passés ses vêtements ?

(RAP)

_Bouge ton boul' ma babe, sur ce son, j't'emmène,  
(toute la piste est chaude, toutes les meufs sont chaudes)  
Bouge ton body babe, sur mon flow sans gène,  
(toute la piste est chaude, oh yeah)  
_

Sakura ressentit tout à coup deux mains très 'chaudes', dans tous les sens du terme, parcourir son corps, le réchauffant. Elle se tortilla sous la douce torture et finit par se retourner. Ce fut pour voir que SON blond se tenait TROP proche d'ELLE. Si il réduit l'écart que d'un millimètre, elle sut qu'elle ne répondrait plus de rien. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Hinata dans son bikini blanc et mouillé s'approché sensuellement de Naruto, elle craqua et tira son équiper dehors avant de suivre l'exemple des autres.

au Refrain

**_J'veux qu'tout le monde bouge ses fesses,  
Qu'les femmes oublient leurs complexes,  
Façon sexe, oh ouais.  
Oui maintenant faut qu'ça bouge,  
Que tout le monde soit dans l'move,  
Façon sexe, oh ouais.  
(bis)_**

A chaque tentative du blond pour la toucher ou l'embrasser, elle reculait avant de revenir à la charge. Les deux mini-bijuus se trémoussaient en rythme sur la même chorégraphie que tout à l'heure. Hinata se paru se contenté du Kazekage. Mais lorsqu'il la bloqua dans une arène de sable, elle ne put que se coller contre lui. Finalement elle paraît très contente de cette situation.

_Bouge ton boul' ma babe, sur ce son j't'emmène,  
_**(bouge ton body, bouge ton body, yes, yes)  
**_Bouge ton body babe, sur mon flow sans gène,  
_**(dance with me, com on, com on, shake)  
**

Naruto n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il ne pouvait pas la toucher de ses mains ou l'embrasser mais elle se frottait de plus contre son corps. Il doit trouver une solution… Oh non, un des fils qui tenait le bikini vient de lâcher et le haut tomba.

**Hey ho, c'est du son pour les go man,  
Hey ho, ce soir c'est pour les sexy woman,  
(danse sans complexe, oublie ton ex)  
Hey ho, du nouveau dans ta sono man,  
Hey ho, mon blase à moi c'est Many one,  
(je veux qu'ce soir, je veux)  
**

Sakura allait enfin céder à ses pulsions et poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond, mais une sonnerie stridente de réveil l'interrompit.

La kunoichie se dressa en position assise tel un ressort et fixa d'un regard noir le malheureux appareil qui a osé la réveillée. Un poing rageur s'abattit dessus, le rajoutant à la longue liste de ses homologues qui ont succombés aux doux traitements de la médico-nin. Ils ne peuvent pas inventer un réveil résistant pour les shinobis ???

Sakura se peigna afin de démêler ses cheveux devant sa glace lorsqu'elle se rappela son rêve. Il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de lire le cadeau de Kakashi-senseï ou elle finira dingue. Quoiqu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour revoir Naruto seulement en maillot de bain ou moins. La voila qu'elle se mettait à baver.

au Refrain

_**J'veux qu'tout le monde bouge ses fesses,  
Qu'les femmes oublient leurs complexes,  
Façon sexe, oh ouais.  
Oui maintenant faut qu'ça bouge,  
Que tout le monde soit dans l'move,  
Façon sexe, oh ouais.  
(bis)**_

Le blond de Konaha bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en allant prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sauf que depuis un bout de temps, un certain _renard_ n'arrêtait pas de lui troubler le sommeil avec ses rêves à deux balles. Naruto composa des signes et invoqua une petite peluche de _renard à neuf queues_ et déposa un bol de râmens devant. Aussitôt le _ventre à patte à fourrure rousse_ se goinfra, la tête entière plongeant dans le bol, les deux pattes antérieures tenant le récipient. Le blond partit prendre une douche, laissant tomber ses affaires ici et là en chemin. Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, la sonnette retentit et le blond passa une petite serviette autour de ses reins et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Sakura vit le blond tenant une serviette blanche ne couvrant que le strict minimum. Dans la cuisine, le renardeau extirpa sa tête du bol vide en se léchant les babines, l'air satisfait. Puis il finit par dire : « J'veux qu'tout le monde bouge ses f……. »

OWARI

Sabaku Et oui, mes chers amis !!!! Kyûbi est acculé dans un coin de la pièce par Sakura !!!!! Il tente de filer en sautant !!! Oh !!! Superbe lariat qui le renvoit au point de départ !!! Il essaye de nouveau, mais par en dessous cette fois, entre les jambes de Sakura !!! Celle-ci vient de l'écraser avec son coude en se laissant tomber, faisant un superbe plaquage !!! Elle se relève, le prend par une queue et le balance de nouveau dans le coin !!! Elle prend un élément du mobilier… Oh non !!! C'est la chaise pliante… Le yokho est littéralement pilonné, écrasé et j'en passe… Sakura ce retrouve seulement avec les pieds de la chaise, celle-ci n'ayant supporté sa fureur... Elle cherche une nouvelle arme, un nouvel objet à utiliser… Elle court à travers la pièce et se saisit… Oh lala lalala…. C'est le balai !!! Le renard tente de s'enfuit à nouveau, mais elle est à nouveau sur lui. Elle le reprend par une queue et… »

Veuillez nous excusez de cette interruption, le programme de censure ne peut permettre la suite de ce commentaire. En attendant, on vous propose d'observer la vie d'un Shikamaru sauvage. Il passe son temps allongé, ne se déplaçant que pour manger et se mettre à l'abri, mais seulement dans les cas extrêmes. Sa moyenne de déplacement est de 5m par jour. C'est fascinant…

« Désolé pour cette interruption en dehors de notre volonté. Voici le résultat du Match. Sakura Gagnante, Kyûbi perdant. Un commentaire de l'heureuse ninja ? « Depuis le temps que j'attendais l'occase… » On a très bien compris le message. Au perdant. « Fe fure de me plus famais me moquer d'une ffemme en colèrfe et poffédant une fforfe de deftrfucfion maffive, elle defait afoir fes rfègles. » La traduction s'il vous plaît « Il a très bien retenu la leçon. Ne jamais énerver Sakura pendant cette période ou en dehors. » Merci. Ici Sabaku no Yokho du reste de l'appartement de Naruto Uzumaki. A vous les studios. »

Naruto Kyûbi a un balai dans le BIIPP. Au sens propre. Whouhahahahahahaha….

Sakura Naruto-kun…. Si on reprenait la dernière scène pendant que tu es encore en tenue. Je vais t'aider à te nettoyer le dos !!!

Sabaku Il n'y a pas que le dos qu'elle va s'occuper. La libido aussi.

Sakura Sabaku… viens par ici mon choupinet…

Sabaku Je croyais que c'était Naruto ton…. Sakura range ce balai ou je lâche Jiraiya pas loin de ta salle de bain ou de ta chambre !!! Sakura… Et je te donne une occase d'éloigner Hinata de Naruto !!! (courant se mettre dans un coin, loin de l'héritière de Tsunade (aussi de son caractère) qui s'approchait d'une démarche sadique)

Sakura … C'est vrai ?

Sabaku Je te le jure sur mon nindô.

Sakura Bien.

Sabaku Note pour plus tard, augmenter la paye de Sakura. Mais je me pose une question… Où est passée ma collection entière du chef d'œuvre de littérature fait par Jiraiya ? …….. Sakura !!!! Sort de la salle de bain avec mes livres !!!!! Ils ne sont pas waterproof !!! » Et le pauvre auteur maltraité tambourina à la porte de la salle d'eau afin de récupéré ses bouquins intacts. « Sakura !!! Je te jure que j'humilierais Hinata avec Sasuke !!! Que tu succéderas à Tsunade !!! pitié rend moi ces livres !!!!

Sakura Kyûbi les a emporté avec lui dans sa prison !!!

Sabaku Cool !!! Naruto ne sera que plus hentaï !!! »

OWARI !!!


	21. tant de fois

_Tant de fois j'ai tenté  
D'aller toucher les étoiles  
Que souvent en tombant  
Je m'y suis fait mal  
_

Naruto se rappela de ces échecs. Son obtention du bandeau par quatre fois rater. Ses tentatives désespérés de ramener Sasuke. A chaque fois, il a échoué et cela lui fait encore mal.

_Tant de fois j'ai pensé  
Avoir franchi les limites  
Mais toujours une femme  
M'a remis en orbite  
_

Plusieurs fois il a pensé à abandonner. Qu'il a franchi les limites qui lui étaient imposés par le conseil et qu'il allait perdre sa raison de vivre. Mais à chaque fois, ELLE l'a toujours rappelé et l'a motivé à aller en avant.

_Tant de fois j'ai grimpé  
Jusqu'au plus haut des cimes  
Que je m'suis retrouvé  
Seul au fond de l'abîme  
Seul au fond de l'abîme  
_

Tant de fois il a été si proche et d'aussi nombreuse fois il est tombé encore plus bas. A cause de LUI et de l'AUTRE. Il a toujours été isolé, rejeté, ignoré. A chaque fois qu'il réussissait à combler une de ses lacunes, soit ils vantaient ou s'émerveillait de l'AUTRE, soit ils rappelaient qu'il avait LUI. Et il se retrouvait de nouveau seul dans l'ombre.

_Celui qui n'a jamais été seul  
Au moins une fois dans sa vie  
Seul au fond de son lit  
Seul au bout de la nuit_

Celui qui n'a jamais été seul  
Au moins une fois dans sa vie  
Peut-il seulement aimer  
Peut-il aimer jamais  


Comment l'AUTRE osait lui parler de solitude à lui qui a LUI. Cet AUTRE qui a toujours eut droit à tout ce que lui n'a pas eut. Une famille, des amis, de la reconnaissance, du talent. Tout le monde adore l'AUTRE, mais pas LUI qui est dans son ventre donc lui. Il y a eu toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller l'AUTRE, le rassurer la nuit lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Mais lui, à chaque fois que LUI montrait ses espoirs du futurs et ses souvenirs du passé à travers ses rêves et que quand il se réveillait, il n'y avait personne. Comment l'AUTRE osait-il lui dire qu'il connaît plus la solitude que lui. Ce type qui a un ego plus gros que la falaise des Hokages. Comment peut-il prétendre avoir des sentiments envers ELLE.

_Tant d'amis sont partis  
Du jour au lendemain  
Que je sais aujourd'hui  
Qu'on peut mourir demain  
_

Ils lui manquent tous. Ses amis, ses compagnons. Ils étaient jeunes et sûrs de leurs forces. Mais à cause de cette guerre, la majorité d'entre eux sont partis. Ceux qui sont resté peuvent même mourir demain alors chacun d'entre eux profite de l'instant présent.

_On a beau tout avoir  
L'argent, l'amour, la gloire  
Il y a toujours un soir  
Où l'on se retrouve seul  
Seul au point de départ  
_

L'AUTRE a tout eut et maintenant il n'a plus rien à cause de sa bêtise. Lui n'avait rien, maintenant il est Hokage, mais il est toujours seul avec ses cauchemars à LUI dans son grand lit.

_Celui qui n'a jamais été seul  
Au moins une fois dans sa vie  
Seul au fond de son lit  
Seul au bout de la nuit_

Celui qui n'a jamais été seul  
Au moins une fois dans sa vie  
Peut-il seulement aimer  
Peut-il aimer jamais  


Comment l'AUTRE osait lui parler de solitude à lui qui a LUI. Cet AUTRE qui a toujours eut droit à tout ce que lui n'a pas eut. Une famille, des amis, de la reconnaissance, du talent. Tout le monde adore l'AUTRE, mais pas LUI qui est dans son ventre donc lui. Il y a eu toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller l'AUTRE, le rassurer la nuit lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Mais lui, à chaque fois que LUI montrait ses espoirs du futurs et ses souvenirs du passé à travers ses rêves et que quand il se réveillait, il n'y avait personne. Comment l'AUTRE osait-il lui dire qu'il connaît plus la solitude que lui. Ce type qui a un ego plus gros que la falaise des Hokages. Comment peut-il prétendre avoir des sentiments envers ELLE.

_Tant de fois j'ai été  
Jusqu'au bout de mes rêves  
Que je continuerai  
Jusqu'à ce que j'en crève  
Que je continuerai  
Que je continuerai  
_

Il a est le plus grand des Hokages, il a surpassé les précédents. Il s'est marié avec ELLE et à eut de somptueux enfants. Il est au bout de tous ces rêves et continu son dernier. Protéger Konoha, ses amis, sa famille, jusqu'à la mort. Jamais il n'abandonnera…

_Celui qui n'a jamais été seul  
Au moins une fois dans sa vie  
Seul au fond de son lit  
Seul au bout de la nuit_

Peut-il seulement aimer  
Jamais, jamais  
Je continuerai  
Je continuerai   
Peut-il jamais aimer

« Jamais il n'a lâcher prise. Il s'est toujours accroché à ses rêves, ses idéaux, ses promesses.

- C'est vrai, Ôka-san ?

- Si je te le dis. Ton père n'a jamais arrêté.

- Je veux être Hokage pour le surpasser lui et tout les autres !!!

- T'es sûr Tatsu ?

- Oui !

- Sakura-chan… Tu ne te lasses jamais de lui raconter la même histoire ?

- Non car c'est la tienne. Mais chut, il dort…

- Ah la la… Je me demande de qui il tient pour être aussi survolté un instant et dormir comme un loir celui d'après…

- Mais de toi mon chéri.

- Aï Shiteru, Sakura-chan.

- Wo Aï Ni, Naruto-kun…


	22. village people

Naruto à la VILLAGE PEOPLE.

Tout le village se tenait devant l'estrade construite en plein milieu de la place du marché. Ils se sont tous retrouvés là sur ordre de leur Hokage bien-aimée. Excepté quelques personnes. Sakura cherchait frénétiquement des yeux son 'bel' Uchiwa avec le soutien d'Ino, ainsi que Naruto afin d'empêcher celui-ci de faire une grosse connerie. Hinata se demandait où se trouvait Shino. Chôji grignotait en essayant de deviner où Shikamaru est partit pionsé. Tenten tentait de faire avouer à Gaï où se terrait Neji, alors que le jounin pleurait l'absence de son disciple adoré. Soudain, Tsunade apparut sur l'estrade et prit la parole : « Merci mes chers concitoyens. Grâce à l'un de nos membres qui veut rester anonyme, cette soirée est réservée uniquement aux filles !!!

Toutes les kunoichies et femmes -OUAIS !!!

Les hommes – Cool… Soirée bière et foot…

Tsunade – Messieurs, vous pouvez aussi rester profiter du spectacle, il est à ne pas manquer !!! » Sur ces mots, elle s'écarta de la scène où les rideaux se levèrent. Se fut cinq hommes dans divers costumes et se tenant dos au public.

Sakura aperçut enfin son blond d'équipier qui s'esclaffait tout seul en se tenant les cotes et pleurant de tout son soûl. Elle le rejoignit alors qu'il se calmait. Mais lorsque son regard se reporta sur la scène, il repartit dans son délire. La kunoichie aux cheveux roses ne comprenait vraiment pas son équipier, mais lorsqu'elle aussi regarda, elle tomba aussi à genoux en explosant de rire.

Choûji soutenait Ino qui pleurait de honte de voir son bel apollon d'Uchiwa se pavaner ainsi sur cette scène dans ce genre de vêtement ou alors c'est à cause de Shikamaru qui était lui aussi sur scène dans une tenue aussi osée que celle de Sasuke. Faut dire que voir le grand Sasuke, le génie de leur promotion, dans une tenue de motard en cuir ou Shikamaru, feignant devant l'éternel, habillé comme un maçonnier, le casque sur la tête et la chemise ouverte.

Hinata se faisait toute petite. Son cousin était dans une tenue de sioux qui ne cachait à peine le strict minimum et son équipier Shino était en Cow-boy… Kiba était à coté d'elle et laissait son rire aller ou il explosait. Cela finit par contaminer Hinata qui pouffait discrètement derrière ses mains qui lui donnait un air consternée.

Tenten ne dégagea pas les yeux de SON Hyûga. Toutes les kunoichies savaient qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre entre elle et lui si on ne veut pas se transformer en pelote d'armes.

Sur les cinq garçons qui dansaient en rythme sur 'YMCA' ou 'In the NAVY', seul Lee semblait heureux. Tout les autres avaient en tête l'image du responsable de cet enfer et les projets de vengeances sur lui.

A la fin du spectacle, Tsunade revint sur le devant de la scène, plusieurs laisses en mains. « Maintenant, c'est l'heure des enchères !!! Seules les six plus hautes se verront le droit de repartir avec un de nos danseurs ou un ninja équivalent !!!

Anko – DIX MILLES POUR IRUKA !!!!

Iruka – Quoi ??? » Aussitôt un collier se fixa autour du cou et il fut tirer sur l'estrade… « VINGT POUR ASUMA !!!

Kurenaï – SOIXANTE !!! » Le jounin fumeur fut aussi tirer sur le devant de la scène où les cinq danseurs attendaient patiemment ou par résignation.

Ino – DEUX CENTS POUR SASUKE !!!

Temari – HUIT MILLES POUR SHIKAMARU !!!

Ino- Quoi ??? VINGT POUR LA TÊTE D'ANANAS !!!

Temari – CINQUANTE MILLES !!!

Ino – Non !!!

Tsunade – Shikamaru revient à Temari !!!

Ino – NON !!!

Shikamaru – Mendokuse… Entre une hystérique, une mégalomane et ma mère, je suis vraiment mal…

Hinata - …

??? – QUATRE POUR NARUTO, IL ME DOIT DE L'ARGENT !!!

Naruto – Je ne veux pas !!!!!!

??? – SOIXANTE-QUINZE POUR LE BLOND!!!

Sakura – QUATRE-VINGTS POUR SASUKE !!!

Hinata – Quatre vingt quinze…

Sakura – CENT !!!

??? – CENT VINGT POUR LE CHENAPAN !!! IL A RECU LA FORMATION DE JIRAIYA !!!

Toutes les autres femmes kunoichies – EN PLUS ??? DEUX CENTS !!!!

Sakura – C'est de la pédophilie !!!

Une kunoichie d'une vingtaine d'année – Sache une chose, petite… Les bakemonos sont infiniment plus doués au pieu que n'importe quel homme et sont aussi très endurants et bien dotés. Rajoute la perversité et l'expérience de Jiraiya et on obtient le rêve de toutes femmes célibataires… DEUX CENTS CINQUANTE !!!

Inner-Sakura (de sortie) – Cool !!! TROIS CENTS, TROIS MOIS D'INTERETS GENERAUX ET JE LE PRETE POUR LA MÊME SOMME !!!

Tsunade – C'est Sakura qui a la plus haute mise… Personne ne veux mettre plus ?... Bon, Naruto est adjugé à Sakura Haruno.

Inner-Sakura – Naruto !!! Au pied !!!! Je te conseil de te rappeler toutes tes leçons, je t'interroge dés qu'on rentre !! niark niark !!!

Tsunade – Merde, j'aurais pus en tirer plus de Naruto…

Naruto – AU SECOURS !!!!!!!!!

Hinata - …

Tsunade – Les offres continues… Personne pour Uchiwa ?? … Pour Neji ??

Tenten – DEUX CENTS !!!!

Neji – Non, non, non, non, non…

Tsunade – Vendu !

Neji – NOOONNNN !!!!!!!!!

Tenten – YESSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji – Je suis maudit…

Tenten - Neji-kun, tu viens ???» La kunoichie partit en courant, tirant sur le collier de Neji qui traînait par terre en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Tsunade – Personne pour Uchiwa ???

Shizune – HUIT MILLIONS POUR KAKASHI !!!

Tsunade – Il a déjà filé en entendant le mot enchères…

Shizune – Raté !

Hinata – HEIN ??? Sakura a prit, Naruto !!!!

Tsunade – Un yen pour Sasuke Uchiwa de la part d'Hinata Hyûga !!! Vendu !!!

Sasuke – Je ne vaux pas qu'un misérable yen alors que le dobe en a valu trois cents milles ???

Tsunade – A ce qu'on dirait, oui…

Sasuke – Et ???

Hinata – Sa… Sasuke-kun… Tu peux venir ?

Sasuke – Non…

Hinata – TOUT DE SUITE !!!! » Tous se retournèrent vers la Hyûga qui venait de gueuler sur le sharingan qui avait encore les cheveux plaqués en arrière sous la gueulante. Puis la Hyûga prit l'oreille du brun et le tira vers chez elle, au moins son père sera content d'avoir un Uchiwa en esclave, ne serait-ce qu'une journée…Ce qui rappela au chef du clan la dernière fois qu'il est sortit de sa propriété le jour de la femme. C'était avec son jumeau lorsqu'ils étaient tout juste promus chuunins et c'était aussi Tsunade qui avait tout organisé. Hinata vit son père blanchir et se mettre à suer… Quelques instants plus tard, le leader se changea vite fait et tenta de filer par-dessus le mur de sa propriété, mais !!! Un panneau de papier s'ouvrit sur le coté et un lasso en jaillit pour choper Hiashi au sommet du mur et le tirer à l'intérieur sous les cris de terreur du chef. Hinata se demanda où sa mère avait retrouvé sa corde spéciale avant de se rappeler qu'elle disposait encore de Sasuke sous la main ou de l'oreille de celui-ci entre ses délicats doigts blancs et fins.

Retour sur la scène. Tsunade avait fait amené à coté d'elle un gros paquet cadeau bleu avec un joli ruban rouge. « Maintenant, la plus belle pièce de ma collection qui n'a pas encore filé en courant, n'est-ce pas Kakashi ?

Shizune – KAKASHI HATAKE !!!! TON RAPPORT DE MISSION D'HIER ????

Kakashi – Kûso… Courage…. FUYONS !!!!!!!! » Le copy-ninja qui s'était perdu et qui est donc retourné sur ses pas en évidence, refit demi-tour et prit la poudre d'escampette, poursuivi par une Shizune furieuse… « Revenons à nos houblons… euh, moutons !!! Voici la pièce maîtresse de cette collection annuelle… Désolé, Yondaïme n'est plus… Itachi Uchiwa !!!!!! » La Godaime défit le paquet, révélant Itachi bâillonné et solidement attaché avec le ruban rouge, réputé incassable, et qui lui servait aussi d'unique vêtement…

Itachi – MMMHHMMMHHHH ! MMMMHHHHMMHMMHHHH !!! (Kisame ! vient me sauver !!!!)

Hana – Itachi ?

Itachi – MMHMMMH ??? (Hana ?)

Tsunade – Notre généreux mécène de ce spectacle nous a également fourni c spécimen unique… Nous commençons à … 120 000 !!!

Hana – Le Itachi Uchiwa ?

Tsunade – Oui oui…

Hana – 2 000 000 !!!!

Itachi – MMMMMMMMMMMHHHHH !!!!! (NON !!!!!!) MMHHMMHH-MMMHHMMMHH !!!! (Kami-sama !!!)

??- 2 500 000 !!!

Itachi – Mmhh… (Ouf…)

Hana – 30 000 000 !!!!

Itachi - !! O.O !!! …. MMMMMHHHHMMMMHHH !!!!!!!!! (PITIE !!!!!!!!) MMMHHH MMMHHH MMMHHH MMHHMMHHMMMHHMMHH MMMMHMMMHH !!!!!!! (TOUT SAUF INUZUKA HANA !!!!!!)

Tsunade – Personne ? Nous avons aussi un superbe requin qui fera un splendide majordome. Livré avec la collection complète du paradis de la drague…

Itachi - …. Mmmhhh… (Kisame et sa biipp !! de biiipppp !!! de libido de biiipp…)

Hana – J'avais justement besoin d'apprendre à nager à la piscine…

Itachi – MMHH ?? (Elle me lâchera pour le poisson ???)

Hana – Et Itachi servant de bouée, de serveur de boisson fraîche, de masseur, de…

Itachi - … (Pitié sauvez-moi…… Je ferais tout ce que dit le chef à la virgule près, et aussi de modèle pour les sculptures de Deidara, où de jouet pour l'équipière du boss… MAIS SORTEZ MOI DE LA !!!! Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié… PPPIIIITTTIIIIEEEE !!!!!)

Hana – Et j'ai des tas d'autres idées en poches !!!

Itachi – … (Cela ne peut pas être pire…)

Hana – Je le prêterais même à Sasuke si celui-ci m'est très gentil !!! J'ai besoin de main d'œuvre pour la prochaine tournée de chiots et des petits frères et/ou sœurs que maman prépare !!!

Itachi – !!!! O.O !!! (Je retire ce que je viens de penser !!! CELA PEUT ÊTRE PIRE !!!! J'ai baby-sitter mon crétin de frère une fois !!! Pas deux !!!)

Tsunade – Que de projets… Et pour les versements ???

Hana – Il fera les travaux d'intérêts généraux pour les trente prochaines années et je vous offre notre plus beau chiot qui va bientôt naître !!!

Tsunade – Je le fais ? Je ne le fais pas ? » La Sannin passa son regard successivement de Hana qui hocha vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas à Itachi qui faisait de même mais de droite à gauche… « Vendu !!!! » Dans toutes les chroniques Uchiwa, aucun membre de ce clan, vivant et vacciné, n'a fondu en pleurs en plein milieu d'une foule en plein centre de Konoha… Bin, c'est ce qui se passa…

Deux mois se sont écoulés, Kiba alla voir son équipière chez elle. Il passa par le jardin et vit Hinata et Hanabi, allongées dans des transats, à siroté des limonades fraîches et à donner des ordres à un Sasuke en tenue strictement minimale en train de passer la serpillière à quatre pattes ou à tout autres injonctions des filles. Kiba finit par saluer les filles et à lancer la conversation : « Alors ?? Tu profites bien de ton homme ?

Hinata – Il est très pratique !!!

Hanabi – Oui.

Kiba – Tu as encore le petit numéro que les vieux shinobis t'ont remis avant de te donner ton serviteur…

Hinata – Oui et alors ?

Kiba – Uchiwa !!! Tu sais quel jour on est ???

Sasuke – Gnneuuhh ???

Hinata – Non, ne me dit pas que c'est CE jour, aujourd'hui ???

Kiba – Si…

Sasuke – C'est vrai ??? » Pour la première fois de la mémoire de Kiba, le canin vit le ténébreux sourire comme Naruto. Il détacha son collier et regarda le numéro à l'intérieur. « 42…

Hinata – Kami-sama…

Sasuke – Alors, Hina-chan, c'est quoi ton numéro ???

Hinata – 4… 42… » Le sourire du brun à l'éventail s'agrandit encore plus… Il alla s'allongé sur la table de massage et indiqua son dos à Hinata qui le rejoignit, désespérée…. Et d'après ce qu'entendit l'Inuzuka de l'Uchiwa, vraiment très loquace en ce jour, Hinata ne pourra pas tout faire rien qu'en deux mois… Kiba ressortit de la propriété immense et se balada en se tenant les côtes. Il croisa Sakura qui traînait Naruto de boutique en boutique pour refaire l'armoire de ce dernier. Naruto est vraiment trop gentil mais Sakura n'a pas l'air s renfrogné, pensa le maître-chien. Le brun vit Shikamaru allongé sur les jambes dénudés de Temari, qui tendait une grappe de raisin juste au dessus pour le nourrir. Tenten massait les épaules de Neji et faisait fuir les fans de celui-ci. Lee est attaché à un arbre et bâillonné avec une foulard orange. Signé Naruto, remarqua Kiba. Puis ce dernier rentra au domaine familiale pour voir Itachi tiré Hana loin de la maison principale et de Kisame qui avait un air de terreur au visage, les deux petits frères et sœurs de la vétérinaire rigolaient dans ses bras, des chiots à ses pieds et surveillé par le chef de la meute Inuzuka… Kiba adore le jour des hommes, car ceux-ci prennent leur revanche sur les femmes… Shino passa plus tard dans la soirée pour dire que le quartier Uchiwa est en pleine rénovation et que Hinata y a déménagé avec Sasuke en emmenant plein d'affaires. « Pourquoi Hinata ne veut pas entendre le tube de Joe Cocker lorsque Sasuke est présent ???

Shino – Je crois qu'il se venge…

Kiba – Pourquoi ?

Shino – D'après Konohamaru qui le sait de Hanabi, Hinata a obligé Sasuke à faire la chorégraphie dessus… et entière. Ainsi que sur la musique d'il y a deux mois…

Kiba – Notre Hinata ?

Shino – Oui.

Kiba – Rappelle moi de l'éloigner de notre collection de Jiraiya-sama…

Shino – Elle est avec un élève de Kakashi…

Kiba – Faut qu'on dise à Kurenaï-senseï la situation.

Shino – Une fois qu'elle aura terminé avec Asuma-senseï…

Kiba – Godaïme-sama ?

Shino - …

Kiba – Notre timide a disparue… Il ne reste plus que la dévergondée…

Shino – Oui.

Kiba - …

Shino - …

Kiba – Tu es turlupiné…

Shino – Je voudrais savoir pourquoi Itachi a emmené avec lui la meute de traque de ta sœur en allant à son domaine ? Pourquoi Hinata a prit tout ces pièges avec elle ? Et pourquoi les frangins ennemis dépoussièrent les dossiers du commissariat ?

Kiba – Ah… L'honneur et la règle Uchiwa…

Shino – Une dernière… Elle a renversée le sac qui s'est vidé…Tu savais que notre Hinata a une tenue moulante en cuir ??? »

OWARI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Coin de lecture…

Sabaku – Hinata en tenue moulante en cuir….

Sakura (me frappant très fort) – Hentaï !!!!!!!!!!

Sabaku (tête encastrée dans le sol) – Quoi ???

Sakura – Naruto saigne du nez à présent !!!! Il n'est plus disponible !!!!

Sabaku – Utilise ta tenue d'Eve…

Sakura – J'ai beau être devant lui et en tenant un bol de râmens fumant, il ne réagit pas…

Sabaku – Même les râmens…

Sakura – J'ai trouvé !!!

Sabaku – Elle a quoi comme idée perverse cette fois ? Pourquoi elle sort un bol géant du renard ? Elle le rempli de râmens ? Elle plonge dedans ? Et merde…. Naruto est tombé dans les pommes… ventre et bas ventre, trop efficace…

Coin reviews…

Chères lectrices…

Pouvez-vous laisser un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ?

Ou je lâche JIRAIYA !!!! èé !!!

Chers lecteurs

Même idée, sauf que le sannin est remplacé par soit une Anko en manque. Soit Une Tsunade furax. Soit un renard géant de … Vingt mètres au garrot et neuf queues… A vous de voir.

Les reviews sont gratuits et n'usent pas vos doigts, ni vos claviers, ni votre temps, ni vos neurones. Sauf si ces derniers sont déjà fondus !!! Amis du soir, Bonsoir !!! sinon, la suite de mes délires arrivera bientôt !!!


	23. moi vouloir etre chat

Moi vouloir être renard

_Moi vouloir être un renard  
Me frotter contre tes bas  
Je me ferai chiby-eyes  
Pour me blottir entre tes bras  
_

_Je te jure j'boirai plus  
Que du lait je n'aime plus  
La vodka  
Moi vouloir être un renard  
Tous les soirs quand je te vois_

Naruto, le Rokudaïme, le ninja le plus imprévisible de tout le continent et aussi un des trois plus forts, quitta discrètement son bureau en laissant ses clones faire le travail à sa place. Il alla dans la forêt et opéra un henge.

Sakura, brillante médico-nin du village caché de Konoha et aussi conseillère de l'actuel Hokage quittait enfin son service à l'hôpital et rentrait chez elle quand un renard jaillit du buisson et couru se frotter contre ses jambes. La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras lorsqu'il lui sortit sa technique la plus dévastatrice, le Kitsune chiby-eyes no jutsu. Elle n'y a jamais résisté. La kunoichi frotta sa joue contre celle de son renard qui semblait apprécier le moelleux de ses bras et de sa poitrine.

En rentrant chez elle, elle servit une coupelle de lait au renard tandis qu'elle se contenta de se faire un plat de ramens instantanés au miso. Puis elle alla se coucher avec le canidé qui s'installa ses pieds. Pendant qu'elle dormait, le kitsune se leva et s'approcha pour admirer le visage détendu de la jeune femme.

_Moi vouloir être un renard  
Retrouver les gouttières  
Mes copines de litière  
Mais toujours rester à toi  
Prendre des mines chafouines  
Me lécher les babines  
Quand viennent tes copines  
Moi vouloir être un renard  
Et ne risquer de tes doigts  
Que leurs caresses sur moi  
_

Naruto s'étira en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire d'une façon pas très correcte tout en sortant de la réunion du Conseil, mais ce qui n'empêcha pas à quasiment toutes les jeunes femmes de trouver ce geste à la fois sensuel et terriblement craquant. Le blond s'approcha de sa dernière conquête et commença à lui mordiller langoureusement la peau du cou. Sa conseillère Sakura toussota pour lui rappeler sa présence tandis que son ancien équipier laissa ses mains se balader un peu partout sur le corps de sa compagne. La kunoichi donna un grand coup sur le crâne du blond et le tira par le col jusqu'à son bureau tout en jetant un regard meurtrier à la petite amie sous les yeux goguenard de tout le monde. Shikamaru se contenta de pousser un « Galère… » bien ressentit tandis que Kiba s'esclaffa à moitié vautré sur Ino, tout les deux étant assis dans un des canapés de la salle en attendant de recevoir leur mission de leur Hokage bien aimé. Sasuke, dans la tenue de chef de la Police, la même que celle de son père, arriva en compagnie d'Hinata et qui demanda ce qui se passait. Shikamaru lui fit un topo de la situation et le sharingan roula les yeux en poussant un de ses grognements habituels tandis que Hinata jetait la conquête hors de la salle à la manière de Neji quand il s'agissait des prétendants à la main de l'héritière Hyûga. En clair, Elle la prit, une main par le col et l'autre par la ceinture, la souleva et la mit en position horizontale, puis elle prit son élan. Arrivée à la porte, elle tandis son projectile en arrière et la lança tout en s'arrêtant. Enfin, elle prit le battant de la porte d'une main et la referma violemment, ce qui fissura le chambranle tout neuf de la veille. Kiba regardait la scène un immense sourire aux lèvres, vite rejoint par Sasuke dans une mesure moindre, seulement les deux coins de la bouche qui se relève ostensiblement, tandis que la jeune Hyûga passait par toutes les palettes du rouge, honteuse de son coup d'éclat.

Sakura recevait ses vieilles amies d'enfances ce soir-là tandis que le renard s'installa sur un coussin en regardant sa maîtresse faire des accolades à ses invitées. Soirée pyjama en perspective. Il regardait les filles dans leurs tenues de nuits et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air gourmand. Tenten voulu le caresser lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla à coté du coussin, mais le renard se leva avant qu'elle ne le touche et s'affala contre les jambes de Sakura qui le caressa d'un geste machinale. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et se rendormit. Ino prit son air de chat habituel quand elle s'apprêtait à taquiner une de ses amies sur leurs sentiments. « Tu as un prétendant à ce qu'on dirait. Tu comptes faire cocu Naruto ?

Sak- Ino, Naruto sort toutes les semaines avec une fille différente, alors ce n'est pas moi qui le fait cocu surtout que je ne m'intéresse pas à lui, répondit Sakura.

Ino- Et ce matin alors ?

Sak- On devait donner les missions urgentes.

Ino- T'es vraiment sûre de toi ?

Sak- Qu'insinue-tu encore ?

Ino- Lorsque Naruto saluait sa copine, tu n'as pu t'empêcher de le mater, ensuite, lorsqu'il a commencé à la tripoter, tu l'as carrément assommé avant de le tirer dans votre bureau. Je ne parle même pas du regard noir que tu as jeté à sa conquête et des dix minutes d'attentes avant que tu n'ouvres le bureau.

Sak- Il fallait lui remettre les priorités en place.

- Moi ce que je trouve étrange, dit Tenten, c'est que tu es la seule qu'il laisse à lui crier dessus, frapper ou autres. Surtout que même si tes coups sont plus puissants que ceux de Tsunade-sama, il peut les éviter ou les encaisser facilement.

Ino- Peut-être bien que le décolleté de Grand Front lui attire toute son attention.

Sak- Vous allez arrêter de dire n'importe quoi !!!

Ten- Hum…….. non.

Hin- Vivement que Neji se déclare.

Ten- Comment ça, Hinata ?

Hin- Je ne dirais rien de plus, même sous la torture.

Sak- Te laisser faire des missions avec Sasuke n'était pas une si bonne idée. Il t'as donné un coté sadique.

Hin- T'es sûre ?

Ino- Et surprotecteur aussi.

Sak- Pourquoi ?

Ino- Hinata, tu peux nous dire pourquoi il y a de nouveau une fissure au chambranle de la salle d'attente ?

Sak- Hinata, c'est toi qui as fait ça ???

Hin- Ino, pourquoi tu as laissé Kiba vautré sur toi quand je suis arrivé.

Ino- Hinata !!! » Une Ino rouge de gène tentait de courser une Hinata hilare qui s'enfuyait à travers la pièce. Le renard souffla et se blottit un peu plus contre Sakura.

_Moi vouloir être un renard  
Quand dehors il fait froid  
Attendre mon repas  
Tapi au creux de tes draps  
Si un jour tu préfères  
A mes félines caresses  
Les canines d'un chien en laisse  
Tu ne comptes pas sur moi  
Pour dormir sur le sofa  
Je te montrerai de quoi  
Est capable un gros renard  
A ce jeu là je suis le roi  
Et la souris ce sera toi  
Et la souris ce sera toi  
Et la souris ce sera..._

Mois d'hiver, le renard sortit la tête au petit matin hors des couettes de sa maîtresse. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit une belle épaisseur de neige dehors. Il se renfuit la tête au chaud et se reblottit contre le ventre de la kunoichi encore endormie. Un gargouillement retentit et Sakura se leva, le visage rouge de honte tandis que son estomac réclamait encore sa pitance. Elle vit son renard lové contre elle et le caressa en rêvassant à un beau blond. Elle constata que les poils du kitsune avaient la même coloration que celle de son bien-aimé.

Naruto mangeait tranquillement son Xième bol de ramens lorsqu'il vit par la fenêtre Sakura accroché au bras d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il finit son bol, rageur, et se remit au boulot pour oublier cette scène.

Une semaine plus tard, il revit la même scène avec le même homme mais en beaucoup plus proche. Il se contenta de rentrer la tête dans les épaules et de se diriger vers la forêt. Il entendit tout de même une partie de la conversation. « Pourquoi tu travailles encore pour ce guignol ? Il n'a pas le niveau pour être Hokage. Viens travaillé avec moi, le Mizukage. Tu aurais une plus grande importance et un accès à la plus grande connaissance médicale du continent. C'est mieux que bosser sous les ordres d'un gars qui n'a eut son poste que par son lien du sang et des connaissances influentes sur le conseil. » Il n'entendit pas plus car il était trop loin. Ce gars avait vraiment le don de la mettre en rogne. Il était là juste pour redéfinir les traités de répartition des missions des villages qui se situent entre Konoha et Kiri. Le blond utilisa une nouvelle fois son henge et partit sous sa nouvelle forme.

Sakura jouait tranquillement avec son animal lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Elle ouvrit et vit le Mizukage à sa porte. « As-tu réfléchit à ma proposition ?

Oui et c'est non !

Pourquoi tu t'obstines à travailler avec quelqu'un qui ne reconnais pas ta vraie valeur ? C'est juste un idiot qui ne compte que sur l'influence de ses proches et de celle de son porte-monnaie. Et… Aïe !!! Ta bestiole m'a griffé !

C'est parce que tu le mérites. Je préfère de loin travailler en tant que sa conseillère que d'être ta concubine. Il respecte les gens qui le respectent également. Il a gagné son titre parce qu'il a mérité après tout ces efforts. Il a su gagner la confiance du village qu'il l'a haït en le défendant de toutes ses forces. Et si je m'en souviens bien, c'est un peu grâce à lui que votre village n'a pas été envahi par Orochimaru.

C'est le Kazekage qui nous a sauvé, pas lui !!!

C'est donc un ancien Jinruucki qui vous a sauvé la mise, vous qui avez tenté de l'assassiné, non ? Si il vous a sauvé, c'est que son ami lui a demandé, car l'armée de Konoha était occupée sur le front de combat opposé.

De toute façon, je m'en vais ce soir, et tu viens avec moi, de gré ou de force.

De quoi ? » Elle ne put en dire plus qu'elle dut esquiver l'assaut du kage qui essayait de l'assommer. Malheureusement pour elle, elle trébucha sur une boîte et se retrouva allongé sur le sol. Le Mizukage ne perdit pas de temps et des liens aqueux entravaient ses poignets et chevilles et bâillonnaient sa bouche. L'homme se pencha pour la prendre qu'il reçut la charge blonde du renard de plein fouet et s'envola, étonné d'une telle force, dans la rue. Il se releva et lança des shurikens un peu n'importe comment sur le canidé. Celui-ci voulut les éviter, mais il se rappela que Sakura était derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le choix. Tant pis pour son amitié avec Sakura. Il explosa dans un nuage de fumée.

Une fois celle-ci dissipée, le Mizukage vit que tous ses projectiles étaient plantés dans les murs ou sur le sol, mais aucun n'avait touché sa cible qui avait disparu, ainsi que Sakura. Il ressentit une gigantesque aura meurtrière derrière lui et se retourna. Il vit Naruto tenant Sakura dans ses bras comme un jeune marié tiendrait sa femme. Il avait les yeux rouges d'un certain démon-renard, ainsi que ses marques sur les joues épaissies. Ses ongles sont devenues des griffes et neufs queues de chakra rouges battaient l'air rageusement. Contrairement à son enfance ou à son adolescence, celles-ci n'étaient pas formées en force par le démon qui prenait possession de son hôte. Non, cette fois chacune étaient finement créées par le chakra, plus de bulle ou autre défaut. Et plus rien ne recouvrait le corps du porteur, à part ses vêtements. Le Mizukage, Onibaki Shin, se contenta de prendre un air supérieur et de dire. « Arrête ton illusion, ça ne prends pas avec moi. Le Konoha no Gaki n'a plus été vu depuis le début de la guerre.

C'est sûre, il s'est fait renommé Konoha no Tatsu en l'honneur de son défunt père.

Et ce n'est pas toi, mes services secrets me l'ont assuré. Vous aviez été vu sur deux fronts différents utilisant des techniques radicalement différentes.

Jiraiya senseï avait donc raison. Les services de renseignements du Kiri no Kuni sont ridiculement affligeants de nullités. Je comprends mieux pourquoi leurs services hospitaliers sont si pointus. C'est sûre qu'à force de soignés leurs ninjas tombés dans des traquenards…

Qui es-tu donc pour me parler ainsi ?

Réfléchit je t'ai donné des indices.

Jiraiya…….. Tu es le Konoha no Tatsu !!! Que reviens-tu faire dans ce village que tu as déserté dés la fin de la dernière guerre !!!!

Je ne l'ai jamais déserté ou quitté. La dernière fois que j'ai franchi l'enceinte de ce village c'est pour le mariage d'un de mes amis qui se déroulait à Suna. Revenons au sujet principal, tu peux arrêter ta technique sur Sakura, car dés que je t'aurais mis une raclée, tu ne viendras pas dire que j'ai profité de ta perte de chakra par l'utilisation de cette technique.

Ton insolence est toujours aussi légendaire.

Et ton intelligence aussi médiocre. De toute façon, dés que tu as utilisé cette technique, tu t'es condamné.

Explique.

Dans ce village, il a plein de techniques héréditaires comme les Inuzukas, le Sharingan ou le Byakugan. Justement, je connais trois personnes qui maîtrisent ces lignes de sang à la perfection et elles habitent toutes à moins d'un pâté de maison d'ici. En plus, je sais de source sûre que le byakugan passe toutes ces nuits avec le chef de la Police du village, qui n'est d'autre que le second démon de celui-ci.

Et le premier ?

C'est moi.

Pfff… Comme si un gosse sait se servir d'un vieux renard obèse et sénile.

Et de quelle connaissance tu oses parler ainsi ?

Qu'il devait être nul pour s'être fait enfermé par le Senki, ton père, qui avait les plus mauvaises notes à votre académie.

C'est de famille, tu n'es pas au courant ? Ah oui, vos espions médiocres, j'oubliais.

Tu oses te foutre de ma gueule et de te moquer de mon village ?

Tu veux vraiment la réponse ??? Car c'est oui.

Je vais te tuer !!!! » Une minute plus tard, le Mizukage, la tête recouverte de sang et d'hématomes, était maintenue par la poigne d'acier du blond sur sa gorge. Soudain, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, possédant le même bandeau, mais dégageant plus de charisme et d'intelligence arriva, escorté par les Anbus. « Relâchez-le.

Et pourquoi donc ?

Car c'est une demande du Mizukage de Kiri no Kuni.

Je me disais aussi pourquoi ce petit con était si faible… c'est donc un imposteur.

Disons un traître. Il était mon aide de camp, mais il m'a donné une fausse date pour la réunion par rapport à notre traité.

Très bien, cher Mizukage-sama.

Je vous remercie, Hokage-sama.

Ce … Ce type ne peut-être le Gaki de Konoha… ou Tatsu… On raconte que d'un simple mouvement de bras, il peut abattre une douzaine de jounins pervertis.

C'est vrai, j'ai bien vu Naruto-sama le faire lorsqu'il était dans un état de fureur très avancé. Je lui dois d'ailleurs la vie de ma fille.

Mais …

Tu te la boucle jusqu'à qu'on revienne à Kiri. Si tu es encore en vie, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne veut pas abîmer les habitations des alentours et que tu serras plus utile vivant que mort, malgré ce que tu as tenté de faire. Kidnapper le bras droit du plus puissant Hokage de l'histoire des Kages. La disciple préférée de Tsunade-hime. L'une des trois légendes du pays du feu. Tu as failli déclencher une nouvelle guerre avec Konoha qui nous surpasse aussi bien en espionnage qu'en puissance brute, sans compter leurs stratégies portées à leurs plus hauts sommets. Rien qu'avec le quart actif de leur unités d'élites, ils peuvent pénétré Kiri et mettre notre village à feu et à sang et repartir sans avoir aucun blesser. Avec un leader aussi imprévisible qu'une de nos tempêtes des mers du nord, leur tacticien au Q.I de 200, ainsi que leurs médecins qui rivalisent avec les nôtres. Comment veux-tu qu'on ait une seule chance, bougre d'imbécile.

Voyons, Mizukage-sama…. Nous ne sommes pas si fort. Vous aussi vous avez vos talents en reconnaissance et traquenards et bien d'autre encore. On vous laisse vous occuper du cas de cette… chose. Si jamais cette loque remet un pied dans ce village. C'est la seule chose qui vous reviendra intact.

Trop gentil, mais vous pourrez pas ne rien envoyé ? La poste serait trop chère pour ça.

Je le donnerais à Ibiki. » Tandis que les kages parlementaient, le traître déglutit et tenta une nouvelle fois d'enlever Sakura, Sauf que sous l'influence du chakra démoniaque, les liens aqueux se sont évaporés. Ce qui donne comme solution à cette équation très difficile. Une Sakura hargneuse qui le massacra en lui laissant la vie au tout nouveau missing-nin. Soit toutes les côtes brisées, ainsi que les bras, les jambes et la mâchoire. Les organes internes touchés et les méridiens endommagés. Les kages se retournèrent aux cris de douleurs générés par le traître et le virent subir les arcanes secrètes de Konoha au grand complet. Tous les membres du sexe masculins se crispèrent un instant lors d'un coup particulièrement violent au point faible commun à eux tous.

Donc une fois l'affaire du traître réglé et une nouvelle réunion sur le traité Konoha-Kiri préparée, tout le monde partit, excepté deux personnes. Un Hokage blond faisant l'élève prit en faute face à une kunoichie très énervée (et j'insiste sur le très) aux cheveux roses. Elle finit par prendre la parole. « Allons régler ce différent à l'intérieur. » Elle le tira par la manche et referma la porte derrière eux. Une fois installé dans le salon, la médico-nin prit Naruto par le col et l'embrassa très consciencieusement. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, le shinobi tituba totalement pris de court par cette méthode de … discussion. Sakura rajouta une couche : « Maintenant, je vais te montré que je vaux mieux que tes précédentes petites copines… » Elle le tira dans sa chambre, le déshabilla en embrassant chaque partie du corps qu'elle mettait à l'air libre. Puis, elle lui prit les poignets et … les attacha au montant de son lit. Elle reprit ses caresses et ses suçons sur le corps qui lui est offert tandis que Naruto, ne pouvant participer devait endurer. Le reste de la nuit fut du même style sauf jusqu'au moment où le blond inversa les rôles et en disant : « Je vais te montrer maintenant pourquoi toutes les femmes me courent après et la raison pour laquelle elle me surnomme bakemono… »

Le lendemain, les deux amants reprirent la discussion. Et ce fut une Sakura avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui se pointa à l'hôpital.

OWARI !!!

Coin de l'après chapitre :

Sabaku- Et un chapitre !!! Un !!!

Sakura (toujours souriante) - …

Sabaku – Sakura ???

Sakura - …

Sabaku – Bon, pas le choix… il y a Hinata a déshabillé Naruto... Ino a mis une main à Sasuke…

Sakura - …

Sabaku – Plan B… Naruto est sous la douche… Et il aura besoin d'un massage après.

Sakura – De quoi ??? Hinata a fait quoi ??? Ne bouge pas, Naruto !!! Je viens à ton secours !!!!

Les autres fans girls du blond – Oui !!!!

Sakura (se retournant en faisant craquer ses poings) – De quoi ???

Les filles – Nous, rien…

Sabaku – Dépêche… Hinata est dans sa tenue moulante en cuir et a un fouet et des menottes.

Sakura (part très vite) – NNNAAARRRRUUUTTTTOOO !!!!!

Sabaku – Et après on ose dire que je suis hentaï ? Mais je bosse avec des pervers !!!!

Vous, les lecteurs - …

Sabaku - … Bon, peut-être que je le suis devenu un tout petit peu à cause de leur très mauvaise influence sur moi.

Vous - …

Sabaku – Euh ??? Reviews ? S'il vous plaît ?


	24. mon essentiel

Mon essentiel

Mon essentiel

_Je sais ton amour  
Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps  
Sentir sur mon cou jour après jour  
J'ai remonté les tourments pour m'approcher encore  
J'ai mon désir ancré sur le tien  
J'ai mon désir ancré à tes chevilles  
Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien  
Tout ne tient qu'a nous  
_

Naruto sentait dans son dos le regard lubrique de Sakura, surtout quand il s'attardait entre ses cuisses et le bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Et un frisson remonta le long de sa nuque. Il a tout fait pour la faire sourire, à la rendre heureuse. Il ferait tout pour elle. Il exterminerait toute l'Akatsuki si elle lui demandait. Mais qu'elle arrête de le regarder ainsi !!

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes  
Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
_

Marre… Le blond en a par-dessus la tête. Cette mission avec Hinata et Ino lui parut comme un véritable calvaire. L'une qui le regardait comme la huitième ou neuvième merveille du monde et l'autre qui n'arrête pas de les bassiner avec sa romance avec Kiba. Le renard prit note de dire au maître chien de passer à l'étape supérieure sur sa relation avec le télépathe, parce qu'un Inuzuka qui ne fait que de la romance sauce fleur bleue, ce sont deux choses contradictoires. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour une ou deux dizaines de mission avec sa véritable équipière…

_Je sais ton amour  
Je sais les mots sous tes silences  
Ceux qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent  
J'ai à t'offrir des croyances  
Pour conjurer l'absence  
J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main  
J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris  
Tiens, rien ne nous emmènes plus loin  
Qu'un geste qui revient  
_

Oh non… Elle est passée au niveau au dessus. Fini les regards langoureux et sensuels. Maintenant c'est tripotage dés qu'il passe à portée des mains de la médico-nin. Mais pourquoi porte-t-elle sa veste de jounin en décolleté ? A cause de l'autre ermite pervers, son regard ne cesse de descendre sans son accord.

Soudain, Naruto s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue, laissant Sakura faire quelques pas avant de se retourner pour connaître la raison de cet arrêt silencieux. Le blond n'y croyait pas. Des ninjas de sa génération voir plus osaient reluquer SA Sakura ?? Dés que le premier d'entre eux l'intention de faire un pas, l'Uzumaki rejoignit sa partenaire et reprit la discussion là où il avait couper, tout en prenant soin d'entourer les hanches de la kunoichie aux cheveux roses d'un de ses bras, la faisant rougir légèrement. Voila ce qui a calmé les ardeurs des autres. Mais maintenant, il doit supporté le fait qu'elle se love le plus possible contre lui et faisant balader ''innocemment'' ces mains sur le corps du blond qui lui est ainsi offert. C'est fou ce qu'il n'a pas envie à ce qu'elle arrête, mais avec des pervers comme senseïs et un Hentaï-Dom Juan-Yokho qui loge dans son ventre, il dut recourir à toute sa concentration pour éviter que son nez ne se mette à saigner ou qu'il ne se concentre à un autre endroit. Il est maudit…

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes  
Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne...  
_

Là, il aurait besoin d'un dessin. Comment il se retrouve nu dans un grand lit avec Sakura possédant tout aussi couverte et qui s'est étalé sur lui ? D'accord, c'est une mission où ils doivent passer pour un jeune couple pour récolter des infos, mais cela ne devait durer qu'une journée, pas une semaine !! Tout ça à cause d'une saloperie d'ouragan qui s'est abattu sur la région et qui refuse de partir. Donc, comme tout couple amoureux, ils ont du prendre une chambre pour deux… Mais la vrai question est comment du canapé où il portait encore boxer et T-shirt, il se retrouve dans le lit de la pièce d'à coté en tenue d'Adam ? Et voila que le Kyubi s'adresse à son hôte…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Elle est dans tes bras, offerte, et tu ne fais rien !!

Mais c'est Sakura…

On est plus que prêt mentalement, surtout moi à te suggérer telle ou telle position, sans compter physiquement !!

Mais ce que…

Ouin !! Je suis le démon d'un idiot profond !!

Je ne suis entouré que d'obsédé……

Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Bon je crois que je vais devoir employer la manière forte… » Quelques instants plus tard, Sakura bougea sa main dans son sommeil et posa sa main sur ''…'', ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller. En sentant cette chose bouger ainsi sous sa main, la kunoichie tenta de deviner par le toucher ce que cela pouvait être, même si elle en avait déjà une ''petite'' idée. Une fois qu'elle en eut confirmation, elle se redressa et fit un sourire coquin à son blond qui en conclu qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il s'est fait avoir. Il n'y a plus qu'à assumer…

_Je ferai de toi mon essentiel  
Mon essentiel  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
Qu'on s'appartienne_

Sakura sortit de la Tour de Feu, ayant remis son rapport à la Godaïme. Deux bras passèrent par derrière et entourèrent sa taille fine tandis qu'une bouche se mit à suçoter son lobe d'oreille avant de descendre dans le cou. Maintenant elle a un pervers comme compagnon et elle ne va pas s'en plaindre. Seul bémol, elle doit montrer que c'est bel et bien chasse gardée, sinon Hinata et les autres filles le lui piqueraient. Naruto la relâcha pour aller faire sa mission du moment et Sakura remarqua beaucoup trop de regards lubriques dans sa direction. Une fois hors de portée des oreilles du blond, Sakura ouvrit la bouche : « Je vous signale que c'est la propriété privée d'une kunoichie qui n'aime pas du tout partager.

Ino – Pas même un tout petit peu ?

Sakura – Je te laisse Sasuke.

Ino – Ce glaçon ? Pas question !!

Sakura – C'est vrai qu'il a un tout petit problème dans son pantalon…

Tenten – …Pourquoi ça ne monte pas !

Ino – C'est sûr que le problème est de taille…

Hinata - …

Tenten – Tu as dit quoi, Hinata ?

Hinata – On m'a dit qu'il est rapide de tout point de vue… Et j'ai entendu dire que c'est vrai.

Ino – Non… même de ce coté-là ?

Hinata – Si.

Tenten – Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sakura a choisi Naruto…

Ino – Moi aussi. Rien de tel qu'un hyper actif dans son lit.

Tenten – Je ne mettrais pas Lee dans mon lit !!

Ino – Il est mauvais ce jeu de mots.

Temari – Salut la feuille !!

Sakura – Temari-san.

Temari – Vous vantez les mérites de vos hommes ?

Ino – C'est sûr que c'est mieux qu'une grosse feignasse…

Temari – Au pieu, c'est un autre homme.

Ino – Mais pourquoi je l'ai laissé filé !!

Sakura – Comme quoi, les perles rares sont celles qu'on ne voyait pas.

Tenten – Sakura, on ne t'a pas beaucoup entendu vanter les mérites de Naruto.

Temari – Rien de tel qu'un Jinchuuriki pour monter au septième ciel, du moins d'après les autres kunoichies de Suna.

Ino – J'ignorais que Gaara-dôno avait un tel succès.

Temari – Demande à Hinata.

Tenten et Ino – Quoi ??

Hinata – Disons que … j'avais une mission là-bas et que… l'hôtel fut totalement rempli et que je me suis retrouvé sans toit pour la durée du séjour…

Temari – Donc je l'ai invité chez nous et le plus drôle reste à venir !

Ino – Raconte !!

Tenten – Pitié !!

Temari – Contre d'autres ragots.

Sakura – La version féminine du paradis du batifolage va bientôt sortir.

Temari – Vendu !!

Hinata – Ne dis rien.

Temari – Gaara a filé prendre une douche et Hinata en est sortie à ce moment là. Et comme il eut beaucoup de vapeur, je vous laisse deviner la suite.

Sakura – Rien que ça ? Bof, j'ai connu mieux.

Tenten – Comment ça Sakura ?

Sakura – L'avantage du Kage Bunshin. De plus c'était à l'hôpital dans les vestiaires.

Temari – Il faudra que j'y tire Shikamaru un de ces jours.

Tenten – Neji préfère l'académie.

Hinata – Gaara, la salle de bains.

Ino – Kiba la forêt, cela laisse galoper l'imagination.

Temari – Shika, c'est le lit, mais c'est fou ce qu'il peut faire. De plus, il est très romantique.

Ino – Sakura, pourquoi tu baves ?

Sakura – Naruto m'a promis que la soirée sera à moi et vous m'avez donné plein d'idées !!

Tenten – Il n'a pas de préférence ?

Sakura – Il a l'immense avantage d'avoir subi l'influence de Jiraiya. Alors quelque soit le lieu, il assure.

Ino – Dis au moins le plus osé.

Sakura – Ichiraku…

Tenten – Quoi ??

Sakura – Ou le bureau de Tsunade lors d'une de ses visites aux services du village…

Temari – Le bureau de Gaara me donne des idées.

Sakura – Le terrain numéro Sept lorsque Sasuke a tester ces gosses qui ont réussi par ailleurs.

Ino – Le pauvre. Depuis, il carbure aux clopes et anti-dépresseurs.

Sakura – Ou lors d'une mission d'espionnage chez le seigneur du pays du Riz. J'hésite.

Hinata – Il faut vite que je me case de nouveau avec Gaara. » Tandis que les jeunes femmes partaient dans leurs mondes utopistes ou plutôt pervertis. Un homme aux cheveux corbeaux et à l'emblème de l'éventail est entièrement saucissonné à un arbre tandis que les trois genins mangeaient tranquillement sous ses yeux. Différentes marques faîtes aux feutres indélébiles et multicolores s'étalait sur son visage tandis qu'un tic faisait sursauter sa pommette gauche de plus en plus fréquemment. Au moment où il allait craquer et gueuler, les gosses remballèrent et partirent du terrain d'entraînement en discutant joyeusement entre eux. L'Uchiwa les fixa s'en aller sans le détacher et il craqua. L'arbre fut déraciné et il courut sur les traces des petits diables qui sont ses élèves, l'écume aux lèvres. Au moment où il allait mettre la main dessus, le sol céda sous ses pieds et il tomba dans les égouts. Yokho se tourna vers Tookuni et posa la question : « On aurait put lui dire que le sol était fragile dans le coin ?

Too - … Hum… Non, pourquoi ?

Yokho – Sursaut de la dernière parcelle de ce qui est appelé conscience, c'est tout.

Too – Ce n'est pas dans ce coin précisément que la rumeur des alligators mutants a été vérifiée ?

Yokho – Je crois bien que si.

Too – T'as réussit tu sais quoi ?

Yokho – Ouais et toi ?

Too – Idem. Mais il ne vas pas se poser de questions sur pourquoi nous on a réussi à passer et pas lui ?

Yokho – Tu sais, quand on porte un arbre centenaire sur le dos et qu'on ne regarde pas où on met les pieds…

Too – Bon on remet les clefs de la baraque Uchiwa à Sakura-senseï et on dit à Lee qu'elle l'attend au terrain 99, celui qui est très isolé et romantique.

Yokho – Je ne connais pas ce terrain ?

Too – Qui t'as dit qu'il existe ? » Les deux petits diables partirent dans un fou rire qui donnerait peur à Orochimaru lui-même.

Quelque part sous la ville. « Je hais ces gosses !! » disait Sasuke en sprintant, une nuée de reptiliens à ses fesses…


	25. confession nocture

La règle est simple

La règle est simple. Itachi est Fatal et Kisame, Vitoo. Maintenant place au tripe !!

Fatal Ouais c'est qui là ?  
Vitoo Fatal, c'est Vitoo ouvre moi...  
Fatal Ça va Vitoo ? T'as l'air bizarre. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Bien t'as vu.  
Vitoo Non, ça va pas non.  
Fatal Ben dis-moi, vas-y qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fais pas ta pute...

Kisame frappa à la porte d'Itachi qui ouvrit, le visage couvert d'un masque anti-ride et d'une lamelle de concombre encore sur l'œil gauche. L'Uchiwa vit son vieux pote en état de dépression intense. Cela fait cinq missions en solo et il n'est pas recouvert de sang, la samehada n'est pas là et sa veste noire aux célèbres nuages rouges est nickel et le col repassé. Le brun tira le requin dans son antre pour les tirer les vers du nez et accessoirement, que personne ne remarque sa tenue de nuit, une grenouillère rose fluo. Au grand regret de Yokho qui n'a pas réussit à prendre assez de photos compromettantes.

Vitoo Fatal, assieds-toi faut que j'te parle,  
J'ai passé ma soirée à boire,  
Fatal, j'la sens pas, je sais pas, elle doute de moi...  
Fatal Mais Vitoo arrête, tu sais ta meuf t'aime, ta meuf m'a dit :  
Tu sais avec Vitoo la confiance règne, et c'est mon ptit choux à la crême...  
Faut pas que tu paniques j'te jure  
Ta meuf est cool, ta meuf est bonne,  
Vitoo, t'en niques des tonnes, elle s'doute de rien, elle est trop conne !  
Vitoo Non mais qu'est-ce t'en sais toi ?!  
Ça fait deux mois qu'elle me fait trop peur...  
Fatal Ah bon ?!  
Vitoo Qu'elle check mes messages tout les quarts d'heure,  
Fatal Change ton code PIN !  
Vitoo Elle a infiltré mon répondeur,  
Ma meuf est devenue une autre femme ouais !  
Fatal Mais t'es sur de toi ? T'en as la preuve par 3?

Itachi fouilla tout son appart grand luxe pour se débarrasser d'éventuel mouchard placé par un ou des éventuels auteurs sadiques, méchants, cupides, fan de naruto, voir même fan-girls tout court. (rayez la ou les mentions inutiles si nécessaire). Son vieux pote Kisame lui demanda de s'asseoir pour tout avouer. Sauf qu'une recherche plus méticuleuse aurait révélée une caméra planquée dans le poster géant de Sasuke qui trônait au milieu du mur vierge d'autre chose et diverses micros. « Itachi, j'ai un gros problème.

Ita – Accouche.

Kis – J'en peux plus. Je vais craquer et retourner chez le chef.

Ita – C'est si grave que ça ?

Kis – Oui. Elle n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur mes faits et gestes.

Ita – Nan !! T'inquiètes… Elle t'adore un petit peu trop, c'est tout. Elle est juste physiquement intelligente.

Kis – Cela fait deux mois. Mes rouleaux de jutsu, mon courrier, tout !!

Ita – Pose des pièges.

Kis – Elle a même brûlé ma collection complète d'Icha Icha Tactics dédicacés…

Ita – Nan… Mais le dernier sur le Kyûbi et sa médico-nin ?

Kis – Tous… Pas de survivant, pas la moindre trace…

Ita – Pas cool, je voulais t'emprunter le dernier.

Vitoo Elle devient zarbi,  
Toutes les nuits, elle me fait suivre par son frère Denis  
Qu'a même prévu de me casser la gueule mardi  
Ça d'vient l'angoisse, un vrai cauchemar,  
J'ai tellement peur d'elle, le soir je dors à l'hôtel !  
Fatal Elle est à coté de la plaque, tu kiffes de ken des autres nanas toi...  
Tous les trucs bizarres, les plans à 3, et les pétasses quoi !  
Tout tes bobards pour tes 5 à 7 pénards...  
T'as un python dans slibard, Vitoo, t'es un bon queutard.

Kis – Elle est folle…

Ita – Je te rappelle que tu la sortis d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

Kis – Je me fait courser par son frangin touts les soirs.

Ita – Le Raïkage ?

Kis – Oui et il veut toucher ma prime mardi.

Ita – Fait un petit tour à ton épée.

Kis – Elle a posée une muselière avec cadenas dessus.

Ita – Moins cool.

Kis – Elle me fait peur. Je n'ose plus me pointer chez moi sinon elle fait la cuisine pour fêter mon retour.

Ita – Ne t'inquiètes pas !! Ce n'est pas la première, ni la dernière que tu te fais… Bon révisons ton registre d'excuses à présenter.

Vitoo Je t'aime moi  
Fatal Et bah voila dis lui ça !  
Vitoo Excuse-moi  
Fatal Voila, ça c'est bien ça !  
Vitoo C'est arrivé qu'16 fois  
Fatal Euh non ça lui dit pas !  
Vitoo Mais j'sais pas si j'assume de n'coucher qu'avec elle !

Kis – Je t'aime ma choupinette.

Ita – Un peu plus de conviction.

Kis – Désolé si ton ragoût de chaussette de la dernière fois est partit par la fenêtre.

Ita – C'était donc ça qui a assommé Tobi, je me demandais c'était quoi ce truc noir et vert. En tout cas, Deidara a trouvé un nouvel explosif grâce à ça.

Kis – C'était juste que le village natal de mon beau-père.

Ita – Oubli ça.

Kis – Je ne sais pas si j'ai une chance de survie si je reste avec elle.

Fatal Ok t'prends pas la tête  
Donne moi les clefs, ce soir on fait la fête  
Putain j'y crois pas, donne moi une claque  
Comme elle t'a rayé ta BM, elle t'a crevé ta BM  
Elle a même chié sur la banquette d'la BM,  
alors que putain c'est la mienne !

Ita – Calmos. On va aller lui parler et… Putain !! Elle a niqué ta BM Z4 !! Foutez moi une baffe !!

#SBAF !!#

Ita – C'était une métaphore Kisame… A ne pas prendre au sens propre… La vache… Peinture, pare-brise, pneus sports et il y a même Tobi qui pionse dedans… Minute… Mais c'est la mienne !!

Vitoo Excuse moi...  
Fatal Mais pourquoi elle a pété ma caisse ?  
Vitoo J'osais pas  
Fatal T'osais pas lui dire quoi ?  
Vitoo Qu'elle était à toi  
Fatal Enfin à moi, j'l'avais empruntée, t'as vu !  
Vitoo J'voulais pas assumer d'la sortir en 4L !

Kis – Désolé.

Ita – Mais pourquoi ma caisse !!

Kis - …

Ita – Kisame…

Kis – Disons que ma paye est mise de coté pour racheter ma collection et je ne voulais pas lui dire.

Ita – Dire quoi ?

Kis – Je ne voulais pas lui montrer ma Matiz…

Ita – C'est logique…

Fatal Viens on y va,  
Vitoo Mais pourquoi ?  
Fatal Parce qu'elle va me la rembourser là, c'est abusé !  
Vitoo Là j'sais pas  
Fatal Faut que tu lui parle gros !  
Vitoo J'ai la gerbe là  
Fatal Et bah ouvre la boîte à gants alors !  
Vitoo J'aurais pas du tenter les fruits d'mer dans l'coktail !

Ita – Allons lui dire deux mots à ta chose.

Kis – Hein ?

Ita – Elle me remboursera au yen près !! Foi d'Akatsuki et d'Uchiwa

Kis – Je le sens mal.

Ita – Gueule lui dessus.

Kis – Mon ulcère revient.

Ita – Il n'existe que dans ta tête.

Kis – Je crois que la fondue aux maquereaux et anchois passe mal…

Ita – Euurrkkk… T'es dégueux…

Fatal Vas-y tape ! Non... tape j'te dis !  
Meuf de Vitoo Ouais 12 secondes j'arrive...  
Fatal Allez vas-y

Vitoo Mais qu'est-ce t'as fait là ?  
Pourquoi toute cette violence moi j't'ai rien fait moi ?  
Fatal Ouais dis lui !  
Vitoo J'te jure cette fille j'sais pas c' qu'elle foutait chez moi !  
Fatal Hein ?  
Vitoo En tous cas j'y étais pas, ou bien c'était pas moi...  
Fatal Mais pas ça !  
Vitoo Parce que moi j'sortais ma chienne !  
Fatal Oh là là !  
Meuf de Vitoo Ta chienne est morte y'a 3 ans, vas-y dégage  
Vitoo Alors là non, parce qu'en fait elle s'en est sortie parce que...

Ita – Frappe… Non, mais ? T'es pas Orochimaru !! Frappe bordel !!

?? – Une minute…

#deux heures plus tard#

?? – Oui ?

Ita – Enfin…

Kis – Non mais tu te crois où à essayer de régenter ma vie ??

Ita – Continu.

Kis – Je n'y suis pour rien !! C'est ton paternel qui a essayé de me tuer.

Ita – Gnu ?

Kis – Je ne faisais que me défendre en lui arrachant les membres.

Ita – Euh… Stop.

Kis – Je promenais juste mon petit bubulle.

?? – Ton poisson rouge ? Je l'ai jeté dans la cuvette il y a trois mois.

Kis – Et je l'ai retrouvé !!

Fatal Mais ferme ta gueule mon gars !  
Et toi Mère Thérésa, s'te-plaît calme-toi !  
T'es tendue comme un string... Ah pète un coup quoi !  
La BM c'est à moi !  
En plus tu le savais pas, mais j'l'avais prise à ma mère...  
Alors ferme ta gueule toi-aussi  
Le pauvre y fait dans son calsif putain !  
Tes vannes mesquines vas-y garde-les pour ta mamie...  
Oh... Pourquoi tu me tapes, mais ça va pas ?!  
T'es pas une meuf, t'es un ninja ou quoi ?  
Putain viens j'ai les foies, on se casse d'ici viens Vitoo !

Ita – Kisame, ta gueule… Quand à toi, miss physique, écoute. T'es hyper tendu, mais je te rappelle que c'est ton pater qui t'as fourgué chez les fous. Alors pourquoi t'as dégommé ma bagnole ?? C'était celle du boss que j'ai gagné au poker !!

?? - …

Ita – Mais ta gueule .. Tu fais peur à ce petit Kisame.

#SBAF !!#

Ita – Mais ça ne va pas ?

#BING !!#

Ita – Mais t'es malade avec ta poêle en fonte !! On se tire Kisame… »

#BAM#

Vitoo Dépêche-toi  
Fatal Passe-moi les clés de la caisse !  
Vitoo Ouvre-moi.  
Fatal Monte, on sera en sécurité.  
Vitoo Tu sais j'ai peur moi.  
Fatal Elle fait du free-fight ou quoi ?  
Vitoo Elle serait même capable de me finir à coups de pelle.

Et c'est un Itachi aux coquards et autres bleus qui sortit de la cachette. « Elle est malade celle-là !!

Kis – Je te l'avais dit…

Ita – File les clefs…

Kis – Ouvre… on se les gèle à poil.

Ita – Va dedans, on sera au chaud…

Kis – J'ai peur.

Ita – T'es sûre que ce n'était pas une parente de Tsunade ?

Kis – Elle a buté son ex à coup de petite cuillère.

Ita - …

Kis – C'était l'autre candidat au titre de Raïkage.

Vitoo Non mais elle rêve elle !  
Elle m'force à faire la vaisselle,  
Elle veut que je sorte les poubelles,  
Mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec elle !  
Fatal Mais qu'est-ce tu fous avec elle t'as vu ?  
Vitoo Mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec elle !  
Fatal Mais qu'est-ce tu fous avec elle na na tranquillement ouais gros tac tac bang bang lève les bras lève les bras yeah yeah pump it up !  
Vitoo Oh qu'est-ce tu fais là ?  
Fatal Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'kiffe la vibes ! C'est bon... va te faire enculer toi !

Kis – Elle me prend pour sa bonniche.

Ita – Elle a quoi d'attirant mise à part son 90-60-90 ?

Kis – Nan… elle met du rembourrage.

Ita – Sans déconner ?

Kis – Par contre, elle sais très bien y compenser avec ses mains.

Fatal C'est vrai c'est pas moi qui doit supporter ses copines Gare gare à la routine, les tampax dans la cuisine  
Bah ouais elle pisse la porte ouverte, elle ne se rase plus sous les bras  
Oui mais les meufs, c'est aussi ça Vitoo ne désespère pas  
Regarde moi avec toutes les femmes que j'ai connu,  
j'en pouvais plus  
Et puis l'amour m'est tombé dessus,  
J'ai fait une croix sur les ptits culs  
Car c'était moi le nymphoman, le plus queutard de Panam.  
Mon ex a fini dans la came, j'ai du appeler le samu social  
Ma vie, c'était d'sauter les michtonneuses de Paris  
Et pis dans l'tas, toi-même tu l'sais, un bon paquet travestis  
Mais r'garde moi aujourd'hui, j'ai remonté ma braguette  
Y'a pas qu'le cul dans la vie, Vitoo, mets ça toi dans la tête

Ita – En plus, tu as du te farcir les réunions entre copines, les mauvaises périodes du mois et sa cuisine. Elle ne s'est même pas épiler les jambes !!

Kis – Ouaip.

Ita – T'inquiètes, quelques coups de fils et tu ne seras plus dégoûté des femmes. Je te rappelle que mon carnet d'adresse est aussi appelé l'annuaire mondial. Mais maintenant je suis pour la monogamie. Une seule femme. Moi qui les ai collectionner partout et tout le temps.

Vito Mais qu'est-ce tu m'sors toi ?  
Tu veux dire qu't'es plus un mec et que tu marches droit ?  
Fatal Arrête !  
Vitoo Que tu restes chez toi la nuit quand elle est pas là ?  
Fatal Ouais Bien sûr !  
Vitoo Et ton 3ème bras ?  
Fatal Quoi ?  
Vitoo Depuis quand c'est plus lui qui dans ta vie fait la loi ?  
Fatal Arrête... qu'est-ce tu fais là ?  
Vitoo Es-tu sur d'être fidèle ?  
Fatal Mais ouais bien sur !  
Vitoo Est-ce que j'peux consulter tes mails ?  
Fatal Ouais !  
Vitoo Et ton disque dur externe ?  
Fatal Pareil !  
Vitoo Fouillé ton Bluetouth ?  
Cliquer sur ta carte mere ?  
Démonter ta web cam ?  
Rentrer dans ton minitel ?  
Si t'es sur de toi,  
Fatal Ouais bah quoi bah quoi ?!  
Vitoo Alors donne ton telephone, on écoute ton répondeur et on verra  
Fatal Mais Arrête là, t'es fatigué, t'as la haine,  
Rends moi mon telephone, qu'est-ce tu fais là ?  
Vitoo Je vais le faire pour toi,  
Fatal Hè mais arrête, ça s'fait pas de fliquer les gens comme ça !  
Vitoo Ton numéro mon gars,  
Fatal Raccroche raccroche !  
Vitoo Je vais le faire pour toi,  
Fatal Il va t'arriver des bricoles, je vais prendre le crick, la bombe lacrymogène, attention !

Kis – QUOI !! LE Itachi Uchiwa s'est casé ?? Ne me dit pas que désormais tu passe droit devant une poitrine à la Tsunade ?

Ita - … si.

Kis – T'es vraiment Itachi ?

Ita – Un kâton te tente ?

Kis – Et ta troisième jambe ? Le chêne millénaire de ton entrecuisse ?

Ita – Pas de baisse de régime.

Kis – Depuis quand tu ne l'écoute plus ?

Ita – Hein ?

Kis – T'es sûr d'être fidèle ?

Ita – Oui.

Kis – Je peux fouiller pour confirmer ?

Ita – Ouais.

Kis – File ton portable et on verra.

Ita – Ne déconne pas.

Kis – Je vais le faire.

Ita – Raccroche.

Kis – Ton numéro.

Ita – Kisame.

Kis – Je vais le faire pour ton bien.

Ita – Tu veux un Tsukoyomi ?

Répondeur de Fatal  
"Ouais vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Mika, lachez un message après le bip sonore, parce que si vous le laissez avant, bah ça marche pas..."  
"Composez votre code secret et et terminez par touze"  
Vitoo Touze !

#répondeur# - Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du beau dieu grec nommé Itachi Uchiwa, Tueur de son clan et Grand Manitou du plumard et de ses activités. Tapez le code et dîtes massacre.

Kis – Massacre !

Répondeur de Fatal  
"Vous avez 2600 nouveaux messages, pensez à archiver "  
"Reçu hier à 22H51 : Ouais c'est Profanation Fonky, bien ou bien ?..."  
"Reçu hier à 22H61 : Ouais bébé, c'est la maman de Vito, ça fait une heure, tu me manques déjà. Tu me manques, tu me manques !  
Oh là là qu'est-ce que tu m'as mis ! Vivement demain !, Gros bisous où tu sais..."

#rep# - Vous avez 7663994 messages de fans et 24 messages de Famille. Pensez à supprimer totalement ces déchets de faibles. Ah !! Vous avez aussi 1 messages de favoris.

#rep# - Hier à 0h01… : Je vais te tuer Itachi !!

#rep# - Hier à 1h01… : Tu vas mourir !!

…

#rep# - Aujourd'hui à 23h55… : Je vais te fais souffrir !! foi de Sasuke !!

Kis – Pas trop tôt. Il ne manque pas d'idée le petit frère, mais il ne les mets pas en applications.

Ita – Bah à cet âge-là, tout dans la gueule et rien dans le froc.

#rep# - Hier à 23h59… : Itachou ? C'est la mamounette de Kisame-chounet… cela fait que quinze minutes et j'ai de nouveau envie de toi. Tu me manques… J'ai dévalisé la pharmacie pour qu'on fasse la soirée et je la veux entière cette fois. A demain mon chou…

Fatal Alors c'est bon ? Ça va, t'es calmé ? Tu vas la fermer ta gueule ?!  
Vitoo Fatal tiens toi prêt faut que j'te parle  
Tu vas passer ta vie dans le noir...  
Parce que je vais te crever les yeux...

Ita – Kisame ? T'es tout pâle.

Kis – Itachi. Ecoute bien… Ton petit frère ne te tueras jamais. Tu vas passer dans le noir… Car je vais te mettre entre quatre planches….

Ita – J'ai droit à une petite minute d'avance ?

Kis – Je ne crois pas. »

A Konoha, Kiba et Naruto rigolèrent entre eux en pensant au canular téléphonique qu'ils ont envoyé à Itachi.

OWARI

Sabaku – Enfin une fic !!

Itachi – Mais je passe pour un gros pervers là-dedans !!

Sabaku – Te plains pas, cela ne fera que baisser ta côte auprès des fans…

Itachi – ou la remontera !! (pars en courant, une grosse masse de perverses et pervers derrière lui)

Sabaku – C'était effectivement le but recherché. N'empêche que j'ai de belles images avec sa tenue de nuit…

Sakura – SABAKU !!

Sabaku – Quoi encore… Je ne t'ai pas mis dans la fic pourtant ?

Sakura – C'est quoi ce dernier ouvrage de Jiraiya sur Naruto-kun et moi ?

Sabaku – Va voir avec Jiraiya… Et je n'y suis pour rien si tu n'enlèves pas mes mouchards assez vite…

#bruit de massacre#

Naruto (en boxer hyper moulant et fin) – En vue de l'état actuel de Sabaku… Je vous demanderais des commentaires pour l'idée écrite au dessus. Et pour récompenser je ferais ma toute nouvelle sexy jutsu pour ceux qui laisseront des messages.

OWARI 2

Sakura – P.S : Sexy jutsu qu'avec mon accord….

Sabaku – Tu n'aimes pas partager, toi…

Second massacre de l'auteur.


	26. je t'emmène au vent

Allez viens, j't'emmène au vent,

Bon cette fois, c'est Tsunade qui a chopé une très mauvaise idée pour l'anniversaire de Sakura, enfin, cela dépend pour qui…

Tsunade termina d'exposer son idée à Shizune qui ne plus que donner son accord. Une fois que la Godaïme a une idée farfelue en tête, vaut mieux pas se mettre entre.

Sakura était assise à une table, seule dans une salle vide de restaurant. Une scène s'élevait en face d'elle et des rideaux cachaient ce qui avait derrière. Un projecteur illumina le devant, révélant l'inscription marquée en rose sur fond orange. « Joyeux anniversaire, Sakura ». Puis les teintures s'écartèrent et …

…

…

…

… et ce fut les deux frères Uchiwas en tutu roses et bleus qui se tenaient côte à côte en se tenant par les épaules. Un Saï quasiment nu servi un verre de vin rouge millésimé et le posa sur la table devant la kunoichie qui avala d'un trait, son regard bloqué sur les deux bruns. Puis une voix qu'elle jugea mélodieuse monta.

_Allez viens, j't'emmène au vent,  
je t'emmène au dessus des gens,  
et je voudrais que tu te rappelles,  
notre amour est éternel  
et pas artificiel  
_

Ce fut un Naruto en cravate noire, jeans bleu clair et chemise orange, les deux moulants, qui chanta dans un micro sur le devant de la scène tandis que les frangins faisaient un french Kankan dans l'arrière plan. Tandis que Shikamaru lui manucurait les ongles de mains et de pieds de la kunoichie.

_je voudrais que tu te ramènes devant,  
que tu sois là de temps en temps  
et je voudrais que tu te rappelles  
notre amour est éternel  
_

Un Kiba n'ayant qu'un simple pagne lui servit une assiette de mets raffinés qu'elle avala sans détacher ses yeux du spectacle. Voir les deux Uchiwas ennemis en train de lever leurs jambes en rythme… A moins que ce soit l'effet qu'a le blond sur Sakura.

_je voudrais que tu m'appelles plus souvent,  
que tu prennes parfois les devants  
et je voudrais que tu te rappelles  
notre amour est éternel  
et pas artificiel  
_

Neji, en T-shirt et short très fin et très moulant, lui fit un massage des épaules avec huiles et tout le reste. Mais elle continua à regarder le spectacle. Tiens, Naruto se met à dos pour narguer ceux du fond… La vache, quel fessier, se dit-elle…

_je voudrais que tu sois celle que j'entends  
allez viens j't'emmène au dessus des gens,  
et je voudrais que tu te rappelles,  
notre amourette éternelle,  
artificielle..._

Et en final, elle eut le choix pour le dessert…… … … … sur le gars de son choix… Le regard lubrique de la jeune fille pétrifia de terreur les hommes. Et elle prit la décision la plus dure pour elle… Elle décida de partager… Donc Hinata se prit un Kiba Vanille-Chocolat-Chantilly la petite Hyûga n'eut pas son mot à dire, c'est le choix de Sakura. Ino, un Saï à la belle Hélène. Tenten, un Neji nature. Hana s'offrit un Itachi au chocolat noir. Temari eut le plaisir de déguster un Colonel sur Shikamaru Quand à Sakura ?? Hum…. Un Naruto à l'Orange et aux trois chocolats….

Le lendemain, tout les anciens rookies se levèrent plus ou moins crevés. Sakura fit sa paresseuse et prit tout son temps pour sortir du lit. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bains et croisa Naruto qui en sortait en faisant son nœud de cravate. Là, ce fut trop. Elle marcha d'un pas ferme, le saisit par le morceau de tissu noir qu'il venait tout juste de nouer et le tira en direction de … … non pas la sortie, mais de la chambre qu'elle venait juste de quitter. Interdiction de se défaire de ce gars quand il est aussi sexy… et en bon médecin, elle doit s'assurer que tout soit correct et prêt à l'emploi. Hum…. Cela ferait un bon livre, se dit-elle en refermant la porte et posant plein de suçons sur le cou offert du blond…

OWARI !!

Sakura – Sabaku…

Sabaku – Oui ?

Sakura – C'est moi ou tu m'as donné un rôle à la Jiraiya ?

Sabaku – Tu oserais t'en plaindre après le magnifique spectacle que je viens de t'offrir ?

Sakura – Justement !! Pourquoi tu as décidé de me faire partager alors que j'avais tous les mecs rien que pour moi ??

Sabaku – Mais dans ce cas, Hinata aurait eu une occase de voler Naruto.

Sakura - …. BAVE…

Sabaku – Naruto !!

Naruto - hors du champs de la caméra Quoi ?

Sabaku – Sort de ce bol géant de râmens et rhabille toi !!

Naruto – Mais Sakura-chan m'a demander de l'attendre dedans…

Sabaku – Oh kami-sama…. Je ne suis entouré que de pervers…. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça….

Sasuke – Je vais te tuer très très très très très très très très très très très très lentement…

Sabaku – Il y a beaucoup de très…

Sasuke – D'abord je vais te frapper derrière la tête juste assez fort pour que tes yeux sortent de tes orbites et après….

Sabaku – Voit Itachi au loin Yo Itachi !! Ca gaze ??

Sasuke – Je vais te tuer, Itachi !!

Sabaku - voit le combat et … Bon, Itachi 987977 victoires… Sasuke 0…. J'ai bien fait de parier sur l'aîné. Pour une fois qu'il me sert à quelque chose.

Saï – euh…

Sabaku – Bon, quel sera mon prochain trip ?? Nya !!

Saï – Sabaku-sama…

Sabaku – Nya !! J'adore qu'on m'appelle ainsi… Quoi ? Tu me déranges en plein délire !!

Saï – Il y a que les filles matent Naruto et qu'elles n'arrêtent pas de baver… c'est dégueux, elles en foutent partout.

Sabaku – Les filles ? Pas toutes celles du village de Konoha ?

Saï – Si…

Sabaku - regarde par la fenêtre On a bien fait de s'installer en haut de la falaise…

Saï – Mais… et les habitations ?

Sabaku - ??

Saï – Du moins, mes toiles. Gaï-senseï qui a fait le pari avec Kakashi de rester le plus longtemps au fond de la bave. Lee qui a voulu l'imiter. Hinata qui les a rejoints, mais avec des boulets en fonte aux bras et les pieds dans un bloc de ciment de 2 tonnes. Et j'en passe.

Sabaku – C'est bon Sakura, je te libère. Tu peux piquer ta crise de jalousie, mais la prochaine fois, ne laisse pas ta signature pour la tentative de meurtre sur Hinata.

Sakura – Comment tu as deviné ?

Sabaku – T'en connais beaucoup qui veulent sa peau, surtout lorsque ton blond est là, et qui possède une force gigantesque ?

Sakura – Zut… je l'aurais un jour.

Sabaku - Zarte moi toutes ces fan-girls de Naruto de là !!

Sakura – Volontiers »

Scène très violente pouvant choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes

Sabaku – Bon… ben …. Reviews ou je vous envoie Sakura en lui faisant croire que vous avez bavez sur le blond…

P.S : N'essayez pas de m'échapper, j'ai doté mon « moyen de dissuasion » de toutes vos adresses, n'est-ce pas Kysa ??

Sakura – KYSA !! REND MOI MON NARUTO-KUN !!

Hinata – naruto-kun !!

Sakura – Il est MA propriété privée !!


	27. la maladie d'amour

La maladie d'amour

La maladie d'amour

_Elle court, elle court,  
La maladie d'amour,  
Dans le cœur des enfants  
De sept à soixante dix-sept ans.  
Elle chante, elle chante,  
La rivière insolente  
Qui unit ceux qui osent  
Les cheveux blonds, les cheveux roses.  
_

Sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur battait si vite lorsqu'elle le voyait. Ni pourquoi sa bouche devenait pâteuse et pourquoi des papillons voletaient dans son ventre quand elle se trouvait à ses cotés. Mais quand elle ne le voyait plus, ne le savait plus tout près d'elle, elle se sentait mal, comme si son sang gelait ou son corps lui criait de revenir auprès de lui. Elle a cru un moment que c'était un sorte de maladie dû au chakra du démon qui s'était infiltrée dans sa blessure, mais celui-ci a fini par se résorbé et disparaître. A cause d'un poison ou autre drogue ? Mais aucun des symptômes n'était mentionné dans tous les livres de médecines qu'elle a décortiqué.

_Elle fait chanter les hommes et s'agrandir le monde.  
Elle fait parfois souffrir tout le long d'une vie.  
Elle fait pleurer les femmes, elle fait crier dans l'ombre  
Mais le plus douloureux, c'est quand on en guérit.  
_

En dernier recours, elle a demandé conseil auprès de Tsunade. Mais lorsque celle-ci entendit la liste des symptômes, elle éclata de rire. Shizune accoura en entendant sa supérieure s'esclaffée ainsi. La Godaïme lui cita la liste de Sakura et l'assistante de l'Hokage sourit à Sakura en demandant auprès de qui ça se déclenchait. La kunoichie aux cheveux roses répondit en rougissant que c'était avec son blond d'équipier et Shizune sourit encore plus tandis que la senseï s'écroula de son fauteuil en se tenant les côtes à force de rire.

_Elle court, elle court,  
La maladie d'amour,  
Dans le cœur des enfants  
De sept à soixante dix-sept ans.  
Elle chante, elle chante,  
La rivière insolente  
Qui unit ceux qui osent  
Les cheveux blonds, les cheveux roses.  
_

La médico-nin regardait Naruto discuté avec Hinata à un café-terrasse. Si le regard pouvait lancer des shurikens, la Hyûga ressemblerait depuis longtemps à une masse de métal épineuse. Pourquoi fallait-elle que cette … chose, appelée accessoirement amie, … ose se tenir si près de SON équipier ? Seule la médico-nin de l'équipe a le droit d'être aussi proche physiquement, soit d'être à une distance de deux mètres autour du sujet. Mais elle ne doit pas créer de scandale en affrontant l'héritière du clan Hyûga car Tsunade doit garder l'approbation du conseil. Mais elle avait vraiment envie de lui envoyer son poing entre ses deux yeux blancs, c'est si tentant…

_Elle surprend l'écolière sur le banc d'une classe  
Par le charme innocent d'un professeur d'anglais.  
Elle foudroie dans la rue cet inconnu qui passe  
Et qui n'oubliera plus ce parfum qui volait.  
_

Naruto commença à avoir peur. De plus en plus de filles de son âge à peu près, voir un peu plus vieilles, se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui. Il finit par comprendre Sasuke quand celui-ci se faisait poursuivre par sa horde de fan-girl. Le blond eut soudain une idée de … de blond. Il indiqua une direction en criant un gros « Sasuke !! » Et fila quand plus aucune fille ne regarda dans sa direction. Sauf que à ce même moment, l'Uchiwa débarqua dans la direction indiquée précédemment et vit avec terreur une charge effrénée foncer droit sur sa précieuse personne. Il prit son courage à deux mains devant ce danger imminent… Il fit demi-tour pour fuir…

Le porteur du démon renard observa la nuage de poussière partir au loin avant de s'installer confortablement pour faire un petit somme. Sauf qu'il vit une jeune femme qu'il trouva magnifique et la regarda un long moment avant qu'il ne glisse de sa position et se ramasse par terre. Lorsqu'il se releva, elle avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une vague odeur parfumé et une couleur rose.

_Elle court, elle court,  
La maladie d'amour,  
Dans le cœur des enfants  
De sept à soixante dix-sept ans.  
Elle chante, elle chante,  
La rivière insolente  
Qui unit ceux qui osent  
Les cheveux blonds, les cheveux roses.  
_

La médico-nin regardait Naruto discuté avec Hinata à un café-terrasse. Si le regard pouvait lancer des shurikens, la Hyûga ressemblerait depuis longtemps à une masse de métal épineuse. Pourquoi fallait-elle que cette … chose… ose se tenir si près de SON équipier ? Seule la médico-nin de l'équipe a le droit d'être aussi proche physiquement, soit d'être à une distance de cinq mètres autour du sujet. Mais elle ne doit pas créer de scandale en affrontant l'héritière du clan Hyûga car Tsunade doit garder l'approbation du conseil. Mais elle avait vraiment envie de lui envoyer son poing entre ses deux yeux blancs, c'est si tentant…

_Elle court, elle court,  
La maladie d'amour,  
Dans le cœur des enfants  
De sept à soixante dix-sept ans.  
Elle chante, elle chante,  
La rivière insolente  
Qui unit ceux qui osent  
Les cheveux blonds, les cheveux roses.  
_

Cette fois, les autres filles ont enfin compris le terme de chasse gardée. Interdiction de s'approcher à moins de dix mètres de Naruto Uzumaki. Sauf peut être Hinata… Il faut vraiment qu'elle trouve le moyen de s'en débarrasser. Plomber ses jambes et la balancer dans un lac ? Trop classique…La dégoûté de Naruto ? Trop dangereux… La casée avec un autre ? On garde cette idée, mais qui ? Gaara ? … Sasuke ? Non, les deux sont des frigides. Lee ? Euh, le risque que Neji le trucide pour de bon sera un petit peu trop élevé… Shino ? Trop proche d'elle. Chôji ? Il est gentil mais Hinata n'est pas assez bonne cuisinière pour lui… Donc le seul potable reste Kiba, mais le hic ce sera faire porter à Hinata autre chose que sa grosse parka. Ino !!

_Elle fait chanter les hommes et s'agrandir le monde.  
Elle fait parfois souffrir tout le long d'une vie._

Les deux médico-nins tirèrent leur amie dans une boutique féminine pour, officielement, faire que Naruto la regarde d'un tout autre œil, officeusement, tout faire pour croiser Kiba en sortant. Une fois Hinata relookée, elles partirent en chasse de « leur cible ». Elles finirent par les trouver sauf que… Kiba était à genoux, déconnecté de la réalité et larmoyant devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Naruto, allongé le dos sur l'herbe, avait une superbe rousse au kimono orange et aux chausses ninjas qui partageait un sulfureux baiser avec lui en lui bloquant les bras dans le dos. Sentant la présence d'autres personnes, la belle inconnue quitta la succulente bouche du blond pour jeter un regard rouge vers les nouvelles arrivées, sa langue léchant ses lèvres sensuellement. Ino se mit à prendre note de la situation à se demander combien elle pourrait la marchander. Hinata tomba en arrière sous le choc, évanouie, tandis que Kiba remarqua enfin sa nouvelle tenue et se dirigea vers elle, un filet de sang coulant du nez. Mais il se fit ravir sa cible par une silhouette ressemblant à un glaçon trop bien connu et qui avait encore en main le paradis du batifolage. Quand à Sakura, elle resta figée tandis que son for intérieur se transforma en statue de cendre qui s'écroula en un joli tas de poussière. La rousse, voyant la réaction des autres, prit le pied du blond et le traîna vers les bois tout proche. Sakura mit un certain temps réagir, mais elle se précipité à la suite du duo en enfilant ses gants et promettant beaucoup de douleur et violence.

Une Sakura toute penaude finit par demander au duo saucissonner à un arbre : « Alors c'est le Kyubi ?

Naruto – Oui.

Sakura – Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensée ?

Na – Car tu croyais que c'était un gars…

Sa – Mais pourquoi il… elle était dehors ?

Na – Je l'ai autorisé à sortir à condition qu'elle m'aide à me débarrasser de toutes ces filles qui me collent au train.

Kyubi – Très joli d'ailleurs…. Ce n'est pas la petite fleur qui dira le contraire…

Sa - …

Na – Ca va, Sakura ? T'es toute rouge…

Sa – Rien !!

Na – T'es sûre ?

Sa – Sûre !! Mais pourquoi elle t'a tirée dans les bois ?

Kyu – Une fois que je suis sortie, j'ai vu que ce petit gamin avait bien grandit, alors j'ai voulu essayé de lui apprendre les plaisirs de la vie !! 0 !!

Sa – Euh … On n'a pas besoin d'un second Jiraiya…

Kyu – Tututututu !! Jiraiya est un pervers qui s'affiche en public !! Hors là, je compte bien en faire un dieu du lit et de ses activités !! oo !!

Na – Tu serais plus convaincante si tu n'arrêtais pas de baver et de loucher sur mon pantalon…

Kyu – Oui-oui. o

Sa – Hum hum !!

Kyu – Promis, je te le laisserais après !! Au bout de dix-sept ans d'abstinence, j'ai bien droit à un petit quelque chose pour fêter ma liberté, même si ce n'est que provisoire…

Sa – Mais …

Kyu – Il aura tout plein d'expérience à partager avec toi…

Sa - …

Kyu – Tu nous libères ?

Sa - …

Kyu – Si tu veux, tu peux regarder et prendre des notes…

……

Na – Sakura-chan !! Pourquoi tu la libères elle et pas moi !! Sakura-chan !! »

Ce qui se passa après est classé « interdits aux non-pervers et pervers-débutant. Merci de votre compréhension. »

Na – Aïe… J'ai mal…

Sa – Je vais te soigner…

Na – En échange de ?

Sa – Une réitération de tes exploits, mais avec moi comme partenaire.

_Kyu – Je peux regarder ?_

Na – Hentaï-Yokho… »

Nouvelle censure pour les mêmes raisons que citer précédemment.

OWARI

Bonus :

« Sasuke !! J'en ai vraiment envie !!

Sas – Non…

Hin – S'il te plaît…

Sas – Non…

Hin – Pitié…

Sas – Moi aussi mais non.

Hin – Même si on essaye la page 136 ?

Sas – Gloups… J'en ai vraiment envie, mais toutes les pharmacies qu'on n'a pas dévalisées sont fermées à cette heure…

Hin – Maieuh…

Sas – Tsss…. C'est toujours qu'en on en a besoin qu'on est à court… »

Moralité : Pensez toujours à sortir couvert…. Sont intelligents (ou sacrément pervers) ceux qui devine de quoi ça cause…


	28. je suis le même

Je suis le même que t'as connu

Je suis le même que t'as connu

_Je suis le même que t'as connu  
celui-là même qui t'a émue  
je suis le même que t'as voulu  
qui malgré lui t'aura déçue  
je suis le même que t'as aimé  
_

Naruto regardait Sakura danser avec allégresse sur la piste de danse tandis que lui restait dans son coin. Il voulait tant lui parler, la serrer contre lui, mais il a peur. Peur de la blesser à nouveau, de la faire pleurer par sa faute.

_  
rien de meilleur mais rien de pire  
et le même coeur quoi que tu puisses en dire  
je suis le même pour toi  
_

Comment il en est arriver là ? Tout les jours il se pose la question et toujours la même réponse. Il a déconner. Il voulait tellement la protéger, être digne d'elle qu'il s'en est finalement éloigné. Il s'est entraîner à contrôler son démon. Il s'est surpassé dans tout les domaines. Tous reconnaissent sa valeur et il est tombé. Tombé dans ses illusions, dans ses désirs. Il est devenu comme Sasuke, orgueilleux et méprisant. Il l'a dénigré. Il l'a insulté. Il l'a fait pleurée.

_  
je suis le même que t'as connu  
qui aujourd'hui avoue se sentir perdu  
je suis le même que t'as voulu  
l'urgence appelle comme un pauvre gars perdu  
_

Quand il réalisa ce qu'il a commit, c'était trop tard, Sakura ne voulait plus lui parler. Plus être proche de lui. Ne voulant la froisser davantage, c'est lui qui fuit quand il la voit, délaissant ses amis pour que ce soit elle qui profite de leurs présences et de leurs réconforts. Durant une longue période, il a enchaîné mission sur mission, peu importe la paye, le niveau, le lieu ou la durée. Il se concentrait uniquement dessus et ne réfléchissait plus au reste.

_  
je suis le même que t'as aimé  
qui te jure qui n'as pas changé  
je suis le même que t'as aimé  
je suis le même que t'as connu  
_

Il fut sortit de cette période destructrice par celle qu'il a blessé et fait pleuré. Il s'est effondré juste après son rapport fait à Tsunade et à son réveil, il était à l'hôpital et elle à son chevet, lisant un livre. Leurs regards se sont croisés et il le détourna aussitôt, dégoûté d'avoir fait du mal à elle. Il n'y eu pas un mot, juste un petit miroir et un petit mot écris dessus au rouge à lèvres. Il se regarda dans le miroir et vit ses joues creuses, des cernes rivalisant à celles de Gaara, la peau pâle, les traits tirés, ses cheveux sales et emmêlés plus qu'avant et les yeux ternes et sans vie. Les kanjis écrits sur la glace disaient : « Tu n'es pas Naruto. »

_  
c'est bien celui en qui t'as cru  
je suis le même que t'as voulu  
tu es pour lui le seul salut  
je suis le même que t'as aimé  
_

Ce lui a prit du temps à se reconstruire, à se retrouver. Il a mûrit. Il est devenu adulte. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et cela ce voyait. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de femmes qu'il reconduisait galamment. Tous voyaient le Quatrième en lui sans être son sosie exact. L'image d'une sublime rousse aux yeux bleus qui a enflammé la vie et le cœur de l'éclair jaune se superposait de temps à autre à celle de leur idole. Surtout quand Naruto laissait resurgir un peu de son espièglerie. Mais il reste pour eux leur Naruto. Le petit garnement peinturlurant les visages des Hokages en riant et criant qu'il les surpasserait tous. Même si il a grandit, qu'il a acquis force et maturité, ce sera toujours leur petit farceur et ils ne voudront jamais s'en débarrasser. Bien que cela lui a fallu un long moment à se trouver et se remettre. Rien que le fait qu'il se proclame haut et fort Kyûbi no jinchuriiki ne les choquaient pas. Tous ceux de la génération précédante le savaient et ceux qui suivaient avaient appris à aller par delà les préjugés. Ce fut long, mais Naruto est bel et bien un membre de Konoha parmi tant d'autre.

_  
rien de meilleur mais rien de pire  
et le même coeur quoi que tu puisses en dire  
plein de tendresse de maladresse  
je suis le même pour toi  
_

Mais un seul problème persistait. La relation entre Sakura et lui. Aucun des deux ne voulait se parler ou se voir que ce soit durant la vie courante ou une mission importante. Du moins Sakura refusait de lui pardonner, son comportement ayant été une dure trahison envers elle, même si elle savait qu'il avait plus besoin de reconnaissance que quiconque. Rien que le voir se comporter en adulte, s'occupant de tous ce qu'on lui confiait avec efficacité lui prouvait qu'il avait changer. Mais elle ne lui pardonnera pas tant qu'il ne viendra pas s'excuser en personne. Alors seulement à cette condition, elle lui reparlerai et reviendrait à ses cotés.

_  
je suis le même que t'as connu  
qui aujourd'hui avoue se sentir perdu  
je suis le même que t'as voulu  
l'urgence appelle comme un pauvre gars perdu  
_

_je suis le même que t'as aimé  
qui te jure qu'il n'a pas changé  
je suis le même que t'as aimé  
je suis le même que t'as connu  
_

Aujourd'hui est un jour important. Celui auquel Tsunade passerait son titre et sa charge d'Hokage et auquel elle confiera symboliquement la Volonté du Feu à son successeur. Tous les habitants se sont réunis face à la Tour du Feu. Tous voyaient la Godaime se tenir sur la terrasse avec le chapeau de son titre. Puis elle se retira. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle n'avait plus son couvre-chef car celui-ci était profondément enfoncé sur la tête d'une personne de haute taille à ses cotés. Celui-ci était vêtu d'un long hatori orange à flamme noires par dessus un pull bleu foncé et d'un pantalon noir accompagné de chaussure ninja. Tsunade prit la parole et leur présenta à tous leur nouvel Hokage, le Rokudaïme Uzumaki Naruto. Au moment où son nom était prononcé, il releva le bord du chapeau symbolique, dévoilant à tous son visage souriant. Puis il prit la parole : « C'est un immense honneur pour moi d'avoir été nommé à ce titre. C'est le rêve d'un petit garçon isolé qui se réalise. Désormais il est reconnu et admis dans Konoha. C'est aussi le rêve de mes prédécesseurs qui voulaient voir leur village bien aimé de continuer de prospérer. C'est maintenant le mien. Je jure que je protégerais le village de la Feuille par delà ma chair et mes os, plus loin que mon sang et mon souffle. Sacrifiant mon corps, mon esprit et mon âme si il le faut pour protéger chacun de ses habitants qui sont tous ma famille. Comme l'a fait Sandaïme-sama contre Orochimaru malgré son grand âge, il est devenu shinobi, il est mort shinobi. Comme le Yondaïme en scellant le Kyûbi en moi. Tout ennemi qui déclare les hostilités envers la Feuille, je leur montrerais que les feuilles et les fleurs que nous sommes ne sont pas prêt de quitter leur Arbre qu'est Konoha. Nous nous serrons les coudes et nous nous rapprochons afin de préserver la flamme qui brûle en nous et qui est nos joies, nos fiertés, nos espoirs et notre avenir. Nous transmettrons la Volonté du Feu à nos enfants qui feront de même aux leurs. Ainsi Konoha ne mourra jamais. Même si nos maisons sont rasées. Même si notre terre est brûlé et nos forêts défrichées, on se relève. Car tant qu'un habitant, qu'il soit ninja ou non, qu'il soit fort ou faible, tant qu'il sera vivant et se reconnaîtra comme faisant partie du Village caché de la Feuille, il continuera d'exister et on vivra à travers ! ! ! ! » Les acclamations de joies, les sifflements d'allégresses, les applaudissements recouvrirent toute la place et tout le village. Tous étaient en liesse. Mais Naruto leva les mains pour demander encore une fois leurs attentions et leurs écoutes. « Maintenant je voudrais présenté des excuses à quelqu'un qui m'ait très cher et que j'ai blessé injustement alors qu'elle méritait mille fois mieux venant de ce qu'elle appelait à cette époque son ami. Sakura Haruno, je suis désolé de m'être comporter en parfait imbécile et de t'avoir fait de la peine. Pardonneras-tu au pauvre petit renardeau que je suis ? » La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Un poing s'abattit avec violence sur le haut de son crâne et le Rokudaïme se fit prendre par le col et agiter dans tous les sens tandis qu'une médico-nin, furieuse, lui hurlait dessus qu'elle attendait cela depuis un très long moment. Alors que la chamaillerie entre les deux de l'équipe sept continuait, tous partir faire la fête jusqu'à l'aube. Une fois la kunoichie calmée et le nouvel Hokage remit de ses 'émotions', ils remarquèrent que la fiesta avait commencée sans eux. Sans en pestant envers le blond que Sakura l'accompagna rejoindre leurs amis, n'empêche qu'elle a beau râler, elle se tenait vraiment proche de lui alors que la rue est très large.

_  
qui aujourd'hui avoue se sentir perdu  
je suis le même que t'as voulu  
qui avait mis et dépose son arme a nu  
je suis le même qui te jure qu'il n'a pas changé  
je suis le même que t'as  
je suis le même que t'as  
je suis le même que t'as aimé_

Naruto sortit du restaurant Ichiraku pour respirer un peu d'air frais. Toutes les filles lui ont fait une crise de jalousie car Sakura ne se décollait pas de son équipier et à la fin, cela devenait lourd, même si il reconnaissait que sentir la belle kunoichie contre lui ne lui déplaisait pas le moindre du monde. Il alla dans le parc et s'assit sur un banc pour admirer un moment les étoiles. Un instant plus tard, sa médico-nin le rejoignit et s'installa à ses cotés. Naruto prit la parole : « Tu sais ce qui a d'ironique ?

Sak – Nan.

Nar – C'est que ca va faire tout juste huit ans qu'on s'est parlé à ce même parc sur le même banc et que je t'ai juré que Sasuke ne nous trahiras jamais.

Sak – Oui, c'est vrai. Quatre ans plus tard, tu me le ramènes ici même.

Nar – Oui.

Sak – Tu as fait un très beau discours, tu sais ?

Nar – J'ai improvisé.

Sak – Tu improvise tout le temps.

Nar – Vraiment tout le temps ?

Sak – Vraiment tout le temps. » en disant ces dernières paroles, leurs visages se sont rapprochés timidement avant que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent farouchement. Cela dura un très long moment auquel Sakura en profita pour se blottir tout contre Naruto et laissa ses mains se baladés sous ses vêtements. Son Hokage lui murmura d'une voix rauque la faisant encore plus fantasmé qu'il y a un certain logis à découvrir et à baptiser. Chose dîtes, chose faîte, toutes les pièces des appartements des Hokages ont été explorés très méticuleusement.

Tandis que quelque part sur un terrain d'entraînement assez éloigné, un Sasuke Uchiwa tentait désespérément de se libérer du piège que lui ont concocté ses élèves. Au moins, ils n'ont pas relâcher de fauves ou autres dangers dans le coin avant de l'abandonner pour une fois. Excepté qu'une certaine voix lui fit maudire ses élèves et la Loi de Murphy une nouvelle fois. Ils n'ont pas oublié. Ce fut donc un héritier du Sharingan qui essayait tant bien que mal de quitter la flaque de gélatine collante où il était allongé sur le dos et que son plus grand cauchemar se rapprochait inexorablement. Au moment où il put enfin se mettre en position assise, Karin lui sauta dessus, le faisant se recoucher dans le piège. Ce n'est pas un fauve ou un monstre que Tookuni, Kysa et Sabaku ont lâché cette fois. Pire… Une fangirl.

Un hurlement de terreur s'éleva tandis que trois innocents (TOUSS ! ! ! ! TOUSS ! ! ! TOUSS ! ! ! !) genins s'amusaient comme des fous avec le porte-monnaie de leur senseï et donnant son numéro de téléphone à toutes les femmes qu'ils croisaient.

P.S : Il paraît que le lendemain, Hinata et toutes celles qui sont dingues du blond ont été retrouvés enfermés dans un placard à balais. Un seul pour toutes. Comment elles ont été réussit à être casées ? Cela reste un mystère. Mais le description de la personne la plus récente a été celle de l'héritière Hyûga qui se souvint seulement que Naruto partait et qu'une tache rose assommait toutes les filles présentes.

P.S 2 : «Sabaku – Tookuni… Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Tookuni – Quoi donc mon cher ami ?

Sabaku – Pourquoi Kysa s'est retrouvé avec une bosse, un coquard et diverses hématomes ce matin.

Tookuni – Je crois qu'elle revenait de sa tentative de pêche.

Sabaku – Mais quelle idée de rentrer dans cette pièce juste après que Rokudaïme-sama soit entré. Elle sait parfaitement qu'à l'hôpital Sakura-senseï suit toujours Naruto-sama du coin de l'œil.

Tookuni – Pour éviter une tentative d'enlèvement.

Kysa – Je l'aurais un de ces jours. Je l'aurais.

Sabaku – D'après mon carnet d'infos, ta seule branche horaire pour une tentative d'enlèvement pour violer un certain blond, est de 2 : 00 à 6 : 00 du matin. Mais toute la zone est piégée et la cible est étroitement surveillée et enlacée. Chaque réveil de l'un provoque celui de l'autre et si tu ne veux pas être choquée, ne regarde pas.

Kysa – Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Sabaku – Kakashi-sama me remercie encore pour son point de vue idéal pour ses recherches pour l'écriture de son livre.

Sasuke – Je vais vous torturer puis vous écharpés avant de vous tuer.

Sabaku – Attention !

Kysa – Ici le sol est fragile.

Sasuke – Comme si je vais de nouveau tomber dans le piège des égouts envahi par des alligators albinos, nan ? AAAaaaahhhhh ! ! ! ! Plouf !

Tookuni – Et bien si, il y retombe. On aurait du lui dire qu'on a asperger tout ses vêtements d'un parfum imitant la viande fraîche et saignante ?

Sabaku – On aurait fait ça, nous ? Je ne crois pas.

Kysa – Moi non plus, je suis trop innocente et pure pour oser.

Tookuni – Il me semblait bien.

Sabaku – Kysa, enlève la lueur lubrique et perverse de tes yeux et détache ceux-ci de l'album de strip-tease de Naruto-sama. »

OWARI

Sabaku – cela faisait vraiment longtemps…

Sasuke – Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? ? ? Relâcher Karin pas loin de moi et m'obliger à changer d'opérateur téléphonique ! ! ! !

Sabaku – Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? Car si tu ne saisit pas, je peux demander à Naruto et Kyûbi de te faire un dessin.

Sasuke – Mais Itachi n'a rien eu, lui ! ! !

Sabaku – Ne t'inquiètes donc pas… Son tour viendra bien assez tôt.

Sakura – SABAKU ! ! !

Sabaku – Quoi !

Sakura – Quel album ? ? ?

Sabaku – Vois ça avec Kysa ! ! ! C'est elle qui l'a.

Sakura – J'espère pour toi que c'est faux ou sinon...

Sabaku – Chef ! Oui chef !

Sakura – Bien… Et voici les plans de mes pièges. Au cas où.

Sabaku – Tu tiens à voir tes progrès ou c'est pour montrer à toutes que c'est toi qui l'a.

Sakura – A ton avis…

Sabaku – Bon reviews s'il vous plaît ou j'envoies Sakura en lui disant que vous avez caché Naruto dans votre chambre.

…

…

…

Sabaku – Il n'y a plus Sakura dans le coin ? Pour avoir un exemplaire de ce fameux magazine de strip-tease, suffit de dire Naruto et de laisser des reviews. Paraît que ca marche. Attention, il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde ! !

…

…

…

Sakura – Sabaku est rentré chez lui ? bon voici mon message… OUBLIEZ L'ALBUM ! ! ! ! J'ai détruit tout les exemplaires et photos correspondantes. Par contre donner tout des critiques, car elles peuvent aussi être positives. Et des suggestions aussi…

Sabaku – S'il vous plaît.

Sakura – Haaa ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sabaku – Mes oreilles…

Sakura – Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Sabaku – Je suis juste revenu pour dire que vu que toutes les images d'un certain blond ont mystérieusement disparues, je mets Sasuke en vente ! ! ! Pour les dix premiers ou premières, Itachi sera en bonus ! ! ! Retrouvez les deux frangins dans des scènes tout droit sorties de vos esprits ! ! ! Cela ne vous coûteras que…

Sasuke – Ta vie…

Itachi - … Et ton esprit…

Sabaku (partant en courant) – Cela ne coûteras que des reviews ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !


	29. la lettre

La lettre de Renan lux

La lettre de Renan lux

_J'ai reçu une lettre  
Il y a un mois peut-être  
Arrivée par erreur  
Maladresse de facteur  
Aspergée de parfum  
Rouge à lèvres carmin  
J'aurais dû cette lettre  
Ne pas l'ouvrir peut-être  
_

Naruto rentra lentement dans son appartement, épuisé par une trop longue mission de patrouille où l'Akatsuki s'est fait le plaisir de le croiser le plus possible durant cette période. Akatsuki, du moins ces soi-disant héritiers car les premiers et vrais membres sont tous quelque part sous terre, dispersés en petits morceaux, carrément écharpés ou transformés en petit tas de cendres gardés dans une urne quelconque, sous dix mètres de roches et de sceaux au dessus.

Donc le ninja blond entra épuisé dans son petit studio délabré et trouva étrange qu'aucun habitant du village ne soit retourné son espace dans tout les sens. Tout était comme il l'avait laissé à son départ. Excepté cette petite enveloppe. D'après la date du cachet, elle est arrivée il y a un mois, peu après son départ en mission. Pourtant elle dégageait un parfum qui n'avait pas disparu pendant cette période. Bizarre, qui pourrait lui envoyer ce genre de courrier, voir lui en envoyer un tout court. Sasuke ? L'idée de l'Uchixa lui écrivant une lettre et la saupoudrant de parfum pour femme le fit frémir de dégoût.

Quelque part, un porteur du Sharingan, assez connu, éternua après avoir badigeonner sa dernière lettre romantique à Lee de Channel n°5 Pour Elle.

Naruto la retourna pour regarder le nom de l'expéditeur et ne vit qu'une trace de rouge à lèvres en forme de baiser sceller le cachet de l'enveloppe. Le shinobi hésita à l'ouvrir, croyant à une erreur, mais il n'y a eut aucune réclamation. Il prit sa décision et déchira un coté de la lettre.

_Mais moi je suis un homme  
Qui aime bien ce genre de jeu  
...veux bien qu'elle me nomme  
Alphonse ou Fred c'est comme elle veut  
- Payapapa papayapa  
C'est comme elle veut  
- Payapapa papayapa  
_

Naruto se demanda qui pouvait être celle qui lui a écrit cela. Il passa, de mémoire, en revue toutes les petites copines qu'il a eut, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu le nombre qu'il collectionné.

_Des jolies marguerites  
Sur le haut de ses "i"  
Des courbes manuscrites  
Comme dans les abbayes  
Aucunes fautes d'orthographe  
Une légère dyslexie  
Et en guise de paraphe  
"Ta petite rose sexy"  
_

Naruto lisait attentivement la lettre, pour deviner celle qui l'avait écrite. Une écriture soignée et nickel. Pas la moindre erreur. La personne sait prendre soin d'elle-même. Elle a rajouté comme signature « petite rose sexy ». Cela ne l'aide guère a trouvé l'identité de la personne sachant qu'il les a toutes appelés par ce surnom de fleur. Il n'est guère avancé.

_Et moi je suis un homme  
Qui aime bien ce genre de jeu  
...n'aime pas les nonnes  
Et j'en suis tombé amoureux  
- Payapapa papayapa  
Amoureux  
- Payapapa papayapa  
_

Naruto se demanda qui pouvait être celle qui lui a écrit cela. Il passa, de mémoire, en revue toutes les petites copines qu'il a eut, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu le nombre qu'il collectionné.

_Elle écrit que ce dimanche  
Elle s'ra sur la falaise  
Où je l'ai prise par les hanches  
Et que dans l'hypothèse  
Où j'n'aurais pas le tact  
D'assumer mes ébats  
Elle choisira l'impact  
30 mètres plus bas  
_

Le blond lut que un mois après envoi de la lettre, un dimanche, elle l'attendrait en haut de la falaise où ils ont « prouvés leurs affections mutuelles » de façon très poussée et variée. Et si il ne venait pas, ce sera le bas de la falaise qu'elle ira embrasser. Naruto se retourna vers le calendrier et vit que c'était bien dimanche. Jurant, il partit en trombe de son appartement et en gardant l'enveloppe en main.

_  
Et moi je suis un homme  
Qui aime bien ce genre d'enjeu  
...n'veux pas qu'elle s'assomme  
Car j'en suis tombé amoureux  
- Payapapa papayapa  
Amoureux  
- Payapapa papayapa  
_

Naruto se demanda qui pouvait être celle qui lui a écrit cela. Il passa, de mémoire, en revue toutes les petites copines qu'il a eut, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu le nombre qu'il collectionné. Et puis il adore ce genre de femmes.

_Grâce au cachet d'la poste  
D'une ville sur la Manche  
J'étais à l'avant-poste  
Au matin du dimanche  
L'endroit était désert  
Il faudra êt'patient  
Des roses suicidaires  
Il n'y en a pas cent  
_

Il pressa le pas et arriva en haut de la falaise aux hokages vu que le cachet de la poste était bien de Konoha. Il a de la chance, ce n'est encore que le matin vu qu'il est rentré à l'aube de mission. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à trouver des femmes suicidaires qu'il a déjà « rencontrer ».

_Et moi je suis un homme  
Qui aime bien ce genre d'enjeu  
...veux battre Newton  
Car j'en suis tombé amoureux  
- Payapapa papayapa  
Amoureux  
- Payapapa papayapa  
_

Naruto se demanda qui pouvait être celle qui lui a écrit cela. Il passa, de mémoire, en revue toutes les petites copines qu'il a eut, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu le nombre qu'il collectionné. Mais plus il réfléchit, plus un visage se superposa aux autres, ou du moins tout les autres avaient cette ressemblance frappante avec ce visage.

_Elle surplombait la Manche  
Quand je l'ai reconnue  
J'ai saisi par la manche  
Ma petite ingénue  
Qui ne l'était pas tant  
Au regard du profil  
Qu'un petit habitant  
Lui f'sait sous le nombril  
_

Sortant de ses pensées, il remarqua une couleur de cheveux qu'il reconnaissait entre mille. Il se rappela celle qu'il a donné ce fameux surnom. Il s'approcha discrètement et lui saisit délicatement le bras en prononçant son prénom : « Sakura-chan… » Lorsque celle-ci se retourna, il se rappela de tout les détails qu'il recherchait chez ses ex et qu'elles n'avaient jamais. Ses cheveux particuliers, ses magnifiques émeraudes, sa silhouette parfaite, son ventre un peu engrossé. STOP! ! ! Arrêt sur image ! retour en arrière ! Son ventre un peu engrossé ? ! ?

_Et moi je suis un homme  
Qui aime bien ce genre d'enjeu  
...veux bien qu'il me nomme  
- Papa - s'il le veut  
- Payapapa papayapa  
S'il le veut !  
- Payapapa papayapa  
_

Naruto se demanda qui pouvait être celle qui lui a écrit cela. Il passa, de mémoire, en revue toutes les petites copines qu'il a eut, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu le nombre qu'il collectionné. Quoique que maintenant il se promit à la fidélité, vu qu'il a retrouvé Elle. Et puis, il a toujours rêvé de fonder une famille.

_Et moi je suis un homme  
Qui aime bien ce genre d'enjeu  
...veux bien qu'il me nomme  
Papa... s'il le veut  
- Payapapa papayapa  
S'il le veut !  
- Payapapa papayapa_

Payapapayapapa  
Payapapapapa payapapayapapa  
Payapapa papayapa  
- Payapapa papayapa  
Payapapa papayapa  
- Payapapa papayapa

Le blond prit Sakura dans ses bras et prononça quelques mots dans son oreille qui l'a firent pleurée et encerclé Naruto de ses bras délicats, mais ravageurs. Posant un doux baiser sur son front qu'il trouvait magnifique, le shinobi ramena sa compagne chez lui, pour de plus amples discussions. Quoique, le problème, c'est qu'à cette période de grossesse, il y a certaines crises qui rendent les futurs papas particulièrement heureux. Donc ça a finit encore une fois dans la chambre.

Cultivés seront ceux qui comprendront.

OWARI

Sabaku – Fini, cela faisait longtemps tient.

Sakura – SABAKU ! ! ! !

Sabaku – Je ne suis pas là ! ! !

Sakura – JE VAIS TE TUER ! ! ! T'ECHARPER ! ! ! TE REDUIRE EN BOUILLI ! ! ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! ! !

Sabaku – Stop ! ! ! Si c'est pour ce que je pense, va voir avec Naruto, il est aussi responsable que toi pour ça.

Sakura – MAIS C'EST TOUT DE MÊME TON IDEE DE FAIRE CA ! ! !

Sabaku – J'ai seulement donner l'idée d'une prévision, d'une anticipation…

Sakura – MAIS ! ! ! Ouin ! ! ! Naruto-chan va me détester car je n'ai plus ma taille fine et que je suis devenue grosse et laide ! ! ! Ouin ! ! ! Et en plus cet auteur mégalo-sadique ! ! !

Sabaku – Merci !

Sakura – Il n'a pas empêcher les nausées du matin et toutes les crises qui vont avec ! ! ! Ouin ! ! !

Sabaku – Naruto ! ! !

Naruto – Quoi ! ! !

Sabaku – Ta Sakura. Elle a besoin de toi, tout de suite.

Naruto – Sakura-chan ! ! !

Sakura – Ouin ! ! !

Naruto – Mais non, tu n'es pas laide. Une femme enceinte est ce qui a de plus beau car elle promets la vie.

Sakura – Ca veut dire que tu regardes d'autres femmes que moi ! ! ! Et enceintes en plus ! ! ! Ouin ! ! !

Naruto – Tu es la plus belle à mes yeux. Et comment veux-tu que je te le confirme à chaque fois si je ne peux pas regarder les autres.

Sakura – C'est… c'est vrai ?

Naruto – Bien sûr que oui.

Sakura – Un câlin.

Naruto – Euh… Tout de suite, là, maintenant ?

Sakura – Oui !

Naruto – Je te promets plein de câlin, mais dans un lieu un peu plus romantique et surtout privé.

Sakura – C'est vrai ?

Naruto – Promis. Mais tu peux retenir tes mains et remettre mon caleçon, mon pantalon et ma ceinture en plus et arrêter de me tripoter le temps que je te porte jusqu'à où tu sais.

Sakura – Promesse, promesse…

Sabaku – La réponse à la question à la fin de la fiction est…. Les crises d'hormones ! ! ! Merci de votre participation.


	30. un ange frappe à ma porte

Un ange frappe à ma porte

Un ange frappe à ma porte

Un signe, une larme, un mot, une arme,  
Nettoyer les étoiles à l'alcool de mon âme,  
Un vide, un mal, des roses qui se fanent,  
Quelqu'un qui prend la place de quelqu'un d'autre…

Sakura pleurait. Le bandeau cabossé de Konoha d'une certaine personne entre ses mains et des larmes s'écrasant dessus. Le symbole de la feuille est toujours visible, mais le tissu avait viré au noir sous l'imprégnation du sang et de sa coagulation. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait laissé comme message, comme petit mot, avant de partir en mission et de recevoir cette lame à travers son ventre.

Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées ;  
Le diable frappe à ma porte, il demande à me parler  
Il y a en moi toujours l'autre, attiré par le danger…

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, mais Sakura ne sait pas si elle devait le laisser la voir dans cet état. Cette fois, elle n'y est pour rien pour leur relation brisée, leur lien si spécial qu'ils nommaient amitié et qui était plus que ça.

Le démon, ou plutôt son équivalent demandaient toujours à entrer en continuant à toquer en douceur sur le bois bleu ciel. La kunoichie ne voulait vraiment pas lui ouvrir mais une part d'elle avait envie de se retrouver dans ses bras et de s'y lover. Peu importe ce qu'il a en lui, si il porte un sceau qui le tue à petit feu et qu'il peut devenir autre en plein combat.

Un filtre, une paille, l'amour, une faille,  
Je me noie dans un verre d'eau, j'me sens mal dans ma peau ;  
Je ris, je cache le vrai derrière un masque,  
Le soleil ne va jamais se lever…

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle éprouvait envers celui qui était de l'autre coté de la porte. Amitié ? Fraternité ? Amour ? sur cette dernière pensée, elle sentit son cœur prendre un rythme différent.

Elle s'étouffa avec le verre d'eau lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'Autre n'avait pas cesser de frapper avec cette douceur que peu lui reconnaissent. Elle se sentit mal, mais elle rigola à la situation tandis que son for intérieur beuglait sur le respect de la vie privée et du tapage qui risquait de réveiller les voisins si il continuait.

Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées ;  
Le diable frappe à ma porte, il demande à me parler  
Il y a en moi toujours l'autre, attiré par le danger…

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, mais Sakura ne sait pas si elle devait le laisser la voir dans cet état. Cette fois, elle n'y est pour rien pour leur relation brisée, leur lien si spécial qu'ils nommaient amitié et qui était plus que ça.

Le démon, ou plutôt son équivalent demandaient toujours à entrer en continuant à toquer en douceur sur le bois bleu ciel. La kunoichie ne voulait vraiment pas lui ouvrir mais une part d'elle avait envie de se retrouver dans ses bras et de s'y lover. Peu importe ce qu'il a en lui, si il porte un sceau qui le tue à petit feu et qu'il peut devenir autre en plein combat.

Je ne suis pas si forte que ça,  
Et la nuit, je ne dors pas,  
Tous ces rêves ça me met mal…

Sakura eut beau s'être entraîner avec acharnement sous les directives de la sévère Tsunade, elle pensait qu'elle était toujours un boulet pour son équipe et cela faisait fuir encore une fois son sommeil. Et lorsqu'elle plongeait enfin dans les bras de Morphée, des rêves d'un genre de lutte particulière la faisait réveillée rouge et haletante, juste avant le meilleur moment.

Un enfant frappe à ma porte, il laisse entrer la lumière,  
Il a mes yeux et mon cœur, et derrière lui c'est l'enfer ;  
Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées…

IL continuait à frapper cette pauvre porte sauf que les charnières, déjà mis à mal avec le caractère particulier de Sakura , ainsi que sa force équivalente, finirent par céder au petit matin, faisant entrer la lumière de l'aube. Sakura ne put détacher ses yeux de cette vue si magnifique. LUI avec le soleil dans le dos, faisant dessiner sa silhouette svelte avec un jeu d'ombre et de lumière. Tel un ange… Mais Sakura hésita à lui gueuler dessus pour sa pauvre porte martyrisée ou à être bien élevée et à le laisser entrer. Car tout fauve qui se respecte ne se jette pas sur sa proie, mais attendent que celle-ci vienne entre leurs pattes.

Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées,  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées…

La kunoichie invita son invité à entrer dans sa chambre. Puis elle se jeta sur lui, posant ses lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes qui n'attendaient que ça. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Lui et sauta pour ceinturer ses hanches avec ses jambes. Il la souleva encore un peu dans ses bras couverts de bandes blanches et entreprit de se diriger vers le lit, sauf qu'il heurta un cadre qui se brisa au sol. Il interrompit le baiser pour le ramasser, mais la médico-nin prit son menton d'une main et les replongea dans un baiser encore plus sulfureux. Les vêtements tombèrent petit à petit. Au moment final…. « Merde ! ! ! Ca a encore craqué ! ! ! c'est le huitième ! ! ! !

Sakura – Le neuvième sera le bon… Et puis… tu n'as pas qu'à être si généreusement doté par la nature de ce coté-là.

? ? – Comme si j'avais eu le choix…

Sakura – Pas grave, j'ai pris d'autres précautions…

? ? – Ossû ! ! ! » La journée… ainsi que les 36 heures suivantes furent la lutte et la fusion de deux corps… Plusieurs fois, les parents de la kunoichie, voulant prendre de ses nouvelles, entendirent des cris de joie comme lorsqu'elle découvrait un nouveau cadeau ou d'un genre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas venant de leur petite fille unique et chérie… Sauf qu'ils devinèrent le pot aux roses à la fin en entendant la voie de Sakura criée : « Naruto ! ! ! ! Je t'aime ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

OWARI

Sabaku (digne et fier) – Désolé pour mon absence si longue, mon ordi à claquer et j'ai baver pour récupérer les données et retrouver de quoi mettre celle-ci sur le net.

Sakura – Rrrrr….Rrrrr….Rrrrr….

Sabaku – D'habitude c'est les chats qui ronronnent ? ? ?

Jiraiya – Je peux te donner la réponse si tu le souhaite. C'est une façon de nommer vulgairement une certaine par….

Sabaku (un Nodachi dans les mains et menaçant de s'abattre soit le la tête de l'écrivain si célèbre et vénéré de Kakashi, soit sur un service trois pièces aduler du Sennin) – Non… Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui a pu passer dans vos tête… Surtout la tienne.

Jiraiya – Noté. Pourtant t'es pas mieux…

Sabaku (faisant jouer la lumière sur la lame de son sabre) – Tu disais ?

Jiraiya – Pense à toutes ces fans du SasuSaku dont tu viens de piétiner, déchiqueter, broyer et j'en passe leurs espoirs.

Sabaku – Merci, c'est trop d'honneur.

Naruto – 48 heures ! ! ! ! ! Tu m'as mit avec Sakura dans une même pièce pendant tout ce temps et avec ces saloperies de _**BIIIIPPP **_de _**BIIPPP**_dom…. De mauvaise facture en plus.

Sakura – Naruto…. J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles ! ! ! Surtout pour moi ! ! ! !

Naruto (étrangement blanc) – C'est ?

Sakura – Négatif et on le refait dans une demi-heure ! ! ! ! histoire de préparer la chambre…

Sabaku – Tu aurais du être triste et non soulagé…

Naruto – Les femmes ont des bouffées de chaleur au bout du troisième mois ainsi que des crises de nerfs. Tu mets tout ça chez Sakura.

Sabaku – Mouais… Pas capable d'assumer cela jusqu'au neuvième mois. Pourtant tout les pères y sont passer.

Naruto – Avec Sakura ?

Sabaku – Aussi… Mais tu n'est pas celui qui est censé surpassé tout les Hokages ? ? ? ?

Naruto – Euh… Sakura ! ! ! ! On y retourne de suite ! ! ! !

Jiraiya – Comment tu fais pour être aussi convaincant ?

Sabaku – J'en sais rien… Bon, je t'invite à regarder le débat sur grand écran, en live et en parfaite sécurité…

Jiraiya – J'arrive ! ! !


End file.
